Keep Fighting
by Thayer
Summary: Anakin didnt turn to the Dark Side. 3 years later he is secretly partaking in the Rebel's fight for freedom. But he unknowningly puts his wife and kids in danger. Can the Chosen One save his kids and his love from their worst nightmare? torture later A/P
1. Prologue New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If this story is similar or has already been done before I don't mean to copy, it's just that there is HEAPS of Star Wars fanfics out there and I haven't read them all so sorry if you think I'm copying but I'm not. **

Anakin was tinkering with the ion engine of his new airspeeder, the upper half of his body buried under the craft so he could better access the complex machinery. There was nothing wrong with it in particular; he just wasn't satisfied with its speed capabilities. As a young man, Anakin had been obsessed with speed and nothing had changed as he had matured.

His agile fingers slipped in between a mass of wires so he could reconnect the navigation control panel to the co-ordination input pad. After withdrawing his hand, Anakin pulled himself out from under the speeder. Standing up, he walked over to a cluttered bench, dropping his toolbox on the flattest surface he could find.

"Daddy!"

Anakin spun towards the voice, a huge grin lighting up his face. Running through the door of his workshop was his twin children, Luke and Leia. Although barely three years old, the twins were a bundle of energy and never failed to keep Anakin and Padme on their feet.

Anakin quickly wiped his dirty hands on his pants before kneeling down so he could catch his young children. He lifted them both off the ground, one in either arm and placed a kiss on both their foreheads. Padme followed the twins, walking straight up to her husband and kissing him.

Anakin gazed down at his kids. "Did you have fun at the park?"

Luke nodded. "I finded Lee-Lee first!"

"Nuh-uh!" Leia replied with a frown. "You cheated!"

"No I didn't!" Luke retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anakin laughed as his little angels bickered between themselves. He lowered them back to the ground so he could embrace Padme. The twins immediately took off, chasing each other around the workshop. Padme smiled up at her husband.

Knowing no words could describe how much he loved her, Anakin chose instead to wrap his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He lowered his head and their lips met halfway, crushing together with such passionate force that Padme moaned with pleasure. They pulled away and Anakin lent his forehead against his wife's.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

Padme giggled and placed a quick, tempting kiss on her husband's lips. Wanting more, Anakin moved forward to capture Padme's lips but was bought to a sudden stop when there was a loud crash behind him.

He spun quickly, his hand instinctively falling to his side as though reaching for something. His hand found nothing but the belt on his work pants but it didn't matter anyway. There was no danger, just Luke lying on the ground surrounded by Anakin's tool kit, which was now scattered all over the workshop floor. The toddler was crying, holding his right arm against his chest. Leia was already beside her brother, her tiny arms pulling him into a seated position.

Anakin rushed over to his son, Padme right behind him. The concerned father reached down and lifted his son into his lap, cradling him against his chest.

"Are you hurt?" Anakin asked Luke softly.

With tears running down his cheeks, Luke nodded.

"He ran into that door and the big box fell off!" Leia cried as she hovered over Luke.

Padme knelt down beside her family and smiled gently.

"He's going to be okay Leia," she said soothingly. "It's just a scratch."

Anakin lifted Luke's arm up to see that the scratch was nothing to be worried about. He smiled down at the sobbing toddler then placed a quick kiss on the wound.

"All better now," he said.

Sniffling hesitantly Luke looked down at his arm and noticed that the scratch wasn't that bad. He grinned up at his dad as he wiped the tears from his face. Leia reached down and hugged her brother fiercely.

"Don't you have anything to say to your father?" Padme asked Luke.

The boy bowed his head. "Thank you Daddy."

Anakin smiled warmly at the boy. "That's alright. Just remember not to go running around in Daddy's workshop from now on okay?"

Both Luke and Leia nodded.

"Well I think it's about time to go home," Padme announced, standing up and dusting herself off. She smiled at her husband. She always enjoyed watching him when he was around the children. He was always so gentle and loving and seeing his unfaltering love for them always deepened her love for him.

Anakin stood up, Luke still cradled in his arms. He shifted the boy around so he was sitting on his shoulders, his hands resting on his son's legs to stop him from falling. Leia reached up and grasped Padme's hand as their parents led them out of the workshop. Anakin locked the door behind him before walking up behind his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Anakin had built the workshop behind their small house, both of which sat on top of a large disk that extended up from the swampy ground of Bespin. It was a quiet life they lived – a safe life, something neither Anakin nor Padme had when they were children. Anakin worked as a freelance mechanic by day, Rebel weapons supplier by night while Padme stayed at home to look after the children.

Both of the young parents had given up much to protect their infants, but it was Anakin who made the hardest sacrifice. While Padme had chosen to relinquish any ties to her past career as a Senator of Naboo, Anakin had chosen to shield his whole family from the Force by cutting himself off from it. It had not been an easy choice as the Force was as much a part of him as his blood was but in the end he knew that when it came to Padme and his twins, he would do anything to protect them.

So for three years, the young couple had raised their children in anonymity on Bespin where they were detached from the world and safe from the Sith Lords that had quickly taken over the galaxy.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Obi Wan watched as an airspeeder shot through the cloudy skies. Had he not be so in tune with the Force, the old Jedi Master was sure he would have seen nothing more than a silver flash as the sleek body of the speeder reflected the morning sunlight and a trail of white vapour. The airspeeder circled the building that Obi Wan was in, before disappearing inside the hanger bay.

A few minutes later, the Jedi Master felt a presence enter the room and he smiled.

"Anakin!" he said as he turned to face his former Padawan.

The young man extended an arm and the old friends embraced.

"How are you Ben?" Anakin asked.

The pair walked over to a couch and sat down. Obi Wan leaned back against the soft chair while Anakin stayed sitting on the edge. His left hand fiddled absentmindedly with the straps on the glove that covered his mechanical arm, his mind focused elsewhere.

"I'm fine but something is clearly on your mind my young friend," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin glanced up at Ben, a wry grin on his face. "Nothing gets past you Master."

The older man just watched Anakin, waiting patiently for him to explain. Long seconds ticked by in silence before Anakin finally sighed. He looked up at his old mentor, his eyes tired.

"Yesterday Luke ran into a bench in my workshop and my toolbox fell on top of him," Anakin began.

Obi Wan frowned, sensing this wasn't the problem. "But…?"

"Before I realised what had actually happened my first instinct was to reach for my lightsaber and feel the surrounding area for any danger. For a second I could sense everything in the room…" Anakin stared fearfully into Obi Wan's eyes. "What if the shields that I set up to protect my family aren't strong enough? I was lucky this time that I stopped myself from dropping the shield and reaching for the Force. If Sidious ever discovered that I was here on Bespin or that I had a family… who know what he would do?"

Obi Wan leant forward, resting one hand on his young friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Anakin, you've done the right thing by those you love all your life. You will not betray them just to feel the power of the Force running through you once again."

Skywalker nodded slowly, his fears still evident.

"Besides," Obi Wan continued as he stood up. "I have not been able to sense you or any of your family until the moment they're in my presence and even then it is just the feeling I get from lesser beings. Your shields are as powerful as ever – the Emperor has no chance of finding you."

Anakin watched as Obi Wan looked towards the door.

"Quite unlike our friend here who I sensed the moment he entered the building," he said with a smile.

Anakin also turned to face the door as it slid open. He still struggled sometimes with his stifled senses and hated it when things took him by surprise. He hadn't realised how much he had relied upon the heightened awareness that the Force had provided him.

Ferus Olin entered the room, his lightsaber swinging on his utility belt. His huge smile brightened the sombre mood in the room as his embraced Obi Wan. Anakin stood and offered a hand to shake. Olin accepted it and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Come now Skywalker, I thought we were past all this animosity!" he said with a laugh.

Anakin grimaced but returned the hug. The pair had grown up together and had taken an instant dislike to one another. For years they had been in constant rivalry but after Olin had left the Jedi Order, Anakin had thought that he wouldn't see him again and had been quite relieved by the thought. But after the Emperor took over the galaxy and Anakin and his family had been forced into hiding, Olin had taken a stand against the Sith Lord by rallying together what was fast becoming known as the Rebel Alliance. Or at least, that was the story that everyone believed. The truth was quite different and known only to the three people in the room.

***

_Flashback:_

_He waited until Padme was sleeping before gently kissing her forehead and slipping out of her arms. He didn't want to leave her warm embrace but he knew this would be the only chance that he got. As quietly as he could, Anakin got dressed and exited the room. He walked down the hallway towards the twin's room and stood in the doorway, staring at his two beautiful angels. They were both sound asleep, tucked up tightly beside one another._

_For a few peaceful seconds, the young father stared adoringly at his children, deep in thought. His mind was in turmoil. Ever since he'd shielded himself from the Force a few months ago, Anakin had been feeling increasingly helpless. He hated doing nothing while innocent people were being murdered as the Emperor searched for him. He hated knowing that one day the Emperor might succeed in finding him and harm his family as a way of torturing him._

_With a sigh, Anakin turned away from the twins and left the house. He went straight to his airspeeder, folding himself into the cockpit. Before he could hesitate and change his mind, Anakin reached for the comm. link and dialled a familiar number._

"_Kenobi."_

_Anakin stared at the hologram of his old master, emotions swelling inside him. Obi Wan was like a brother to him, but he was also a link to his past – a past he wanted nothing more than to forget._

"_Hey Ben, its Anakin," he said softly._

_He could almost hear the sharp intake of breath as he caught his old Master by surprise._

"_Anakin? Is everything all right?"_

_It had been four months since he had last contacted Obi Wan so he shouldn't have been surprised by the confusion he heard in the older Jedi's voice. Anakin rubbed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have cut his oldest friend out of his life all those months ago but he was too tired to reflect on his past mistakes._

"_I'm fine, but I can't do this any more Master," Anakin couldn't stop himself from adding the old endearment on the end._

"_Do what? Anakin what are you talking about? Where are you?"_

_Anakin swallowed, sorting out his thoughts before continuing._

"_I can't stay idle while the Sith destroy the peace that we fought so hard for. I've watched their evil spread through the galaxy and not raised a hand to stop it but I can't do that any more. I want my children to grow up in a galaxy that is safe, where they can experience everything without fear for their lives or that of their loved ones."_

_He faltered, thinking once again of his children's innocent faces as they slept._

"_Ben, I want them to have everything that I never had," he admitted._

_Obi Wan nodded. "I know what you're getting at my young friend but have you stopped to think everything through? If you get killed or captured, you will be depriving them of their father… something you never had."_

_Anakin nodded. "I know but I can't have them living in fear their whole lives. If I die then at least I can still be with them through the Force. Both twins have a strong connection to it and I know they will feel me with them. I'm doing this for them Ben."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of what?" Anakin queried._

"_Are you sure that you're doing this for the twins' safety or is this my hothead Padawan learner resurfacing after all the years? You could never resist adventure Anakin."_

"_I'm doing this for them Ben." Anakin hoped that was the truth but a small part of him questioned his answer._

_Obi Wan sighed. "Go to Mos Espa on Tatooine and I will find you. From there we can make plans."_

_Anakin had nodded and ended the call. He sat back, his eyes closing. Sleep tugged at his consciousness and he slowly climbed out of the speeder. As he was returning to his bedroom, he once again stopped in front of the children._

"_I'm doing this for you," he whispered._

_He walked over and gently kissed their foreheads before tucking them in a little tighter and returning to Padme's side._

_He reached Tatooine two days later. Pulling his old Jedi cloak over his shoulders and burying his head in the depths of the cowl, he jumped out of a stole _T-65 X-Wing Starfighter _and immediately merged himself with the shadows of the nearest building._

_Anakin felt wrong leaving his family in Bespin under the pretence of going scavenging for a few days but he knew that he had to do it. For their safety._

_He moved through the late afternoon shadows quickly, fearing someone would recognise him. Tatooine's unrelenting heat was reminding him of his last visit here, taking him back to the death of his mother. Stubbornly he pushed the horribly painful memories away and focused on finding somewhere safe that he could stay until Obi Wan found him._

_Anakin slipped into the nearest bar, hoping to disappear into the crowds. He ordered a drink and took it to the furthest empty booth from the door. Then he settled in and waited._

_It took Obi Wan nearly four hours to find his old Padawan. He couldn't find a trace of his Force signature anywhere so he had resorted to using a logical system of elimination. He searched the bars first, figuring it would be the most logical place to hold a secret meeting. They were always rowdy and customers were usually too drunk to focus on anything but themselves._

_He found Anakin meditating in a booth at one of the bars nearest Mos Espa's city edge. Obi Wan alerted his companion through the Force before slipping into the booth opposite him. Anakin didn't move even though he must surely have sensed his old Master sitting opposite._

"_Anakin?" Obi Wan muttered._

_The young man jumped, his eyes snapping open, immediately alert. He glanced around him before seeing Obi Wan. Then his tense shoulders sagged and he let out a breath of relief._

"_Ben, you startled me," he admitted with a grin._

_Obi Wan just stared at him. There was something wrong here, he could feel it. Although he was sitting directly in front of Anakin he still could not sense his presence within the Force._

"_Anakin are you alright?" he demanded._

_The young man nodded as he took a deep gulp of his drink. "This stuff is good. I mean I knew that already but I'd forgotten just how good."_

_Obi Wan narrowed his eyes. "Anakin why can't I sense you?"_

_Anakin's eyes immediately went to his old master's and stared almost in surprise. He'd almost forgotten the strong bond between himself and his friend._

"_I shielded myself from the Force to keep Padme and the kids safe. I can't touch allow myself to touch the Force again until I know that my family will be safe. The Emperor is still after me and my presence within the Force is just too strong," he muttered._

_Obi Wan's eyes widened. "That must have been a terrible sacrifice."_

_Anakin just shrugged. "I do what I must."_

_Suddenly another figure slid into the seat beside Obi Wan. He was a tall lean man with shrewd brown eyes and brown hair that held a streak of gold through it. Anakin recognised him instantly and was more than a little surprised._

"_Ferus? Ferus Olin?" he spluttered._

_The man smiled without humour at his childhood rival._

"_Skywalker," he said._

_Anakin turned to Obi Wan. "What in the name of the Sith is he doing here?"_

_The older man nodded at Olin. "Ferus expressed his interest in fighting back against the Sith mere days before you contacted me. I believe that, despite your past grievances, you two can work together to defeat the Empire. I will help you of course as best I can."_

"_The two of us alone cannot defeat the entire Empire!" Olin hissed incredulously._

_Obi Wan nodded in Anakin's direction. "He's the Chosen One; he was destined to do this. With your determination, Anakin's uncanny influence over the Force and my direction I believe that we can do this."_

"_Ben, no," Anakin said suddenly._

"_No what? You want to help the people, this is the way to do it," Obi Wan replied in confusion._

"_No, I mean no I won't go near the Force. If I do I will place everyone in danger!"_

_Olin scoffed and Anakin turned to him in anger. "What? You think it's funny that I care about my loved ones?"_

_Olin shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face but he didn't reply. This angered Anakin even more and he slammed his mechanical hand down on the table. He opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind when Obi Wan silenced him with a glare._

"_It is perfectly fine to be concerned about your family Anakin but you must remember to control your anger. It will only lead to the Dark Side."_

_There was silence between the three as Anakin reigned in his emotions._

"_Good," Obi Wan stated as he sensed the calm descend. "There is still hope my friends. We can do this without the Chosen One's power but we will need help. We will recruit as many people as we can and build an army of our own. When we are ready we will strike back at the Empire."_

_The two young men nodded._

"_Who will lead this rebellion?" Anakin asked._

_Obi Wan was silent for a second before replying. _

"_We will all lead but for the recruit's sake I suggest that Ferus be seen as the leader."_

_Ferus crossed his arms over his chest. "I agree."_

"_Of course you would," Anakin spat before he could stop himself._

"_Anakin…"_

"_No Obi Wan it's all right, he needs to understand," Ferus turned to face a seething Anakin. "Normally you would be the suitable candidate to lead a rebellion, what with your past hero status and all but at the moment you are too concerned for the lives of your family. I know you would fight courageously but there is only so much one person can deal with. Being the Chosen One, a father and a husband is a heavy burden for anyone. Adding leadership of a rebel army would only wear you out and even you with all your power cannot do everything without tiring."_

_Anakin opened his mouth to say something but Olin held up his hand._

"_I don't want to stop you from being a leader; I just want to take some of the responsibility from your shoulders. Feel free to lead us from the sidelines – I will be the poster boy. That way you can still remain anonymous to the Emperor as well."_

_Anakin blinked back his surprise. Olin made fair points. He studied his old rival more carefully. The man had always been mature but now it seemed he had learned wisdom._

_Slowly Anakin nodded. "Fine, you can be the poster boy but I will not be left out. We will create an army and together we will pull the Empire to their knees."_

_End Flashback._

***

"My contacts on Coruscant have informed me that they will be visited by a prisoner transporter in a week's time to collect the Senators of Naboo. I suggest we throw them a welcoming party," Olin said to his two friends.

"Well I think that goes without saying. The Senators are all good friends of my wife so I will do all I can to help rescue them," Anakin agreed.

Obi Wan watched in silence as the pair ran through notion after notion, trying to figure out a plan of action.

"We can't blow up the transporter Anakin!" Olin replied to his friend's latest suggestion. "It will no doubt be containing more prisoners inside."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and stretched. He hated sitting still for too long.

"If we get to the prisoners first then we will be able to release them and set a trap for the son's of Siths!" Ferus said.

Obi Wan nodded. "This seems like the plan with the least amount of casualties and while blowing things up may have worked for you in the past Anakin, it isn't always the answer."

Anakin rolled his eyes but leaned forward to join in the discussion. It wasn't until three hours later that they had concocted a suitable plan.

Itching to be on his feet, Anakin stood and stretched his lean body.

"So I will summon the troupes and we will meet in three days on Coruscant," Olin stated as Anakin started walking towards the door.

It had been a long day and he wanted to get back home to his wife and kids.

"And Skywalker!" Ferus called after him. "Don't forget the…"

"I won't forget the plasma blasters," he said with a wave over his shoulder. _I never forget them._

He left the room and made his way back down to the hanger bay. Anakin found his speeder and fired it up. He reversed out of the hanger before stepping hard on the accelerator. He felt the machine respond to his command and exhilaration rushed through his body at the sheer speed his speeder possessed. Padme didn't like the fact that he wanted to make it faster but she accepted the fact that he needed it so she left him alone. The only thing she insisted on was never having the kids inside it when he was driving.

Anakin laughed as adrenaline shot through him. He was already halfway home and he couldn't wait to see Padme or his little angels again.

* * *

_Please review! And thank you to those who have already! You should keep it up!_


	3. Coruscant

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…**

The room was dimly lit with shadows flickering over the floor and walls. Two figures stood facing the giant ceiling-to-floor window, staring out into the depths of space. One of the figures stood tall and straight, while his companion had hunched shoulders with his body buried within the depths of a dark cloak.

"When will the credits be deposited?" the tall figure demanded.

"When you find him," the other figure rasped.

The tall figure turned to his companion, his hand dropping to his belt where a blaster hung.

"Three years you've had me looking for him and I've still not been paid for my efforts! I want my credits old man and if you don't transfer them now I swear…"

The tall figure suddenly cut off as he felt his throat being slowly closed by the Force. The man beside him still hadn't moved but the taller man could feel the anger flowing off him.

"I told you when you first came to me that I would pay you when you gave me results. For three years, it appears to me as though you have just been following false leads and coming up with nothing but dead ends. That is not my idea of results," the older man stated.

The taller man continued to choke for a few more seconds. Just before he stared seeing black spots in front of his eyes his throat was released and he sucked in a much needed breath of air. As he continued to fill his lungs, his companion spoke.

"I will give you two more weeks to bring me the Chosen One and then, and only then, will I pay you for your troubles. If you fail me, you will be joining your father sooner than anticipated. Now leave me and start earning your keep."

The tall man didn't move for a few seconds. Then, slowly, he bowed and left the room, his fingers once again caressing the trigger of his blaster. The time would come when he could avenge his father's death but for now, he just had to continue with his seemingly impossible task.

***

Two days after the meeting…

Anakin carried the last container of weapons into the back of his modified X-wing Starfighter, stacking it on top of the previous one. He closed the cargo hold and stared at the machine without seeing it for a few seconds. He knew it was wrong to be lying to Padme and he hated himself for it but he knew it was what had to be done. His family had to remain hidden and he would do anything to see them safe from harm.

Behind him, he heard the elevator ding and he turned to see the doors opening. Padme was standing in the lift, Leia in her arms and Luke clinging to her hand. As soon as the doors were open Anakin's face broke into a smile.

Luke dropped his mother's hand and ran towards him. Anakin scooped him up and ruffled his light sandy hair.

"How you doing Champ?" he said as he kissed his son's forehead.

Luke beamed up at him. He held out one of his little hands and opened it for Anakin to see what he held. A silver nut shone in the artificial light of the hanger bay, identical to the ones that Anakin used when he was building things.

"I finded this in my pocket yesterday!" Luke said.

Anakin smiled and took the small piece of shrapnel from his son's hand. He smiled at Luke.

"You can keep it Champ," Anakin said as he placed it back in his hand.

Padme, who had joined them with Leia, smiled at her husband. It was a sad smile and, even though Anakin was no longer in tune with the Force, he could still feel her pain. She didn't want him to go.

He tucked Luke in against his side and reached for his wife and daughter with his free arm. He pulled her into a tight hug. Leia wrapped her arms around his neck as well and the small family enjoyed the few silent seconds that the embrace offered them.

Anakin kissed Padme as they pulled apart, a kiss filled with longing and passion that both of them felt to their cores. As they parted Anakin smiled comfortingly at her.

"I'll only be gone a week. This deal is already pretty much sorted, I just need to meet with Olin so he can sign off for the weapons and then I'll be home before you know it."

Padme nodded. "Just be safe."

Anakin kissed her again. "I always am."

This made Padme laugh. Anakin Skywalker was well-known for throwing himself into trouble without thought of his own safety.

Anakin turned his attention to Leia who was staring at her father's face as though trying to memorise it. He gave her a gentle smile as he kissed her forehead.

"You be good Princess," he said.

Leia nodded without removing her eyes from his face.

"I will Daddy," she promised.

He smiled and looked back to Luke.

"Will you look after your Mummy and Leia for me Luke?" he asked.

Luke nodded solemnly.

Anakin kissed his forehead again and then lowered him to the ground. Padme offered her hand and the toddler took it without thought. Anakin kissed Padme one last time before jumping into his X-wing. He engaged the engine and lifted the small craft out of the hanger. He waved over his shoulder to his family and saw them waving back. Without further thought, he accelerated and was out of the hanger in milliseconds.

***

There were six men in total, all hovering around the circular planning station. The Senate building's schematics glowed a soft blue as the holo-projector shone up from its place in the middle of the station.

Ferus Olin pointed to a scaled version of the main room.

"This is where the majority of people will be. We cannot be seen by them because we're unsure as to how many of them are Separatists," he explained.

He looked down at the control panel in front of him and pressed a few buttons. The hologram adjusted itself accordingly and soon the men were staring at the lower levels of the building. Obi Wan took over speaking, allowing Olin to adjust the picture whenever appropriate.

"After analysing the entire structure, I have devised that our only way into the building is through the air vent system. It will be a tight squeeze but doable, with the added bonus that we can end up wherever we need to as the system joins every room in the Senate."

Ferus pressed another button and the said vent system began to glow a soft yellow, highlighting its windy path throughout the expansive building.

"What about the security system? Surely they would have the vents marked if they're in any way physically accessible?"

Obi Wan gave the speaker a small smile. The man's name was Pieter Gorvus and he was only young, younger than Anakin by three years but he had proved his worth countless times. He was particularly skilled in undetected movement and as such had become a valuable spy.

"The security in the Senate has always been wired so that if it is breached it will immediately go into shut down, closing all access in and out of the building…"

"So how would that benefit us?" Pieter pressed.

Obi Wan continued as though he'd not been interrupted. "The only way to get the Senate out of lock down is if you're a Jedi. As the defenders of peace, they were the only ones allowed such high security access. So the security program was designed to allow Jedi to override the codes that would put the building into lock down."

A grin began to form on Pieter's mouth. He could see where this was going now. After Order 66 was executed and during the Great Jedi Purge, all of the Jedi's were killed – except two, and after Ferus had returned to his Jedi calling, that number had risen to three. And all three of those men stood in the room with them. He didn't even care that Anakin was no longer in touch with the Force – just one Jedi was enough to strengthen his resolve against the Separatists.

"So Ferus and I will override the security system while you four go in and retrieve the Senators. Anakin will lead you as he has knows where the detainee blocks are. Once in there your priority is to get the Senators out safely via the same method as entry. Get in and out as quickly as possible," Obi Wan explained.

The three men nodded solemnly. Anakin moved away from the group and leant his back against the wall. It wasn't long before Obi Wan and Ferus joined him, standing around casually as though they were going over their plans. The other three men moved towards the crates of weapons Anakin had bought with him, each eager to see the latest weaponry that the talented young mechanic had created.

"Just remember that you have to be last out," Obi Wan reiterated, causing Anakin to sigh loudly.

"I know," he replied wearily. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Ferus studied his friend. He knew he was worrying about Padme and the children but he was always like this before missions. He smiled and placed a friendly hand on the younger man's arm.

"Anakin they will be fine. They're always fine. Your shields are still up so there is no way for the Emperor to find you or your family."

The man raised an eyebrow at Olin with slight amusement.

"I know thanks but for once I wasn't thinking about Padme or the twins. I was thinking that something feels wrong," Anakin said. He glanced from Ferus to his old Master, both of who were staring at him. "Don't you feel it?"

Obi Wan nodded gravely. "I do, something has felt wrong about this plan since we arrived on Coruscant."

"So I'm not going crazy then!" Ferus didn't know whether to be happy about that or not. "I keep feeling as though the dark side is pushing against me, propelling me forward. It's almost as though it wants us to go ahead with our plan and I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"I'm feeling that too my friend," Obi Wan agreed. "I cannot get a strong connection to the Force as the dark side is strong on this planet. I am having doubts about continuing with this rescue mission."

Anakin, who had fallen into the deep recesses of his mind while his friends talked, suddenly snapped back to attention. He faced Obi Wan with desperation in his eyes.

"We can't leave without the Senators. If we don't succeed, they will be taken away and slaughtered. Padme would be distraught!" he stated.

"Always thinking with your Padme brain," Ferus laughed. "We're not going to abandon the Senators Skywalker, you know that. We're just going to have to listen to the Force more carefully from here on in."

Anakin nodded slowly, settling back down. He didn't miss the fact that Obi Wan was staring at him, watching his every move – he just chose to ignore it. Silently, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the weapons case, joining in with his teammate's conversation without hesitation.

"He's stronger in the Force than he realises," Ferus muttered to the Jedi Master beside him.

Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. He had been more than a little surprised by Anakin's uncanny perception even though he had cut himself off from the Force. It appeared Ferus had picked up on it too and had been just as shocked.

Anakin ignored the looks he could feel Obi Wan and Olin were giving him and gave his full attention to the three men before him.

Each was holding a weapon of some description that Anakin had either modified or created from scratch. He reached out for the weapon Pieter was holding. It looked just like a blaster but Pieter knew that if it could be modified, Anakin Skywalker would have found a way.

"I created a new chamber for the energy particles to be stored in and adapted the gas release valve," Anakin began explaining. Seeing the blank look on Pieter's face he sighed and pointed it at rivet in the wall. "Basically, I made this blaster more powerful. It is more accurate, has more force behind its shots and the gas cell will last longer. It is also completely silent to the ears of most beings."

He shot the rivet out of the wall without seeming to aim. There was no sound, just a flash of red then a soft ping as the rivet flung out of its home. Pieter nodded in appreciation. He took back the weapon and continued to study its design.

Anakin moved on to the next man, who was short but thin. Scamp had a pinched face that always appeared sour even when he was laughing. The man was an incredibly good shot and he had a long record of being the first into a battle and the last out. He was a well respected man, even if he did live up to his name.

The young rebel leader quickly explained what his weapon did before continuing on to the last man. Thom Hardle was an ex-slave just like Anakin and so he always felt a strong connection to the man. He recognised the determination and fierceness in Thom's fighting style as his own was similar. Growing up as a slave hardened anybody, and no matter how long ago it was or how many planets you put between yourself and your past, you never fully leave it behind.

As Anakin was going over the new functions he'd added to the DC-19 "Stealth" carbine when he sensed movement behind him. Obi Wan and Ferus had rejoined them and they waited patiently for their friend to finish his explanation.

"I think it is time to go," Olin announced.

Suddenly serious, the small group quickly did a once over on their plans before going their separate ways. Anakin and his team of three left the old house quickly but casually, disappearing into the darkness that night provided.

Olin and Obi Wan watched them become dark shadows before slipping away, both buried in the depths of their cloaks. The pair didn't take long to reach the Senate building. Cautiously, Obi Wan reached deep into the Force and felt three familiar presences waiting patiently near an air vent. The Jedi knew that Anakin would be with them, even if he couldn't feel him through the Force.

"They're ready," he muttered.

Ferus nodded and the pair disappeared into the dark shadows of a nearby building. They both settled down on the cold ground, hidden behind a large overflowing waste bin.

"This is where it all starts," Ferus said with a wayward grin before opening himself to the influence of the Force.


	4. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry it's taken so long guys! I hope you like this chapter and hopefully you can drop me a review. Cheers!_

Anakin led the small group through the intricate labyrinth that was the Senate building's air vent system. He had only needed one good look at the layout to commit it to memory but it still took ten minutes before he found the slightly smaller vents that led to the detainee blocks.

The ex-Jedi raised his hand over his shoulder, motioning for the group to stop. He heard a few sighs of relief as the men sat back against the wall, rubbing their sore knees.

"One at a time, on your bellies," Anakin instructed. "I'll lead the way."

Without another word, Anakin pushed his lean body into the ventilation shaft, using his elbows to pull himself forward. He heard Scamp, Pieter and Thom enter behind him, their breathing ragged and shallow in the confines of the vents. Anakin forced himself to go faster, knowing that the exit covering wasn't too far along.

When he found it, he whistled once, low and sharp. The three men stopped behind him instantly. The cover was small, probably only just big enough for Anakin's broad shoulders to fit through. The ex-Jedi grabbed the grate in his right hand and pulled it roughly backwards. Had he used his flesh hand, the grate probably wouldn't have come off first go, but as it was, his mechanical hand made short work of the simple bolts used to hold it over the hole.

Wincing at the harsh sound it made as it came away from the wall, Anakin placed the cover on the floor of the vent. All four men were silent for two full minutes as they waited for the alarm to be raised. When no sound of footsteps or yelling was forthcoming, Anakin glanced back to issue his orders.

"Okay, Thom I'm going to need you to stay in here. You're not going to fit through the hole and besides, we'll need someone to help lift the Senators into the vent."

Thom nodded, not in the least bit insulted about not being able to fit out of the vent. He was built powerfully and he was proud of it. It was the only thing he was thankful for during his time as a slave.

"Scamp, Pieter, you're with me," Anakin was continuing. "Pieter, I'll need you to scout ahead and make sure that there is no one around to hinder our mission. Scamp you're on rear scout. You have to make sure all the Senators get out without getting needlessly injured."

The two men nodded.

"Right, let's go."

Without another word, Anakin slithered out of the shaft and landed gracefully on the ground. His feet barely made the slightest whisper as he landed and he didn't even know Pieter was beside him until he brushed past, gun already resting in his hands. Scamp landed almost on top of Anakin but the ex-Jedi quickly jumped out of the way.

Both men shared an embarrassed smile before quickly turning to follow Pieter down the corridor. They took the first door on their left, passing an unconscious clone leaning against the wall beyond the open door.

As the two rebels moved deeper into the detainee block, the corridors began to turn into a maze. If Anakin hadn't traversed these hallways regularly in his days as a Jedi, he had no doubt that they would have gotten hopelessly lost. They had been designed that way for a reason. Anakin briefly hoped that Pieter hadn't got lost.

The pair turned yet another corner and suddenly the doors changed. Where once they'd been made of wood or glass depending on the room beyond they now were made of heavy iron with a grid of bars set at eye level. After five minutes, they had finally reached the cells.

Anakin gave a start as he heard a dull thud and a soft groan of pain. He didn't even glance over at Scamp to see if the other man had heard it too. Without hesitating, the ex-Jedi sprinted deeper into the corridor lined with cells, his blue eyes searching the dimly lit hall for his teammate.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and something solid hit Anakin in the chest. He stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet and landed heavily on the ground. The white something was now lying on top of him, its weight unbelievably heavy. Anakin coughed, trying to return some lost air after it had all been punched out of him when he fell. He groaned and began to push the white something away from him.

Suddenly the weight disappeared and Anakin was able to breathe easy. He blinked a couple of times in an effort to clear his vision. A hand was pushed in front of his face and his eyes followed the arm up to see Scamp smiling down at him.

"Do you always fight on your back?"

Anakin grimaced as he gripped Scamp's offered hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Only when the situation calls for it," Anakin muttered.

Scamp just rolled his eyes and turned to find Pieter fighting hand-to-hand with two clones. Without another word he dashed forward and tackled one of the clones to the ground. He landed on top of the stunned clone, instantly drawing his arm back and slamming it down on the man's neck.

The clone's body jerked and he suddenly began making a gargling sound. Scamp stood up and kicked the clone in the side. Anakin winced as he watched Scamp's booted foot make contact.

Suddenly, a heavy fog seemed to descend over his mind, making him dizzy and tired. He lifted his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Anakin! Get the Senators," Scamp yelled as he went to help Pieter.

Anakin shook his head as though that would help clear it. Scamp was right. He needed to get the Senators out quickly in case one of these clones had called for backup. But, as he took a step forward, his knees nearly gave out and a wave of nausea crashed through his head. He stumbled over to the nearest wall, bracing himself against it as though his life depended on it.

What was wrong with him? He could vaguely hear Scamp and Pieter calling out to him but he didn't answer. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it in every fibre of his being.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the fog disappeared and he was fine again. Blinking stupidly, Anakin glanced over to see Pieter take out the other clone before both men dashed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Pieter demanded.

Scamp was watching Anakin's face carefully. The ex-Jedi swallowed back the bad feeling that had swamped him, the feeling that was screaming at him to get the hell out of the Senate building, and nodded slowly.

"Let's just get the Senators and go," he murmured. His voice was croaky but neither of his teammates said anything about his sudden urgency in his demenour.

Anakin waited for the two men to take the lead before peering carefully into the darkened hallway they'd entered through. His hands clenched at his side as he turned to follow them. What had that been about? And where had the fog gone after leaving the feeling to continue tugging at his instincts?

* * *

Obi Wan and Ferus were bored. After they had successfully deactivated the alarm system, all they had to do was wait for their fellow rebels to return, hopefully with the rescued Senators. They both were sitting huddled in their warm cloaks, eyes closed, deep in meditation. Meditating was the best way to create a strong connection to the Force and both men were highly attuned to it at the moment. It was something to do while they waited. After all, the Force would alert them to any danger's that could befall their friends.

Obi Wan frowned as the Force washed through him. There was a tremor, a sudden shift in the light and dark sides of the Force. After the Jedi had been killed, the Emperor had claimed Coruscant as his base planet and it hadn't taken the dark side long to claim its hold on the planet. Both Obi Wan and Ferus had been fighting back the influence of the dark side ever since their arrival but this sudden shift worked in their favour.

To the Jedi, it felt like they were taking a sweet breath of mountain air. The relief from the omnipresent dark side was almost overwhelming even though the balance had only shifted slightly. Ferus opened his eyes to see Obi Wan already staring at him.

"I felt it too," Ferus murmured. "What was it?"

"The presence of the dark side has lessened slightly," Obi Wan muttered to himself. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Could it be that the Emperor himself has left the planet?"

Ferus's eyes widened in disbelief. The Emperor hardly ever left Coruscant, what would prompt him to do so now?

Abruptly Obi Wan's back straightened and his eyes became distant. Slowly a crease of pain wrinkled his forehead. He gasped and turned to face Ferus. His face was still screwed up as he concentrated hard.

"Ben?" Ferus said, concerned.

Obi Wan blinked and the distant look disappeared from his eyes. Ferus stared at the older man, confused and worried. He could feel that Obi Wan was distraught.

"The Emperor _did_ leave Coruscant just now," the older Jedi Master whispered hoarsely. "He found something. Something he's wanted for a long time now."

Ferus cocked his head to one side in confusion before realisation dawned on him. His eyes widened in panic and all feeling left his body.

"Padme and the twins!"


	5. Back to Bespin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Thanks for waiting everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review..._

Anakin hurried the Senators through the air vents, ignoring their protests and disgruntled comments. Clearly, using the ventilation system as a means of escape was not something they enjoyed. Not that they had a choice.

That nagging feeling had not lessened in Anakin's gut and it was beginning to make him feel physically sick. He needed to get back to Obi Wan and Ferus; they would know what was wrong.

"Master Skywalker, are you sure you know where you're going?"

Anakin did his best not to groan allowed. He had recognised the voice of Nee Alavar, one of Padmé's old Senate friends who he had never liked. She had been spoilt since her childhood and while she had good intentions, Anakin had never liked the way she went about having her say.

"Yes I'm positive," he replied as calmly as he could.

She mumbled something under her breath but Anakin chose to ignore her, crawling along even faster.

Moments later, he saw light and then the open shaft came into view. In seconds he had swung himself out of the air vent and landed lightly on his feet. That feeling was driving him crazy but he knew he had to get the Senators out of the air vent first. So, trying to ignore his instincts, he turned and helped Nee out of the vent. When her feel touched the ground, he turned to the next Senator and helped her too. Then Scamp jumped out of the vent and Anakin left him to get the rest of the Senators out.

Anakin's eyes scanned the surrounding area and it wasn't long before he spotted Ferus and Obi Wan. They were running towards the small group, their cloaks flapping in the wind behind them.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted.

Already the ex-Jedi could feel that sinking feeling rise and begin to engulf him. Something was terribly wrong. As soon as the two Jedi reached him, puffing and exhausted, Anakin demanded to know what was wrong.

Ferus and Obi Wan exchanged a look that Anakin couldn't place but ultimately ignored it.

"Please, tell me! Something bad is happening, something so bad that it is making me feel like I'm about to throw up," Anakin said.

Ferus released a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The Emperor has left Coruscant..."

"He has done that before and it has never even affected me so why now?"

"Hush Anakin," Obi Wan murmured. His eyes were ablaze with compassion. "Let Ferus finish."

Ferus gave the Jedi Master a thankful smile before turning his gaze back to the distraught Anakin.

"The Emperor has found Padme and the twins," he said softly.

Anakin blinked. His whole body felt suddenly numb.

Ferus saw Anakin's blue eyes go dull and his skin turn an unnatural shade of grey. He glanced quickly over to Obi Wan, his eyes concerned. Obi Wan's brow furrowed and he stepped closer to his frozen friend.

"Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin turned to face his friends. They both nearly flinched when they saw the sheer agony in his eyes and felt the nearly overwhelming guilt that he projected into the Force.

"I have to go," he finally said.

He spun on his heels and began walking swiftly towards his X-Wing Starfighter. Neither Obi Wan nor Ferus had the heart to stop him. Ferus watched Anakin go. He knew everyone was curious as to what had happened and why Anakin was leaving them but no one said anything.

"I feel sorry for the kid," Olin finally uttered. "He's been through so much."

Obi Wan nodded. "And he has so much more to go through. The Emperor isn't going to just leave him alone."

As Anakin's Starfighter shot off into the atmosphere, the two Jedi turned and began ushering the Senators into the cruiser they had waiting.

* * *

Padme released a soft sigh as she flopped down onto the couch. The twins had been fussing all day and hadn't given her any relief. But finally they'd settled down enough to sleep and now Padme was allowing the exhaustion of the day to wash over her.

She wished Anakin was there so he could massage away her troubles but as it was... She sighed again. Her eyes slowly slid closed and without realising it, she was asleep in seconds.

What felt like minutes later, Padme awoke with a start. Both Luke and Leia were crying and calling out to her. Anxious, the young mum leapt off the couch and dashed to her children's bedroom. As she pushed open the door, she froze.

Two men in dark cloaks held her children. They were both tall and a dark energy was emanating from them that filled Padme with terror. These people weren't friends and they had her kids. Sudden and powerful anger filled her, lending her frozen muscles the adrenaline needed to get moving again.

"Put my children down!" she shouted.

She hurried into the room and grabbed the furiously struggling Luke from his captor's arms. The man was insistent and didn't want to release his grip on the child. Suddenly, Luke bit down on the man's large hand. Coincidentally, at the same moment, Padme shoved her elbow back fiercely into the man's chest. He groaned and his grip slackened momentarily.

Within seconds Padme was cradling the toddler in her arms. Luke's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck and he was calling out to Leia.

Padme glanced desperately around for her other child and found her, seemingly asleep, in the other man's arms. Puzzled and more than a little worried, Padme didn't see the first man recover.

He reached out an arm and Padme felt the tremors of the Force as it hit her in the chest. Pain flared through her body as she was thrown across the room, Luke holding on for dear life. Padmé's head hit the wall with a dull thud and she slid down, head aching and body throbbing.

The man walked over to her limp form and easily pulled the toddler away from her.

"Mummy!" Luke cried.

Padme tried to get up, tried to rescue her little boy but her muscles wouldn't respond. In the end, she could only watch as the man placed his hand on Luke's forehead and closed his eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened. The Luke's eyes drifted shut and he stopped moving.

"What did you do to them?" Padme demanded, hating how weak her voice sounded.

They both ignored her as another person entered. Her cloak hood was down, unlike the other two, and Padme stifled a gasp as shock hit her.

"Hello Senator," the newcomer said with a smile.

Padme could only stare as the woman walked towards her. She was painfully familiar. It had come as a complete surprise to both Padme and Anakin when they'd discovered her betrayal. Her face had not aged well but then she'd never expected it too, not after she had succumbed to the powers of the Dark Side.

"I'm sorry about this Padme," the woman said.

She glanced over her shoulder at the two men.

"Deliver the kids, I've got this one," she ordered.

The men nodded silently and left the room. Padme struggled to rise. She had to get to her babies before they took them away! A hand firmly pushed her back down.

_Oh Anakin! Where are you? We need you!_

Padme knew he wasn't going to hear her silent pleas but she tried nonetheless.

A thin blue hand suddenly touched her forehead and Padme looked into the eyes of a once trusted friend. There was no mercy there, no remorse.

Fog started clouding Padmé's mind and within seconds, she was unconscious.

* * *

Anakin pushed his X-Wing Starfighter as fast as it could go. He was out of hyperspace and descending into Bespin's atmosphere, his knuckles white on the joy stick. His pulse was racing as the screaming of the overworked engine assaulted his ears.

Aircraft shot past him in a blur but he paid no notice to them, his concentration only for his family.

He'd let down his shields, touched the Force for a few milliseconds and then left his family unprotected. Some father he was.

His sharp eyes spotted the house in the distance. Its familiar white walls seemed to glow in the dark and he quickly guided the Starfighter to it. He had barely turned the engine off before leaping out and dashing inside his house.

The minute he set foot inside, he knew Padme and the twins weren't here. His hands balled into fists at his side. There was a foul taste in the air, like something had died and gone stale. Anakin followed the smell into his kid's bedroom.

The twin's beds had clearly been slept in but the children themselves were absent. Pain lanced at Anakin's heart as he spotted the small teddy bear that Leia always cuddled with at night. He picked it up and placed it gently back on her bed.

He turned away and that was when he noticed the dark stain on the wall opposite the beds. Anakin knew what it was without getting any closer. He swallowed and noticed something shiny on the floor.

Anakin picked the holodisk up and turned it on. Instantly two blue figures lit up the room, one of them standing over the other. He would recognise Padme anywhere. White hot rage filled him as he took in her slumped and clearly unconscious form and he could barely contain himself from crushing the holodisk.

The other figure was also easily recognisable as she'd made no attempt to hide her identity. It pained him to see her standing over his Padme, to know that she'd done that to his wife. To see someone who'd been so kind to Padme and himself over the years, go to the Dark Side was heartbreaking.

He pushed away Aayla Secura's betrayal and focused on the words she was saying.

"Meet me outside the Refugee Transport Terminal in an hour. If you're late, we will harm Padme, if you don't come alone, we will harm Padme. You're a smart man, you can figure out the rest," Aayla said. Her holographic image smiled and she bent down beside Padme. She ran a finger down the unconscious woman's cheek. "Padme was always the luckiest girl."

Aayla looked back at Anakin as though she'd known exactly where he would be when she'd recorded it.

"I'll be seeing you soon Anakin," she murmured with a grin.

The disk shut off and Anakin quickly shoved it into his pocket. The Refugee Transport Terminal was on the other side of Bespin and took nearly two hours to reach during the calm hours of the day. Anakin only hoped that the time of night and his modified X-Wing would be able to get him there on time. He couldn't risk Padmé's health. Not when it was already his fault she was in the enemy's hands.


	6. Separated

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry about the wait but hopefully I should be more regular with my updates from now on._

Anakin reached deep into the Force, something he had not done for years. Ever since the twins were born and Order 66 carried out, the ex-Jedi had cut himself off from the Force. His presence was too strong and easily recognisable, something the Sith Lord's would have used to their advantage. But now they had his family, his precious loved ones who he'd sacrificed so much to keep safe, and the Sith's knew that wherever his family was, Anakin wouldn't be far away. So there was no point running into a trap without his greatest strength.

He was sprinting through the entrance hall of the Refugee Transport Terminal searching desperately for Padme when he saw her. Her height had always been her most recognisable feature, especially with her blue skin. It didn't help that there were very few people waiting for transport at midnight and that she was the only non-human present in the Terminal.

At the moment her back was to him but he knew that she had felt his arrival. Anakin slowed and began walking in her direction.

"Where is Padme?" he demanded.

He was meters away from the Twi'lek when Aayla spun around, her dark cloak twirling with her. Her eyes were a sickly yellow colour and an infuriating smirk pulled at her lips.

"Don't come any closer Skywalker," the Sith Lord ordered.

Anakin did as she said, stopping where he was and balling his fists by his sides. He could see Padme now, her dark curls covering her face. She was still unconscious but her hands had been cuffed in front of her. Aayla was standing over her as a protective mother would her child. Her lightsaber was in her hands, unlit.

Anakin let the Force flood him, a euphoric feeling that spread through every cell in his body and made him believe he could do anything.

"Let her go," he said softly.

Aayla's smirk grew. "Now you know that won't be happening."

Anakin's eyes stayed firmly on Padme but his senses were searching the near-empty Refugee lounge. He needed something to use as a weapon, something to...

A soft moan from Padme bought his attention back to the two females in front of him. Aayla's red lightsaber was hovering over Padme, who had a thin line of blood tricking down her arm. Anakin growled and stepped closer, anger raging through him.

Aayla tutted and held up her lightsaber. "I wouldn't if I were you."

With a great effort Anakin forced himself to calm down, to release his anger into the Force. Aayla nodded once, as though in thanks. She extinguished her weapon.

"Better," she reached inside her cloak and pulled something out.

Before Anakin could see what it was, she had thrown it at him. Instinctively he reached out and caught it. They looked like a pair of standard issue stun cuffs but he somehow sensed that they were different.

"Put them on," the Sith instructed.

He could see the predatory stance of the Sith Lord as she stood over his angel and knew that it would be in Padme's best interest if he just did as she said. For now. He still had to rescue his kids.

He placed the cuffs around his wrists and snapped them shut. Instantly, the Force left him and the sudden absence of its strength nearly made him fall over.

Finally Aayla moved away from Padme and came to stand in front of the ex-Jedi. She grabbed his cuffed hands and made sure that they were secure and tight. Then she smiled at him.

"Smart move Skywalker," she said. "Our transport should already be here."

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked as Aayla walked over to Padme. She picked up his wife and carefully carried her over to him.

"Because this is what my Master wants."

Using the Force, Aayla pulled Anakin to his feet and made him walk in front of her. Padme was lying over the Sith's shoulder.

They passed through a lounge area and then proceeded into the Galactic Travel wing. Hundreds of spacecraft were parked in the hanger but everything was eerily silent. There was no one around when they entered and Aayla gave Anakin a Force shove to make him walk faster.

Anakin's mind was working overtime. He needed a plan but the situation seemed hopeless at the moment. He was restrained and incapable of touching the Force, Padme was unconscious and in the hands of a Sith Lord and even if they did manage to escape, the Sith's still had his twins.

Internally he sighed. He would have to bide his time. Patience, Obi Wan would say. The moment would appear when the Force allowed it. So Anakin walked, head bowed, letting Aayla guide him.

Emperor Palpatine stood in the control deck of his starship. Behind him, hundreds of men busied themselves with keeping the ship in orbit outside of Bespin's atmosphere. He ignored them all – none of them were important.

Anakin Skywalker's Force presence was burning like the twin suns of Tattooine, sudden and distracting. It would appear he was no longer hiding his presence or that of his wife and two children.

A satisfied smile crept onto his face as he felt anger ripple through Anakin's presence. It burnt so bright and strong for a few moments before he got a grip on his emotions and expelled it into the Force. Palpatine was glad that the young Jedi still had his impressive spirit and strength. It would make it so much easier to control him.

"Emperor Palpatine Sir?"

The smile turned into a scowl as he spun to face the young officer behind him. The man had nearly no Force presence and was obviously someone of no real importance.

"What do you want?" Palpatine spat.

The officer bowed his head as he spoke. "The Skywalker children are on their way to Coruscant and Skywalker and his wife have been secured."

"Excellent! You may leave," the Emperor instructed and the relieved officer left in a hurry.

It wouldn't be long before everything fell into place. He would have Skywalker's power, his children's power and the best leverage over all three of them.

Aayla led Anakin aboard her ship, Padme still over her shoulder. She dropped the ex-Senator into the nearest chair, ignoring Anakin's angry growl.

"On your knees Skywalker," she ordered.

She watched him carefully as his eyes darted quickly between Padme, the door and finally back at Aayla. Slowly he lowered himself onto the floor, apparently deciding against a swift and likely pointless escape attempt.

Walking backwards she moved closer to the pilot, who had been waiting quietly for her return. The passenger chair beside the pilot was empty except for two round circles of shining steel. She nodded to the pilot as she picked up the collars. The pilot turned to his controls and started flicking switches.

Aayla walked back over to Anakin and Padme. She opened one of the collars using the Force and placed it around Padme's neck. It was loose around her slender neck but once it snapped close she wouldn't be getting it off without the help of the Force. As the ex-Senator was not Force sensitive that wouldn't be a problem.

Now she turned to face Anakin. His deep blue eyes looked like a storm as he studied her.

"Oh don't get so sentimental on me. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up," she muttered with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind..."

Aayla walked over to Anakin and leant towards him, the collar outstretched in her hands. She was tense, waiting for his rebellion. Nothing happened until Aayla was centimetres from his throat. Then Anakin moved with blinding speed.

His hands, still bound together, wrapped around Aayla's wrists and held tight. The steel fingers of his metal arm bit deep into Aayla's skin but she refused to cry out. In one swift movement Anakin threw his whole body weight at her and slammed her back against the thick wall of the ship. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and before she could recover, Anakin's forehead smashed into her own. Her vision blurred for a moment and her head swam. Vaguely, Aayla noticed Anakin release her hands and that powerful anger suddenly filled her. The Force flooded her system, clearing her head and lending her its infinite strength.

Anakin was leaning over Padme, his hands gently checking for a pulse. Aayla, in her fury, lashed out at the ex-Jedi. He flew backwards and his head slammed into the wall behind him. The thud rang around the vast interior of the ship and Anakin slid down the wall, shoulders hunched and limbs limp.

Aayla walked over to where she'd dropped the collar after Anakin's initial attack and picked it up. Anakin stirred and tried to stand up but Aayla used the Force to lift his unresisting body and held him still against the wall.

She didn't stop until she was only a foot away from Anakin's face. The Sith roughly snapped the collar shut around Anakin's neck before lifting her hand to his cheek.

With careful movements, Aayla ran a finger down his cheek. She lingered over his lips as she leaned in close.

"Good try, but now we have you and the Emperor is not going to lose you so easily," she whispered.

Anakin glared down at her. Suddenly Aayla pushed her lips against his, rough and unyielding. Anakin tried to pull away but Aayla just used the Force to keep him still. It wasn't so much that she wanted to kiss him, sure he was a very handsome man and she did enjoy it, but Aayla wanted nothing more than to assert her control.

When she pulled away, Anakin wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't wait to have fun with you and your pretty little doll," Aayla muttered.

There was a feral triumphant grin on her face as she released Anakin and sat in the passenger seat beside the pilot. She strapped herself in and called over her shoulder for Anakin to find a seat as they were about to jump to light speed.

As the pilot hit the hyperdrive, Anakin glanced over at his unconscious wife and sighed. This wasn't good at all.


	7. Worrying Complications

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Emperor Palpatine could feel his prey getting closer and closer. Although he had employed the best minds in the galaxy to create the Force resistant cuffs Anakin wore, Palpatine could still feel the sheer power that emanated from the young man. He was impatient as he paced around the control room. The sooner he had the ex-Jedi under his complete control, the happier he would be.

The door to the control room slid open with a hiss and a man entered. He was tall and thin, had dark brown hair and a handsome face. In his hand he held a holodisk and was in the process of deactivating it as he entered. He looked up and caught sight of Palpatine straight away.

"Emperor," he called. He walked straight up to the imposing figure and bowed low. "I just received word that the Skywalker children are nearly at their destination. So far there have been no signs of the Rebel Alliance coming after either the children or parents."

The Emperor nodded. "Thank you Abernathy, you can return to your position now."

Abernathy bowed again, this time accompanied with a respectful nod. Then he turned on his heels and left.

Palpatine had already spun back to face the control room. As he watched, one of his men announced that there was a ship approaching. He activated the communicator and demanded an entry code. A crackly voice replied, obviously with an active code before he pressed a few buttons and then the tractor beam began pulling the ship into their trajectory. The Emperor could feel the overwhelming power draw closer and closer. Soon.

"Sir," Abernathy was back, this time carrying a transparent square of glass. There was glowing writing all over it. "Skywalker and his wife have arrived."

"Bring Skywalker to me immediately. Take Padme down to the cells," Palpatine directed without even turning around.

He sensed the man leave a second time. Emperor Palpatine was an intelligent man and knew that he had to keep the pair separated. Anakin drew his strength from the knowledge that his wife was safe and well, or at least from knowing that he could protect her. If he was kept in the dark about her well-being then he could use that uncertainty to his advantage. At least until he had him under control. And that moment was inching closer every second.

* * *

Obi Wan and Ferus had both sensed the moment Anakin reopened himself to the Force. It had been like the birth of a star – the sudden and intense burning was so bright and the power unleashed was like nothing felt before. Neither Jedi knew whether to treat it as a blessing or an omen. They both understood that something would have happened to his family for Anakin to do something so drastic. Just what that something was, they didn't know.

There ship was cruising through hyperspace, heading for the Rebel base. It was the only place they could ensure the Senators safety. Their rescued cargo was currently settled in the cargo hold, relieved that they'd not been forgotten. Or executed.

"We need to find out what has happened. Have you gotten in contact with him yet?" Ferus asked. He was agitated. He had always respected Anakin, if grudgingly at first and now that they had sorted through their differences, he considered Anakin a close friend. And he always looked after his friends. They were all he had.

Obi Wan tried to ignore the impatience of the younger man as he reached deep into the Force. As Anakin's old Master he was hoping that he would have a closer Force connection to him, which would give him at least some idea as to what had happened. So far he could feel nothing but a jumble of emotions. Fear and anger were paramount but he also sensed guilt, determination and a little bit of recklessness. Suddenly he stumbled and Ferus reached out a steadying hand.

"Ben? What happened?" he too had sensed something but clearly not as strongly as Ben.

Obi Wan looked up at Ferus. His tired eyes spoke volumes but this was something that needed to be vocalised.

"He's been caught. One second his presence was brighter than the twin suns of Tattooine and now it's just barely there. Someone is using a Force repellent on him, cuffs maybe?"

Ferus's eyes narrowed. He spun and disappeared into the pilot cabin without a word. Obi Wan followed, curious.

"How far from the base are we?" he demanded.

The pilot checked his consoles before replying.

"About an hour sir," he said.

Ferus nearly growled. "Can you make this hunk of junk go any faster?"

"Sir, the hyper drive only has one speed," the pilot replied nervously.

Ferus spun angrily and ran a hand through his hair. Then he took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force.

He placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and said in a kind voice, "Just do your best."

The pilot nodded, obviously relieved that the Jedi wasn't angry with him.

Obi Wan, who had his hands buried deep in the sleeves of his cloak, watched his young friend with interest. He had seen Ferus and Anakin's fierce rivalry as teenagers, had seen them fight between each other both verbally and physically and now he'd seen them work together. He had been just as surprised as Anakin had been when Ferus had approached the ex-Jedi, wanting to work things out between them. Surprised, and very proud at the same time. Obi Wan knew that Ferus was a proud man and that it would have taken a lot for him to be the instigator of their friendship but he had obviously grown into a worthy Jedi.

"What are you planning Ferus?" Obi Wan asked.

Ferus glanced up at the old Jedi and seemed to consider something very hard before he said it.

"He obviously needs our help," Ferus began, "So the sooner we reach the base, the sooner we can rid ourselves of these Senators. As soon as we land I am grabbing my starship and I am going to find him. I would appreciate your help Ben."

"Of course I will come with you but we actually need a plan. We are not going into this like Anakin would," Obi Wan muttered.

Ferus smiled in appreciation before announcing he was going to get some sleep while he still could.

* * *

Aayla Secura held her lightsaber only centimetres from a now-awake Padme's throat. She motioned for Anakin to go in front of her as they exited the ship. Anakin watched the Sith carefully as he slowly walked past his wife and her captor. His fists were clenched tight, knowing he was helpless to protect her. The only thing he could do was obey his captors until the Force revealed an opening for him to escape. Then he would get his children and the Skywalker's would disappear again.

For the moment he walked down the ramp into the giant hanger. The starship had landed at the end of a long row of starships. In front of him, a small battalion of clones waited, blasters at the ready. As soon as he was within reach, two of the clones holstered their weapons and grabbed his upper arms. They began leading him towards the door at the other end of the hanger, the battalion following closely behind.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder and saw Padme and Aayla standing at the base of the ramp. Aayla's weapon was hanging on her belt while her hand was clamped tightly around Padme's upper arm. The small woman was struggling furiously but wasn't achieving much. Aayla smiled nastily at him before dragging his wife in the other direction.

"Padme!" Anakin cried.

He instantly began struggling. He tried to pull his arms from the bruising grips of the clones but they had been expecting his resistance. One of the clones marching behind him pulled out a smaller blaster shaped weapon and placed it against Anakin's back. He pulled the trigger and Anakin screamed. Electricity coursed through his skin, seizing his muscles and instantly filling him with agonising pain. The clone held it there for a few seconds before releasing the trigger.

Anakin sagged in his captors arms. His muscles ached and twitched but were completely useless. He couldn't even lift his head off his chest. His breathing was ragged and he found that he was struggling to draw in air. The tightness around his throat scared him more than his useless muscles but he tried his best to calm himself down and relax.

The clones dragged their helpless captive through the winding white corridors and into the control room. A dark presence was hanging ominously in the air. The smell in the room was like sulphur and ammonia. Anakin tried not to gag as he realised that what he smelt was the dark side of the Force manifested in a physical body.

The clones stopped walking and dropped the unresisting Anakin on the ground. He was slowly regaining control of his muscles so it made it incredibly difficult for him to push himself to his knees, especially as he was still cuffed. At least he could breathe freely now. When he was finally resting on his knees, he raised his head to see the Emperor towering him. He nearly fell over from the darkness that oozed out of the old man.

"Anakin Skywalker," Palpatine smiled. "Finally we are reacquainted."

"Where have you taken my children and where is Padme?" Anakin demanded. His voice wasn't very strong so the force behind his words wasn't very impressive.

"You need not concern yourself with them. You have much more pressing issues," Palpatine reached into his cloak as he spoke. "Now I will only give you this choice this one time. I advise you to take it for it is the better of your choices."

Anakin ignored him. Instead he searched the control room, taking in the number of workers, security guards and droids, where the exits were and possible escape routes. Suddenly he felt invisible fingers grip his chin and force him to look up at the Emperor.

"Join me and work alongside me. Your family will have the protection you seek and you will have such incredible power," Palpatine said.

Anakin, unable to look away, lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're still pulling this one? I told you once and I'll tell you again. I will not join you," he stated. Best to be as simple and straightforward as possible, that way his answer couldn't be misconstrued.

Palpatine smiled evilly as he withdrew his hand from his cloak. "I'd kind of hoped you'd say that."

In his hand he held a silver bracelet similar to the collar that now hung around Anakin's neck. The Emperor dropped down to Anakin's level and raised the ex-Jedi's hand with the Force. He spoke softly to him as he opened the bracelet.

"This is a very special cuff that I invented specifically for you. It can only be opened by the dark side of the Force and enables me to control your powers. It won't inhibit your ability to use the Force unless I wish it too. You see what it does is sense when the Force is being used within the wearer's body. If permission has not been given to the bracelet to say you can use the Force then it will emit an electrical pulse through your body strong enough to render you unconscious. Not only that but it will also send a signal to your pretty necklace there. That necklace is another special accessory I had invented. It is made of a very malleable alloy that reacted to electricity and electrical currents. When it receives a shock the metal contracts. It will continue to react until the metal senses no electrical pulses. Are you seeing where this is going?"

Palpatine slipped the bracelet over Anakin's waiting wrist and clipped it shut. It was a snug fit, barely enough room between steel and skin for air. Anakin's wrist was released and he stared down at it, knowing exactly what the Emperor was talking about. As soon as that bracelet was activated and the electricity started to course through his body, the necklace would react and begin to contract, effectively cutting off his airway.

The Emperor stood up and took a step back.

"Release him," he waved at the clones still behind his prisoner. He started to turn away as though having captured the galaxies number one wanted man didn't concerned him.

As a clone moved forward with the key for his cuffs, Palpatine looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and one more thing, before you get any grand ideas," he said casually, "Your bracelet is also connected to the necklace around your wife's throat. Whatever happens to you will happen to her. So think carefully before you play hero."

Then the Emperor walked back to the observation deck, an evil satisfied grin on his face. Behind him, Anakin continued to stare at the bracelet a new sense of dread filling him. How was he going to save his wife and children now?

_Any ideas about what's going to happen? :D _


	8. A New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry I keep taking so long. I feel I'm letting you all down. You guys have been great and very patient with me. Thanks. I'll just let you know I do work a lot which sadly has priority over fanfic but I do try my best to get these chapters out to you. So again, thank you and sorry._

When Ferus finally reached the Skywalker residence, he was not at all surprised to find it abandoned. He leapt out of his starship and approached the silent house with his senses alert. The front door was slightly open and he pushed his way in, feeling around with the Force before entering the hallway beyond. Ferus couldn't sense the dark side within so he proceeded to search the house. He quickly moved from room to room but found nothing out of the ordinary until he reached the twins' bedroom. From there it just seemed to get worse.

He found the mess that Padme had made whilst struggling for her children and the small dark stain of her blood. Then he found the holodisk.

Suddenly every part of his being was screaming at him that something terrible was going to happen. The overwhelming sense hadn't stemmed from his discovery though. It was all around him, imbedded in the Force like a blazing sun. Ferus stilled and instantly cast out his senses in an effort to find the cause of the Force's sudden warning.

From his pocket, his comlink beeped. Ferus quickly fished it out and was relieved when Obi Wan's voice came through the receiver.

"_Do you feel that?_" Obi Wan asked.

"It's hard not to. You don't think this has anything to do with Anakin do you?"

Ferus heard Obi Wan sigh before replying. "_I think that it has more to do with my old padawan than we'd like to believe. He's obviously in deep trouble wherever he is. Did you find anything at Anakin's home?_"

"I found a holodisk among the mess but I haven't watched it yet."

"_Well it's a start I guess. Ferus_," Obi Wan paused for a moment. "_We need to find Anakin and his family. The Force has never been this unsettled before which definitely isn't a good thing._"

Ferus agreed and disconnected after promising to inform Obi Wan if he found anything helpful.

The disk proved to be more helpful than he'd hoped. As he watched, Ferus could feel Anakin's lingering rage surrounding the message. He could just imagine his young friend seething as he watched the love of his life lie unconscious in the hands of the Sith and with no idea of the whereabouts of his two children. Anakin would have blamed himself, which would have only increased his anger, simultaneously weakening and strengthening him at the same time.

When the message ended, Ferus quickly commed Obi Wan and told him to meet him at the Refugee Transport Terminal in half an hour before pocketing the holodisk and running back to his starship. As he fired up the engines and started his ascent, the Force rippled again before falling ominously silent once more.

Fear was beginning to set in. Nothing good could come from such a powerful warning from the Force. Nothing good at all.

* * *

Carth Aldan stood alone on the landing platform. His hands were clasped behind him as his dark maroon robe billowed around his legs, his nose-less face turned skyward. His blue green skin, typical of his people the Neimoidian's, was warming up quickly in the midmorning sun but despite this discomfort, Carth waited patiently.

He didn't have long to wait though. Not quite an hour later, a fast moving black and gray blur shot through the atmosphere and began the landing procedures. It was heading straight for the landing platform Carth waited on.

The Neimoidian watched emotionlessly as the Scimitar landed directly parallel to him and powered down. A ramp suddenly lowered itself from the round back and two clone troupers exited. In their arms, they each held a furiously struggling infant. The first clone to reach Carth held a three year old boy, whose hair was the colour of corn silk and his eyes a blazing blue. When the second clone reached him, it didn't take Carth long to spot their resemblance. While the second toddler was a girl, a dark eyed, dark haired angel, both children shared the same fierce determined steely glare and stubborn set of their jaws. Both characteristics inherited from their famous parents.

"My Dad's going to get you for this!" Leia cried as she punched the clone holding her with her tiny fists.

"Yeah he's going to kick your butts!" Luke added.

Carth laughed at the twins' escape attempts.

"The Skywalker children," one of the clones' announced unnecessarily.

He held out Luke and Carth took the wriggling infant. Before he could get a good hold on him, Luke poked the Neimoidian in the eye with his finger before biting down hard on one of Carth's hands. Carth cursed and nearly dropped the boy. Luke instantly wriggled harder when he felt the grip slacken around his waist.

Unable to keep a hold on him, Carth dropped Luke, who landed rather gracefully for a three year old. Luke looked straight at Leia, who was still trying to free herself from the clone holding her. Leia paused for a moment as the twins shared a nod.

"Run Luke!" Leia shouted.

Carth, having recovered from Luke's attack, made a grab for the little boy. He missed him by centimetres as Luke suddenly dashed straight at the clone holding his sister. Carth was amazed at the speed Luke showed but was pulled out of his thoughts as the youngster proceeded to kick the clone in the shin. Hard.

The clone cried out but didn't drop Leia. Luke, undeterred, dashed around behind the tall clone trouper and jumped up onto his back. Again Carth was floored by the young Skywalker's agility and stood still, simply watching in awe.

As Luke wrapped his tiny arms around the clone's neck, his companion who had carried Luke from the spacecraft was sneaking up behind the child. Luke bashed his closed fist down repeatedly on the clone's helmet, his teeth clenched and bared in anger.

"Luke, look out!" Leia cried upon seeing the second clone.

But she was too late. Before her twin could turn, the second clone leapt at his companion and grabbed Luke in his arms, holding on tight. Luke continued to put up a fight but he was tiring.

"Impressive," Carth muttered to himself.

The two clones didn't offer the children to Carth this time. Instead they kept firm holds on the kids and simply followed the Neimoidian Separatist as he led them to their destination.

They didn't have to go far. The landing platform was a private one, owned by the Aldan family for generations. It had been built above their impressive residence, which Carth had also inherited after the suspicious disappearance of his parents. He was proud of his home, which was built into the side of a mountain. It was a magnificent house, with gardens in the eating areas and more sleeping quarters than entirely necessary. It also had an underground vault, a truly vast area with as many rooms as there were empty training areas, all of which was sealed off from the outside world by a giant blast-proof, Force resistant door.

It was to this vault that the young Skywalker children were being taken. They were carried through the beautiful house, down to the next level, bypassing the slaves quarters by use of a secret stairwell, and into the last room of the house. It was small and empty but had a giant chrome coloured round door set into the opposite wall.

Carth walked straight up to the blast door and entered a code into the door itself, which then swung open slowly. The Separatist motioned for the clones to enter before following and closing the door behind them. It shut with a resounding bang, followed by a loud hiss noise – the pressure release from the hydraulic locking mechanism.

Once inside, the clones carried their prisoners along a long corridor lined with doors that led to countless rooms. At the very end of the corridor, a huge space seemed to just open up. But the twins never made it to the end of the corridor.

Just a few doors away from the end, Carth stopped and turned to his left. From there he placed his hand over a square of black slate and the door whooshed open.

"Welcome to your new home," Carth said, smiling at Luke.

Luke glanced into the dark room and shuddered. He didn't like the emptiness the room seemed to emit and turned to face Leia.

"No, sorry young one," Carth continued, noting the twins' exchange. "Your sister will have her own room."

As the twins realised they were to be separated, both stared struggling even harder. The clone holding Luke carried him into the room as the young Skywalker reached his arm out towards his sister.

"Don't leave me Luke," Leia whispered her eyes round and terrified.

Luke couldn't hide his own fear as he replied, "I'm sorry Lee-Lee."

Leia stretched out to him and for a moment, as the two clones passed each other, the twins brushed hands but then Luke was forced into the room and everything turned black around him.

The last sound he heard was the finality of his cell door closing. Then there was only cold, lonely darkness.


	9. Cuff and Collar

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_This is where is starts getting darker so prepare yourself for torture and whatever else I can think of._

Palpatine stood with his back to his young captive, waiting patiently for Anakin's short temper to snap. He knew that the ex-Jedi hated being helpless and that he would eventually reach for the Force despite his warnings. So he waited patiently, using the dark side of the Force to sense Anakin's movements.

"What do you want with my family?" Anakin demanded.

He was still standing where Palpatine had left him and the Force was gathering around him. Palpatine could feel the strength the Force held but feign ignorance of its occurrence. He wanted Anakin to believe that his attack was going to be a surprise. But with the cuff around his wrist, no use of the Force on Anakin's behalf was to be a surprise to Palpatine anymore. He was in control more than Anakin wanted to believe. And Anakin's attempt at an attack would hurt no one but himself. And Padme.

"You and your children are incredibly strong Force users. With your strength I will rule unchallenged – no one will be able to defy me. Your children were an added bonus and Padme; well she is the perfect leverage over all of you. As long as she is kept safe you will be compliant," Palpatine informed him.

The Sith Lord could feel the anger growing within the ex-Jedi, his helplessness infuriating him almost as much as the threats towards his family. The Force was strengthening around Skywalker as he poured his emotions into it. Palpatine almost smiled.

"My children will defy you," Anakin hissed. His hands were balled into fists at his side.

Palpatine laughed softly, finally turning to look at his captive. "Your children are three years old."

Anakin smirked at the Sith. "My children are Skywalkers."

Palpatine glared at him for a moment.

"Whether they are Skywalkers or not, they will learn their place. Just as you will learn that yours is at my side," he spat.

A chill ran through Anakin at Palpatine's words. "What do you mean, they will learn their place?"

Palpatine sensed the sudden change in the young man's whirlwind of emotions and knew that he had hit a nerve. There was something that Anakin wasn't telling him about his children but for now it didn't matter. All that mattered was weakening his prey.

"That is not your concern at this moment."

Anakin's anger peaked as the desire to protect his children ran rampant through his body. He couldn't stand the fact that Palpatine held all the cards and he couldn't be there for his children or wife. Anakin released his anger, his fear, and his love into the Force and then sent it all hurtling towards the Emperor.

Palpatine grinned evilly as he felt Anakin release the Force.

It happened the instant Anakin unleashed the Force. The bracelet, having sensed the power building up within its wearer, had begun charging itself, syphoning energy from the very Force Anakin was manipulating. The longer Anakin had held onto the power and the more strength he fed it, the stronger and more powerful the electrical charge had become. So in the moment that Anakin released the almighty Force burst, the bracelet released its respective power.

As Palpatine watched in silent glee, Anakin dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. He couldn't open his mouth to scream, his muscles had seized up the moment the intense electrical charge had been released. Even if he could open his mouth, nothing would have come out anyway for the collar had reacted in the same instant as the bracelet. It was tightening viciously around Anakin's throat, constricting his airway and cutting off the circulation to his head. Blue flashes of lightning streaked all over his body and the most Anakin could do was curl into a ball and twitch pathetically as his face slowly turned a dark shade of red. Within minutes he was unconscious.

* * *

Everything hurt. His body kept tensing and then shivering as his muscles relaxed again. His wrist, the one wearing the cuff, felt like the skin was burnt but it was his throat that hurt the most. It was painfully dry and every time he swallowed, fresh new pain scraped its way down his throat. Turning his head hurt almost as much. The collar had dug deep into his skin as it tightened leaving behind a dark red ring around his neck. The skin was raw and tight and the collar kept rubbing on it as he moved.

It took a few moments before Anakin felt strong enough to open his eyes and look around. When he did, he found he was no longer in the control room. He had been moved while he was unconscious and was now in a dimly lit dungeon.

There was nothing adorning the large cell except for the manacles that hung from the ceiling in the direct centre of the room. Anakin was lying on the cold steel floor, his right hip flush against the furthest wall from the door. As he shivered again, this time from the cold, he noticed that he was shirtless.

Slowly, against his aching body's protests, Anakin lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and then sat back on his haunches. The thick glove that usually covered his metal arm was nowhere to be seen.

Anakin flexed his metal fingers as he thought. His bionic arm was stronger than his flesh arm – that had been proven many times throughout the Clone Wars. Maybe...

He tried pulling at the cuff around his wrist but no amount of strength seemed to even scratch it. Half-heartedly he tugged at the collar, knowing the results would be the same but needing to try anyway.

Suddenly the door swung open. Anakin's head snapped around in time to see the Emperor and Aayla Secura enter, followed by two clone troupers. The last clone in closed the door behind him before standing on the other side of the door to his comrade. They held their blasters ready, set to stun.

The Emperor stopped in front of the door, between the manacles and clones. Aayla walked over to Anakin, her sickly yellow eyes blazing in triumph. She had her lightsaber clipped to her belt but she didn't make a move to keep it from him. Anakin's eyes threw it only one glance before returning to the painfully familiar face, his mind working furiously on a way to escape.

Aayla dropped down in front of him, her eyes maintaining contact the whole time. She smiled evilly. Her hand dropped to her lightsaber, gently caressing its hilt. Then she unclipped it and held it out to him on her open palm.

"Go ahead Skywalker," she motioned with her head at it. "Take it. Use it."

She was taunting him, he knew. He didn't even look at it. Anakin was no fool. He remembered the pain from when he last used the Force and he wasn't going to repeat that any time soon. His stoic gaze didn't faze Aayla. She just laughed and fastened her lightsaber back to her belt.

"He can be taught!" she said.

She turned away from him and nodded to the clone troupers. They slung their weapons over their shoulders and walked over to Anakin. They grabbed him under the armpits and hauled him to his feet. He suppressed a groan as his body screamed in protest.

The clones dragged the weakly struggling Anakin into the middle of the room where they proceeded to raise his arms over his head and clip the manacles around his wrists. When he was secured there they both stepped back and returned to their posts beside the entrance.

Aayla pulled a remote out from her cloak, her grin growing. She pressed a button and the chains began to retract into the ceiling, forcing Anakin onto his toes and then higher still. When Aayla finally released the button and the chains stopped moving, Anakin was a good foot from the ground. His shoulders screamed in protest as they were forced to take his whole weight. The ex-Jedi gritted his teeth as he struggled to ignore his pain-wracked body.

"We have a few months before we return to Coruscant so we're going to start your training now," Palpatine announced. He walked around his prisoner, who dangled helplessly before him.

_Months_? Anakin thought. _No hyper speed then_.

A sudden sharp biting pain bought Anakin back to his predicament. He cried out before gritting his teeth again, breathing deeply through his nose. The pain had come from a neuronic whip as it struck his back. The whip was designed as a torture device, the likes of which Anakin hadn't seen before. It had sent a sharp electrical pulse through his nerves, momentarily paralysing them, while at the same time opening up a deep gash on his skin.

Anakin could feel the blood running down his back, soaking into the hem of his pants.

"From now on you are going to be working for me," Palpatine announced, walking back in front of Anakin. He held the whip in his hand – nothing special, just a standard handle although a little bulky with a thick flexible cable at the end. Anakin kept his eyes on it, already disliking it. The pain it had shocked him with was almost as bad as the cuff and collar combination.

Palpatine walked right up to Anakin so he was only a couple of centimetres from his face before continuing.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you boy. I'm going to break your spirit and crush your hopes until everything that once made you the Hero with No Fear is no more. When I am finished with you, pleasing me will be the only thing you want to do," the Emperor promised.

Anakin glared at him, hatred darkening his cobalt eyes. The Force started to gather around him again, reacting to his powerful emotions. Palpatine noticed this and humour lit up his eyes.

"Oh please do my pet," he hissed. "Unleash the Force on me again. I enjoy seeing you in pain."

With great effort Anakin allowed the Force to dissipate around him. He was not going to play the Emperor's games. Nor was he keen to feel the agony of the cuff again. He glanced over at Aayla and noticed she was enjoying every moment of Anakin's plight.

Palpatine walked over to his young Sith Lord and handed her the neuronic whip.

"I'll leave you two to become reacquainted," he said before exiting the room.

Aayla's grin widened as she activated the whip. Electricity pulsed down its length as she walked around Anakin. Her free hand gently ran along his torso as she circled him once. Anakin did his best to follow her with his eyes but he couldn't see past his suspended arms on either side. When she disappeared behind him, he tensed; waiting for the moment the whip would connect with his skin and send him into sheer agony.

For a whole minute nothing happened. Warily, Anakin tried to turn his head around to see what she was waiting for. His shoulders, which were slowing going numb, flared up and he groaned.

That was when Aayla struck.

The whip sent pulses of electricity into his nerves, alternatively lighting them with pain before it got too much for them and numbing them to everything. He could feel a new cut open up and more blood ran down his back as he cried out.

For hours Aayla seemed content to continue thrashing him, opening many more cuts before deepening those she'd already made. When she finally stopped, Anakin could barely think he was in so much pain.

Aayla walked back around him and stood where he could see her. Then she pressed another button on the chains remote and his manacles released him.

Anakin fell to the floor and lay there, unmoving. His back was a raging fire of pain and he couldn't move his shoulders. His breathing was heavy as he watched Aayla deactivate the whip and usher the clones out in front of her. When the door was closed and he was alone again, Anakin finally closed his eyes and let out a small, pain laced groan.

He didn't want to admit it just yet but he could already feel the despair setting in. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.


	10. Obvious Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Padme was alone in her cell. She refused to think of it as her room. She had not come here willingly and so it was a cell.

The room itself was plain but still nicely furnished. There was no window and only one exit which had no way of being opened from within the room. A huge bed was against the furthest wall, its dark maroon and gold covers giving the allusion of riches and wealth. Beside it to the left was a dark wooden dresser, packed with enough clothes to last her a month without washing. Set into the adjacent wall was another door which opened into a large washroom. It too was ready for her use with shampoos and hair products all stacked neatly in their appropriate places.

Directly opposite the bathroom was a small bookcase filled with all kinds of old novels. They were of pre-holo design, all of them with a hard cover and paper pages. Padme hadn't seen these kinds of books since before her grandma had died. A comfy sofa sat beside it, underneath a towering lamp.

The readiness of the room unnerved Padme. Whoever had designed it had thought of everything.

Moments after she'd been released from the cuffs and thrown into the room, Padme had performed a thorough search of the room. She had found no other exit other than the door and the one ventilation shaft she had found was barely large enough for her arm to fit in. Not ready to give in yet, she began searching for something that could be used as a weapon. Her search only resulted in a wood and lead pencil from decades ago and the tall lamp behind the sofa. There was no technology older than her grandma in the room, which meant no means of communication.

Frustrated now, and more than a little scared for her family, Padme finally sat down on the sofa in defeat. She dropped her head into her hands and sent a silent prayer to the Force to keep her loved ones safe. She didn't know this, but it was her prayer that prompted the Force to alert Ferus Olin and Obi Wan Kenobi of the Skywalker's troubles.

While Padme waited for something to happen, her thoughts began to get the better of her. She feared for the safety of the twins. How were they to protect themselves from the Empire when they were only three years old and with no knowledge of the Force? When Anakin had cut himself off from the Force he had also shielded the twins' incredible Force signatures too. The pair had grown up with no idea that they were Force sensitive or that their father was the Chosen One from the stories their parents had told them. Padme had no doubts that when the Emperor found out about the children's ignorance, he would use that to his advantage. That scared her more than anything.

And what was happening to Anakin? She hadn't seen him since they were separated in the hanger. He had looked fearful when she was being dragged away by Aayla but for who had he been more afraid for – himself or Padme? And if it had been for her, then his fears were useless as she had yet to be injured or even threatened in any way.

She sighed aloud and stood up. She needed a distraction from her dark thoughts. After scanning the titles in the bookcase, Padme picked one at random and started reading.

She had barely reached halfway through the first chapter when a tingling started around her neck. Not having forgotten the annoyingly loose steel collar around her neck Padme reached up to touch it in confusion.

Then the pain started. It flared up her arm and travelled quickly throughout her torso, into her legs and back up into her other arm. She dropped the book as a spasm shook her fingers. The collar suddenly started to shrink too. That was when her panic spiked. The pain was bad but not unendurable but the collar was another matter.

Her delicate fingers slipped between the steel and skin of her neck and she frantically tried to pull it away. Within seconds, despite her best efforts, the collar was snug against her neck and still tightening. Her fingers were trapped now and they were pressing uncomfortably into her throat.

Padme's panic deepened as she realised the collar was going to choke her. Her breathing became fast until she was hyperventilating as she struggled to draw in breath. Still the collar tightened. Padme struggled to pull her fingers out from under the choking steel but they were too squished for them to move more than a slight wiggle. Spots started appearing before her eyes and she could barely breathe at all.

Just as she started to pass out, she heard the door open and footsteps enter. Before she could see who it was, she was unconscious.

* * *

Obi Wan was meditating while he waited for Ferus to arrive at the Terminal. The place was filled with shabbily dressed refugees, waiting for the next transport off Bespin. He sat near the ticket office, searching the Force for answers. Nothing stood out – no sudden influx on the dark side and Anakin's signature was absent again. It kept coming and going, never staying long enough for Obi Wan to reach out to his old padawan.

Taking a different tact, Obi Wan turned his attentions to the Terminal. Ferus had told him Anakin had been here and if that were true then surely he would have left them some kind of hidden clue. He searched the area patiently, methodically.

He still hadn't sensed anything by the time Ferus arrived. The younger Jedi looked flustered and angry.

"Have you found anything Ben?"

Obi Wan stood slowly and placed a hand on Olin's shoulder. "Calm your emotions Ferus. You are no help to the Skywalkers while you are so upset."

Ferus dug in his pocket, ignoring Obi Wan's advice. He showed Obi Wan the disk.

"Aayla Secura was the one who kidnapped Padme. She has turned Master," Ferus announced. His voice was barely above a whisper but Obi Wan motioned for him to stay silent.

"I am not surprised by her betrayal but I do wish it hadn't happened. She was a good friend to me and to the Skywalkers."

Obi Wan sighed and together the last two Jedi made their way through the Terminal, talking softly.

"We cannot focus on Aayla's betrayal. Our priority is to locate Anakin and his family before something terrible happens. I need you completely focused for this. Can you do that?"

Ferus nodded and Obi Wan felt him drain all of his negative thoughts into the Force.

"Good. Now, obviously, Aayla has used Padme as leverage over Anakin, forcing him to comply or Padme would suffer. The actual capture is plainly obvious in its genius and the Transport Terminal was obviously where there escape ship was waiting. All we need to do is figure out where they were headed and where their final destination is," Obi Wan reasoned aloud.

Ferus nodded silently, his mind working overtime. Suddenly Obi Wan stopped. He looked lost in thought.

Confused, Ferus waited for the old Jedi to explain. Slowly a smile spread across Obi Wan's handsome features, making him appear ten years younger.

"Of course! It is all connected."

Ferus's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Obi Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he started explaining.

"The Emperor had obviously figured out where the Skywalkers were a while ago. He simply needed some way to split them up, to leave Padme and the twins unprotected. How better than to appeal to Anakin's heroic nature? The Emperor used the Senators as a decoy to lure him away from his family. When Anakin was away he took the twins and used Padme as bait to capture Anakin."

Ferus nodded slowly. "Alright but that doesn't tell us where they've gone."

"No you're right. I don't know where there are, but it's obvious where they're going. The Emperor, having caught Anakin would want to show him off to the public. He wants to dishearten those who dare defy him and how better than to take away the people's greatest idol – the one destined to save the galaxy – the Chosen One?" Obi Wan said.

Ferus shivered at the thought. And then realisation dawn on him.

"Are you saying that Palpatine wants to kill Anakin?"

Obi Wan frowned. "To be honest I don't know. Palpatine wants to rule the entire galaxy unchallenged and while the Resistance continues to fight against his rule, he is not getting what he wants. It wouldn't be hard for Palpatine to figure out that Anakin had a hand in the Resistance, not when he knows Anakin so well."

Ferus glanced around the Transport Terminal, at all the poor people who had lost everything when the Separatists had taken over. They had been offered a small measure of comfort when the Resistance started taking pot-shots at the Empire. They were given the hope that there was still someone out there willing to fight against the tyranny and oppression. But soon that hope would be crushed if they didn't get to Anakin.

"Looks like we're going behind enemy lines," Ferus sighed. "To Coruscant we go."

Obi Wan nodded solemnly. "But we aren't going to do this alone."


	11. Unimaginable Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

For four days they had tortured him, seemingly just for the fun of it. He had not been moved from the dungeon since the first day he'd been captured and the room was starting to smell. Anakin didn't notice it much anymore though. It had only been four days but it was enough for his body to desensitise itself to the foul odours. The first day when they'd denied him washroom privileges, Anakin had been embarrassed and humiliated by his bodily functions but now he didn't care. He was in too much pain to care about much.

The sound of the door unlocking bought Anakin out of his pain-fuelled trance, its dull thud an ominous warning of agony to come. He glanced up from his spot huddled in the far corner and noticed that Emperor Palpatine had come with Aayla this time. He hadn't seen the Sith Lord since that first day and rage boiled up inside him. Palpatine was wearing a smug grin, as though he was in control of everything. This, at the moment, was very true.

Anakin slowly pulled himself into a seated position and groaned. His back flared with agony as the scabs that had formed since he'd last been lashed reopened. He could feel the now familiar warm trickle of blood as it ran down his back. He gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore it.

"Come to gloat?" he asked. His voice somehow managed to sound more casual than he'd hoped.

Palpatine ignored him and motioned to Aayla. She walked over to Anakin and hauled him to his feet. Awash in a world of pain, Anakin could do little to resist. He almost reached for the Force before he remembered the cuff. As quickly as the Force had begun to gather to him it dissipated.

As Aayla secured Anakin in the dangling chains once more, the ex-Jedi noticed the Emperor watching him. There was the tiniest trace of a smile lingering on his lips but Anakin couldn't be sure he wasn't hallucinating. The chains began to retract into the ceiling again and his shoulders instantly started aching. It was a familiar, although still unwanted, ache.

"Today is the first day of your training. I will be handling this personally," Palpatine stated. He turned to Aayla and waved his hand dismissively. She nodded, handed Palpatine the remote to the chains and then left, closing the door behind her.

Alone for the first time with his worst enemy, Anakin was beginning to feel the fear creeping up on him. After the countless visits from Aayla, he'd learnt quickly she wasn't the one he should fear. She was simply a sadist who enjoyed making others suffer – a far cry from who she'd been when he'd known her before. Furthermore, he knew she wouldn't kill him. The Emperor needed him and he was her Master. Her life wouldn't be worth anything if she betrayed him.

The whip she always bought with her was another matter. It bought with it the most terrible pain he'd ever endured. He didn't know whether this was simply because he'd been exposed to it countless times without relief or whether it genuinely had enough of a bite to its lashes. Whatever the reason, Anakin hated it. Seeing Palpatine without it almost came as a relief. Until he remembered that the old Chancellor he'd once called friend was the most powerful Sith Lord since his mentor.

Palpatine walked up to Anakin, his eyes taking in his captive without giving away anything.

Anakin kept his cool, refusing to give in to his impatience. He kept his eyes away from Palpatine. Instead he focused on a spot above the Sith's head, forcing himself to breathe through the pain and anger.

"In a moment, I am going to press a button and you will discover just how lenient Aayla has been to you these past couple of days. The pain, if that word is the right one, will be unlike anything you have experienced before."

"Thanks for the heads up," Anakin muttered.

Palpatine took one step back and bought out a new remote. Anakin was close enough that he could see it clearly. It was flat and had a light blue illuminated pad with five dark blue squares and Palpatine's finger hovered over one of them.

He noticed Anakin staring and smiled evilly. Then he hit the button.

For a second nothing happened. Anakin glanced up at Palpatine's face, confused but then it happened. The cuff suddenly came to life around his wrist. Electricity flowed through it, lighting it up with a soft blue glow. But this electricity was different to before.

It didn't send his nerves into spasms. It didn't tense up his muscles. It didn't even seem to burn his skin.

This electricity, just like Palpatine had promised, was worse. Much worse.

It felt like it was alive, conscious. It targeted Anakin's brain, stomach and heart.

His stomach couldn't take the pain and immediately reacted in the only way it knew how. As he hadn't been fed since the second day he'd been caught, there wasn't much for him to throw up but the retching was worse. Acid burned up his throat and as his stomach kept revolting, his stomach muscles, while strong and fit, began to cramp at the intensity of his heaving. As he continued to heave, he could feel the collar tightening slowly around his neck.

His heart, young and healthy, began to beat faster as his body began to stress. As the electricity continued to pulse into him, he body started to go into shock. His heart continued to react, trying to let him know that something was starting to go terribly wrong within him. Anakin felt his heart stressing and started to seriously worry. He didn't know how long his heart would hold out.

All the while the electricity pulsed into his brain, wrapping itself around it, forcing itself inside. He felt like his head was about to explode but at the same time, he was completely coherent, able to think and hear everything Palpatine was saying. Palpatine had again been correct. This torture was infinitely worse than that neuronic whip.

As Anakin continued to convulse and writhe in pain that went beyond agony, Palpatine continued to talk, knowing his young captive would be able to hear and understand him. He had stepped out of reach of Anakin's vomit before he could be hit.

"You can stop this at any time Anakin," he said it kindly, like he was a professor, Anakin the student. "Your cuff is a complex machine and very intelligent. It can feel your thoughts and emotions. It is alive in your mind, reading you, understanding you. It is also completely under my control. I have just activated a higher level of the cuff's intelligence, one that will cause only you pain."

Along with everything else, Anakin was now struggling to breathe. The collar wasn't too tight yet so that his airways were closed but it was staring to get uncomfortably close to it. Caught between breathing and retching, Anakin was becoming desperate.

"At the moment, the pain you are experiencing is coming from your desire to harm me. The cuff has registered this and will cause you the pain you wish to cause me, only a thousand times worse. To stop the cuff, all you have to do is to stop wishing me harm. Simple enough, don't you think?" Palpatine said.

Simple indeed. Anakin fought with himself, trying to withstand the pain and lack of air but he was losing terribly. There was no way he could just ride out the pain. He would be unconscious soon; whether from the collar or the cuff he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop hating Palpatine. He refused to give Palpatine what he wanted, even if that meant he had to die to do it.

Suddenly the pain got worse. He didn't think it possible but as a new pulse of agony seemed to split him in two and his back arced along with the current, Anakin realised it could always get worse. Death was looking like the best option now.

Black spots were dancing in front of his vision. He thought of Padme, here on this same ship and wished he was with her, holding her close, just one last time. A memory surfaced as his eyes started closing – that of his twins' birth. He had never been happier than he had on that day. Seeing Padme's face, red with exhaustion, beaming down at Leia as she held the baby in her arms had warmed Anakin's heart like nothing else. Except maybe for the bliss he felt as he gazed down on baby Luke clutched in his own arms. In that moment, he had realised that these two little babies, who were so tiny and vulnerable, were dependant on him to raise them right. He was going to be able to teach them everything he knew about life and love and watch as they grew into beautiful people.

As the memory passed, Anakin realised he might never get to do those things. He might never see his children again. Especially if he gave in to the pain wracking his body now.

This thought more than anything stopped Anakin from continuing with his stubborn plan of allowing the cuff to kill him. He wasn't going to abandon Luke and Leia. They deserved to have a father, something he'd never had, and was going to ensure they had one. They needed him.

Reluctantly, but with new determination, Anakin forced his eyes open and looked Palpatine straight in the eye. He did his best to relax every muscle in his body – a fruitless effort – and then lowered his gaze to the floor.

He turned his thoughts to Palpatine. Instinctive rage was the number one emotion that flared but Anakin forced himself to release all of that anger, all of his hatred, and redirected it away from Palpatine and into the Force. As the intense emotions fled into the Force, Anakin felt a definite weakening of the electricity coming from the cuff. The collar around his neck began to loosen once more and his stomach began to settle.

Silently rejoicing in this small victory, Anakin almost thanked Palpatine, almost felt the stirrings of relief that the old Chancellor had told him how to save himself. But he didn't. His heart was still racing, only now slowing down as his body reacted to the sudden absence of electricity.

"Good job my pet," Palpatine said softly.

Without thinking Anakin snapped, "I'm not your pet!"

Instantly the cuff came back to life and Anakin screamed out.

Palpatine grinned evilly, watching silently as his young captive fought to bring his emotions back in check. He was going to enjoy the next few months as he slowly broke the mighty Anakin Skywalker.


	12. Learning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

He'd been left hanging in the chains all night. His arms had long since gone numb and he couldn't feel anything above his shoulders. Despite the incredible discomfort and agony he was in, Anakin managed to somehow fall into a fitful slumber.

The distinctive sound of the lock disengaging woke him. Anakin lifted his head from his chest and glared at Palpatine. He had bought an IG100 Magnaguard with him who was carrying an electrostaff. Anakin shifted his body in an attempt to prepare himself for what was to come. All he managed to do was send tingles of pins and needles over his shoulder blades and chest. His arms remained unresponsive, which was starting to worry him.

"Sleep well pet?" Palpatine asked with a grin.

Anakin turned to glare at the Sith Lord but the cuff reacted instantly. The agony shot through Anakin, causing him to arc his back and cry out.

"You don't have the right to meet my eye," Palpatine told him with a chuckle. "You are my pet now, and a lowly one at that."

Anakin gritted his teeth as he tried to stop his body's reaction to the electricity. He could feel his stomach starting to revolt and the collar beginning to restrict his breathing. Anakin tried to keep his eyes on Palpatine but he knew he couldn't handle the pain much longer. The previous day's exposure to the cuff had already worn him down considerably. He hated that he wasn't strong enough to resist the pain.

Slowly Anakin looked to the ground and the pain instantly disappeared. He sagged as every muscle in his body relaxed.

"Better," Palpatine nodded. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared at Anakin.

Anakin could feel his gaze but kept his eyes down. He chose to focus on his breathing, keeping it steady and trying to assess his injuries. The least painful of his injuries was the deep lashes on his back. They were still raw but were starting to close over. They would leave scars over time but he couldn't do anything about that. His throat hurt too. It was incredibly dry and every time he swallowed it sent a new wave of pain down his throat. The headache that had started with the first activation of his cuff had only built over time and showed no sign of fading. His stomach and abs burned with every breath he took. Although he was fit and healthy, his muscles had not been prepared for the intensity of the cuff's power.

Suddenly the chains began lowering and Anakin glanced up in surprise. For a second time in minutes, the cuff sprang to life. He cried out again but this time instantly lowered his eyes. The cuff fell silent.

When Anakin's feet touched the ground, he knees instantly gave way and his arms were once again supporting his weight. They didn't ache or scream in pain. They were still too numb to do feel anything.

Palpatine walked forward when Anakin's knees touched the ground. He unlocked the manacles and Anakin's arms dropped to his sides where they hung limp and useless. Anakin didn't move. He was waiting.

He had noticed that Palpatine hadn't fully closed the door behind him. It hung on its hinges, practically begging to be escaped through. Anakin was calculating his chances of escape. His arms were useless and he was wracked with pain but his determination was still strong. If he took out Palpatine before...

The cuff flared to life again, fuelled this time by Anakin's intentions of harming Palpatine. The pain was intense but Anakin knew how to deal with it. He focused his thoughts through the pain and forced himself to get rid of all notions that even hinted towards harming the Sith Lord. As his mind cleared of harming thoughts the cuff died down once more.

Palpatine was laughing. He knelt down in front of his prisoner.

"Escape if you can, but remember that you're not the only Skywalker I have at my disposal."

Anakin scowled and started to raise his head, a sharp retort ready. The cuff cut him short. It took Anakin a few moments to calm down enough before the cuff stopped electrocuting him again. Anakin knew that Palpatine was baiting him but he couldn't help it. He hated that his whole family was at the mercy of this ruthless man.

Anakin, staring steadfastly at the floor once more, ignored Palpatine as he laughed softly.

"I have activated more of your cuff this morning, as you might have noticed," Palpatine said. "Stand up."

Anakin ignored him.

Then the cuff sent a jolt – just a small one, a warning.

_Something new_, Anakin mused. He stood though, understanding its subtle hinting.

"Take this," he ordered.

By now, his arms had regained some of their mobility, enough that he could use them but not with much strength. Anakin raised his head high enough to see what Palpatine was holding out to him. It was the electrostaff! Confused and more than a little cautious, he took the proffered weapon. The second his hand touched the staff his cuff came alive again. It pushed the pain straight through every vital organ in his body with brutal ferocity. It immobilised his nerve system. It activated his collar.

Losing control of his own body, Anakin fell to the ground, his hand leaving the weapon with Palpatine. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had arrived. Shaking, Anakin raised himself onto his hands and knees, panting at the exertion. He kept his eyes carefully down.

"You will never hold a weapon again," Palpatine said. His voice had once again adopted the tones of a teacher. "This includes anything that can be used as a weapon, be that a dinner knife or a stone. If the intention behind holding the instrument leads to harm that I have not ordered you to inflict, then you shall not be permitted to hold it."

Palpatine handed the droid back its weapon.

"Stand," he ordered.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin stood.

"Take the staff."

Anakin refused. He kept his hands by his side. A warning tingle escaped the cuff and Anakin clenched his fists but raised his hand again to reach for the weapon. Again, the cuff flared to life the moment he touched its steel shaft. He fell flat again, floored by the pain and its intensity. He groaned softly.

"You contradict yourself Sith," Anakin spat. His voice was hoarse through disuse.

"What was that?" Palpatine demanded.

Anakin pushed himself to his knees and sat back on his haunches. His fists were clenched as they rested on the respective leg.

"You say I cannot touch a weapon unless you order me too. You just ordered me and yet I still pay for the effort. Surely this is ruining all of your conditioning?" Because that is what it was. Palpatine was conditioning Anakin to do as he wanted.

Palpatine smiled. "You misunderstand me pet. An instrument that was designed to _be_ a weapon is something you cannot touch at all, orders or no. Something you _want_ to be a weapon that was not designed with that function in mind is something you can touch as long as you have my permission. That electrostaff was designed as a weapon and as such you cannot hold it."

Anakin nodded his head slowly. Things just continued to get worse. Even if he did manage to find a way to escape, it was unlikely he would be able to rescue Padme and himself without the use of a weapon of some kind. If he couldn't touch one without the cuff knocking him out with pain then he would not be able to rescue Padme. Let alone the kids.

For the rest of the day, Palpatine bought in different droids, all holding different things. Every time, the Sith Lord would order Anakin to take the weapon from the droid if he could. The Emperor would switch between ordering Anakin to take the offered weapon or simply giving it to him and then watching as the young ex-Jedi writhed in agony. Occasionally he would bring in a normal household item like the dinner knife he had suggested earlier, just to give Anakin a wider understanding.

Anakin, who was exhausted from the constant on-off pain from the cuff, was wearing down. He had understood Palpatine's point about weapons from the start but the Emperor seemed determined to make Anakin endure the pain of the cuff again and again.

Palpatine didn't leave Anakin until early the next morning. The last droid to come was holding a walking cane. By now Anakin knew the drill. He reached out to take it from the droid, tensing in anticipation of the pain. The moment he touched the wooden shaft, he gritted his teeth.

Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes in surprise, Anakin stared at the staff. He took the cane in his hands and the droid stepped back. Anakin gazed at it in wonder.

"Why...?"

"You are not thinking of it as a weapon. To your mind it is simply a device to aid a man's walk," Palpatine explained.

Anakin gripped the cane tightly and was about to lift his head to look at Palpatine when he remembered. He dropped his eyes – he'd had enough pain for one day. He held out the cane to the droid who took it back.

The moment was a triumphant one for Palpatine who was struggling to disguise his smile. He could sense that Anakin was breaking. He also knew that Anakin needed to be shown some kindness when he did something right. It was similar to training an animal.

So he motioned for the droid who hovered outside the door to enter. He carried a tray with a pitcher of water, an empty glass and a small meal.

Anakin's eyes glowed when he saw the food. It had been a long time since he'd last eaten. The droid set the tray on the ground and left them. Palpatine chose to wait.

He watched as Anakin gulped down half the pitcher of water before starting on the food. He had also been provided with a knife and fork, a test Palpatine wanted to observe.

But Anakin didn't even think to use the knife and fork as a weapon. He picked them up with only the intention of stabbing the food and inserting it into his mouth. Palpatine smiled slightly.

When he was finished eating and drinking, Palpatine left, taking the tray with him. He locked the door behind him, knowing he was affording Anakin another luxury – that of rest. But Palpatine had other matters to attend to and he couldn't be training Anakin all day and night. So he left the young man to rest while he, ignoring his own fatigue, made his way to the command room at the aft of the ship.


	13. Remembering

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

The docks on Coruscant had been abandoned years ago following Emperor Palpatine's take over. One morning a few months after he had ordered all the Jedi to be killed and had revealed his true identity to the masses, Palpatine had commanded a raid on the docks. He had known for years that it was the fastest way for someone to smuggle anything into Coruscant and he knew that his enemies would recognise this fact too. So without remorse, he'd ordered the massacre that had occurred that fateful morning.

There had been no bias. Humans, aliens, women, children – all had been sacrificed in one of Palpatine's most vicious rulings. The people instantly understood. You use the docks; you die by order of the Emperor. And so it had been abandoned, left as a nasty reminder of who now ruled the galaxy.

But on this day, a small spacecraft entered the Coruscant atmosphere and made straight for the depths of its lower levels. There it found one of the empty hangers of the docks and landed. For a few moments, nothing happened.

Then the door opened and a ramp lowered to the ground. Five figures emerged, moving quickly. They were all wrapped in dark cloaks, hoods covering their heads. Without a word the five moved away from the now-silent ship and into the dark shadows that haunted the docks.

No one had seen a thing. No one would know they were there.

Obi Wan Kenobi surveyed the area silently. He stood at the top step of the old Jedi Temple. It was nothing but ruins now. Palpatine had also ensured that. He didn't want any of the Jedi that had somehow escaped Order 66 to see it still standing and see it as a beacon of hope.

Behind Obi Wan stood three men, their backs to him, and hands inside their cloaks on the butts of their weapons. They were keeping an eye out for any Separatist patrols. To his left, also eyeing the destruction was a tall, lithe Togrutan female.

"This is just terrible," Ahsoka Tano murmured.

Obi Wan nodded his acquiesce. He'd seen the destruction of the Temple in person before he left Coruscant in his escape but he'd forgotten just how bad it was. A wave of sorrow passed over him and he bowed his head.

"Come on young one," he said as he turned away.

Ahsoka and he joined the three men and together the five raised the deep cowls of their cloaks and ran back down the steps, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Padme exited the fresher, still drying her hair with a towel. She had given up on finding a way out of the room. Nobody had shown any interest in her since the collar around her throat had activated. Someone had come in after she'd fallen unconscious and placed her on the bed, pulling her hands out from under the steel band.

Other than that, she'd had no contact with anything, not even a droid, since being thrown into the room. Her collar had also stayed suspiciously quiet. It was only on that first day that it had nearly strangled her to death. She was terrified that it could activate at any moment and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

But even more terrifying was the unknown fates of her children and husband. More than anything Padme wanted to know where they were, whether they were alright and in the twins' case, whether they were together. She knew Palpatine was behind everything and that scared her as well. Palpatine was one of the few people who knew just how strong Anakin was and he had trained his whole life to be prepared to take her husband on.

With a sign, Padme picked up her latest novel and lay back on the bed. She couldn't help them yet but when the moment came, she would be ready to help in any way she could.

* * *

Palpatine had continued to reinforce the lessons he'd already taught Anakin for another two days before he was satisfied. Although his cuff didn't actually activate, Anakin had started retching at just the sight of a weapon. Palpatine hadn't anticipated such a strong aversion to occur but it pleased and encouraged him greatly. Apparently it was possible for his teaching to become a snap reaction, even without the cuffs influence.

When Palpatine walked into the room, Anakin didn't lift his head. He was back in the corner, furthest from the door. Anakin simply raised himself onto his knees, biting back a grimace at his sore muscles and kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. Then he waited.

The sound of droids entering caught Anakin's attention but he still didn't look up. Palpatine moved closer to him and finally squatted down to Anakin's level. Then, without a word, the Sith slapped a set of stun cuffs around his wrists and hauled him to his feet. Confused, Anakin stood silently behind the Emperor, his eyes on the ground, wondering what was going on. He'd not left the cell in a week so why all of a sudden was he surrounded by commando droids with his hands cuffed in front of him.

Palpatine then blindfolded him. Anakin felt him fiddling with his collar and if he wasn't mistaken he felt something attach to it. Then without warning, Anakin felt a sharp tug from his collar – _it was a leash!_ – and he stumbled forward. Bound and blindfolded, Palpatine led Anakin from his cell by the strong chain he'd connected to the front of his collar.

Putting all his faith in Palpatine, Anakin allowed himself to be led. His steps were cautious but hurried as the Emperor hastened down corridor after corridor. Anakin tried to keep tabs on where they turned and how many steps between each corner but there was simply too many to navigate while blind.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Palpatine sat Anakin down in a chair before locking his bound wrists to a clip on the seat of the chair between his legs. Then he removed the blindfold.

Instantly Anakin lowered his gaze in case the Emperor was in front of him. He didn't want the cuff to start up again. From the corners of his eyes he could see that the room was plain white with nothing else in it besides the chair he was chained to and a desk in front of him.

The commando droids had all stayed outside so it was just Palpatine and him in the room. Anakin watched as Palpatine's feet disappeared from in front of him as he walked behind him. Next thing he knew something was placed over his eyes and fastened behind his head. Everything went black again.

"Before I turn this on, I need you to remember your first lesson," Palpatine instructed.

Anakin nodded to show he knew what he was talking about. Just thinking about not thinking about harming the Emperor was making his stomach cramp.

"Now we're going to extend that lesson. You must not let any harm come to me, even if it puts your life on the line."

Anakin swallowed and then the thing covering his eyes came to life.


	14. Endless training

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

There was a whirring noise next to his ear and then he could see the room again. Nothing had changed. Anakin frowned and tugged at his chained wrists. Palpatine walked around him and unlocked them, releasing him without saying a word.

Well beyond confused, Anakin stayed seated wary of some kind of trap. Palpatine wouldn't just let him go without a reason.

Behind him the door opened and the sound of countless droids entering had Anakin glancing around. He was careful to keep his gaze low so that he didn't accidentally look Palpatine in the eye but he could still see that a dozen droids had entered the room. Palpatine stood between him and the droids.

Suddenly one raised its blaster but instead of pointing it at Anakin as he expected, the droid pointed it straight at Palpatine. Then another grabbed the Sith from behind and held his arms in a tight grip.

Instant pain burned Anakin's arms in the exact spots the droid held Palpatine. A warning spark shot out of his cuff.

As Anakin watched, rubbing his arms in an attempt to relieve them, a third droid stepped forward. With awe Anakin saw it pull back its arm and punch the Emperor in the gut.

Agony had Anakin doubled over in a second, his arms forgotten as the pain transferred to his stomach. He groaned and dropped to his knees. Then the cuff activated full force again.

"You can stop this pet," the Emperor told him. "Every time someone hurts me, it hurts you threefold. The cuff will also activate if you don't do something about my attacker."

Anakin clenched his teeth. These lessons seemed endless and they weren't getting easier. But he had to do this. He had to stay alive so he could help his kids.

Pushing through the pain, Anakin tried to stand up, even as the collar tightened around his throat. As he took a step forward the cuff flicked off as quickly as it turned on, realising its wearers intentions.

Now Anakin could get to Palpatine without the cuff hampering his movements. The punch Palpatine had received was followed by another. Again Anakin stumbled as the shock of the punch echoed through his body. If Palpatine was telling the truth it had only hurt him a third of what it had hurt Anakin.

Not wasting any more time, Anakin dashed as fast as he could to Palpatine and grabbed the first droid from behind. He lifted it off the ground and slammed it into the wall. It short-circuited and stayed down. Another droid stepped forward to take its place but Anakin was in the zone now.

Just like before he'd been captured, the droids were his enemy. This time though, he wasn't protecting someone he loved or even just an innocent citizen. This time, he was protecting the man who currently controlled his fate, the most evil man in the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine.

Anakin grabbed the blaster off the nearest droid but the second his hand touched it, the cuff flared to life. He screamed out as the electricity pulsed through him relentlessly. He fell to the ground, releasing the weapon. Minutes passed and while Anakin writhed on the ground, Palpatine continued to be beaten by the droids. Every hit that landed on the Emperor, no matter how soft or how hard, landed on the corresponding part of Anakin's body, only three times worse.

When the cuff finally cut out again Anakin forced himself off the ground, breathing heavily and more than a little lightheaded. He instantly went back to Palpatine's aide, this time steering well clear of the weapons the droid carried.

Although he was exhausted and his muscles aching, Anakin managed to destroy all of the droids in less than five minutes. In a way, he had found it relieving to take all his pent up frustrations out on the droids. He had even enjoyed himself.

Suddenly everything went black. Confused Anakin raised his head and tried to lift his hand to his eye. That was when he noticed they were chained together again, fastened back to the chair.

"What the...?" he murmured.

Palpatine's voice spoke to him from behind.

"The headgear is a special form of virtual reality gaming. I had my scientists adapt it so I could use it as a training tool on you. When I turn it on you are taken straight into the programmed world that I had created. Everything you feel in there will happen to you physically, just as it would in the real world. If you think I am being injured, whether it is actually me or just a simulated version of me, your first instinct needs to be to protect me. If it is not if you hesitate or resolve to do something else before tending to me, the cuff will activate."

Anakin tugged experimentally at the stun cuffs. They were incredibly tight. He sighed and slumped back in his chair, listening half-heartedly to Palpatine's words. He needed to get out of here, to escape from Palpatine before this training got any worse. He could already feel himself giving in to the Emperor. The cuff and collar combination was wearing him down quickly. He had already started to instinctively lower his eyes to the floor the moment Palpatine walked into the room, fearing the cuff's power. His aversion to weapons was also building. For the last two days Palpatine had worked tirelessly to make him dislike even the thought of looking at a weapon, let alone hold one. Anakin knew that Palpatine's efforts were paying off. He hadn't been thinking when he reached for that blaster before, simply acting on instincts that he'd honed as a Jedi but his reaction to it had been immediate. Now, as he thought about his actions in the virtual reality world, his stomach began to cramp and his lungs squeeze painfully. He had a feeling that Palpatine knew exactly what had happened while he was in the game and he wasn't impressed that Anakin's old instincts were stronger than he'd expected.

Palpatine pulled the visor off Anakin's head and placed it back on the table. Then he blindfolded Anakin again before unclipping his cuffs from the chair. Anakin was pulled to his feet and led by his leash back through the halls of the massive spacecraft.

Anakin knew what was coming. Endless hours of training that would morph into endless days of pain and loneliness. He knew he should be struggling, fighting to escape and find Padme before somehow getting off the ship and finding Luke and Leia. But Anakin was scared. He was absolutely terrified. The cuff that was locked onto his wrist and the collar wrapped around his neck were a double threat that was doing their job well. Anakin didn't want to even think through fear of thinking the wrong thing. Even blindfolded as he was, he still kept his head bowed as they walked. Emperor Palpatine's conditioning was working, slowly but surely.

* * *

After Anakin's instinctive response to go for the weapon in the virtual reality, Palpatine had decided he was being too easy on the boy. He had locked him back into his cell and left him for a few days. He had kept a watch on him through a camera set up in the room. Anakin didn't do much though. He spent most of the days sitting in that corner, staring at nothing in particular, his fingers fiddling mindlessly with the cuff. At night, he simply rolled onto his side and slept.

This process went on for three days. On the eve of the fourth day, Palpatine was ready for more training. He had dealt with Carth, who had called with a progress report on the twins and even watched Padme for a while as she moved about in her bedroom. He'd also dealt with more issues that had arisen in the galaxy. Everything that wasn't important, Palpatine delegated to his senior staff or Aayla Secura.

Palpatine let the dark side embrace him before entering Anakin's chamber, a Magnaguard holding an electrostaff following behind. With little satisfaction, the Emperor noticed that Anakin kept his eyes on the ground as he lifted himself onto his knees. He knelt before the Sith Lord, head bowed and completely silent.

Palpatine got to work straight away. He chained Anakin up, hoisted the chains into the roof and watched as the ex-Jedi hung limply in the manacles. Then he started the torture.

Anakin's screams could be heard throughout the dungeon as Palpatine and the Magnaguard worked together to weaken Anakin's resolve. They used a combination of the cuff and collar, electrostaff and Force lightning to torture him.

For six weeks after that, Anakin had no spare time. The Emperor would teach him the lessons that he deemed necessary, both new lessons and old, and then while Palpatine rested after a hard day's torture, the Magnaguard or Aayla would pick up where he left off. He was in constant agony but every time he would complete a certain exercise to a standard the Sith felt acceptable, he was given food and water. This small incentive was enough to encourage Anakin to work harder at perfecting Palpatine's teachings. He actually started thinking how the Emperor wanted. To bow his head in the Emperor's presence was instinct now, as was his aversion to weapons. He hated even thinking about them – it made his stomach and lungs hurt.

Palpatine had taken him into the virtual reality game twice more and each time he'd succeeded in protecting the Emperor without him even getting a scratch. He had never once reached for the Force, knowing that if he did, Padme would suffer along with him for his disobedience. Neither had he gone for the blasters the droids always carried. He had simply used the hand to hand combat he'd perfected as a Jedi many years ago.

Over a month of relentless torture and Palpatine knew he'd nearly won. There was just one more test that he needed to try before he knew for sure.

Anakin was once again in the virtual world. Palpatine was there as was the usual droids. But this time they were at the Skywalker residence in Bespin and Padme was with them. Anakin was standing near the front door of the house while the droids stood between him and Palpatine. Off to his left, Padme was also surrounded by droids. The two were far apart, both being pushed back towards the edge of the disk the house sat on. Anakin knew that within seconds they would both be pushed back over the edge of the disk. They would fall into the nothingness below.

His new instincts took over and he started sprinting towards Palpatine. He had destroyed half of the attacking droids in his bid to get to the Emperor before he fell when suddenly he heard her.

"Anakin!"

His head snapped around to see her, both feet scrabbling to stay on the disk. Fear raced through him. He couldn't let Padme die! He loved her more than anything. How could he go on if she wasn't there?

The cuff crackled to life and Anakin was thrown to the ground as the electricity pulsed through him.

Instantly he was back in the real world. Without a word, Palpatine removed the virtual reality headgear, blindfolded Anakin and led him back through the hallways.

Another month followed with nothing but agony and loneliness for Anakin. His muscles had developed a twitch from the constant exposure to the electricity but Palpatine knew it wasn't fatal. So he continued, ruthless and unrelenting.

Then, a month after his first failure, Palpatine had Anakin try again.


	15. Pasts Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin was once again in the virtual room, his hands bound together by stun cuffs, which in turn were locked to the chair between his legs. The leash Palpatine had taken to using as a means of leading Anakin around the ship was hanging down his bare chest. He kept his eyes down as Palpatine picked up the visor and wrapped it around Anakin's face, covering his eyes. Then he turned it on.

Suddenly Anakin was standing in the centre of Padme's old Senate office. The room looked almost exactly the same as the day he had last seen it. The desk sat in front of the room's massive window, bookcases lining the side walls and the whole room was devoid of personal affects. The only difference was that someone had completely shattered the window. The office wasn't empty though. A handful of droids were surrounding Palpatine who was about to be pushed out of the window. Padme was standing in front of the door, Aayla holding her lightsaber against her throat. The Sith apprentice was slowly pulling Padme further away from Anakin, deeper into the Senate building while the droids were slowly pushing Palpatine closer to the window's edge.

Without thinking Anakin started running, knowing he had only moments before he failed to rescue the one person he had to.

He ran with the speed of the Force behind him. The desk separated him from the Emperor. Anakin had already assessed that this would be his fastest route to reach him. So he ran straight at the desk. At the last moment he leapt.

His foot hit the edge of the desk and he used his momentum to propel himself over the desk and into the throngs of droids. He hit two of them as he landed, taking them down with him. Anakin rolled to his feet and instantly swept the legs out from under the droids closest to Palpatine. As they fell, Anakin grabbed them and threw them out the window where they disappeared into nothingness. He didn't take long to destroy the remaining droids but just as he was about to send the last one out the window, something stopped him.

"Ani?"

Padme's voice was soft and pleading.

Anakin turned to see her facing him, her eyes wide with fear and disappointment. He had chosen to save the Emperor instead of her and he could see the betrayal in her eyes. His heart broke.

"Padme..."

He trailed off as agonising pain lanced through him.

As suddenly as he'd been pulled into the virtual reality, he was disconnected. Pain still wracked his body as Palpatine placed the game back on the table, released Anakin from the chair and pulled him to his feet.

Shaking but somehow managing to stay on his feet, Anakin was led back through the corridors to his cell. From there, the torture continued.

* * *

They had been waiting for well over a month and there was still no sign that the Emperor had returned. There had been no tremors in the Force, no sudden influx of the dark side or any word among the patrols they stalked.

Obi Wan wouldn't give up though. He could still sense Anakin's Force presence; in fact it was as strong as ever. What confused him was why it was taking the Emperor so long to get back to Coruscant. He could feel the dark presence of the Emperor, along with Anakin's light one, getting closer but it seemed to be at a sluggish pace. Why was the Emperor prolonging Anakin's downfall?

He sat in cross-legged silence, deep in meditation. Around him, his companions moved. They stayed away from the older Jedi, knowing that he was searching the Force for answers they themselves found elusive.

After observing the destruction of the Jedi Temple, Obi Wan had led his small rescue team into the slum areas of lower Coruscant. There they found an abandoned apartment building that would be perfect for their hideout. It was run down but not unstable and all of the electricity was still working. At some stage, looters had pillaged the lower apartments but they hadn't been able to break into the upper apartments. These were the deluxe suites of the building and as such had higher security measures. The lifts that led up to these suites were jammed closed and the lock pad had been shot to death.

But none of this posed a problem to three Jedi and their two friends. Obi Wan reached deep into the Force and used its influence to unlock the lifts. They had instantly responded to his call. When the five had crowded into one of the lifts, Obi Wan again used the Force to propel them up into the highest level. From there he had herded everyone out and temporarily jammed the lift at their level.

The five had made their home in this top suite over the past month and a half. Along with Obi Wan the group consisted of Ferus Olin, Pieter Gorvus, Rex – a converted Clone trooper and Ahsoka Tano. Pieter and Rex were easy enough to locate and would be perfect additions to the team. Obi Wan knew about Pieter's rare ability of having no Force signature and how he had used this ability to aid the Resistance in many of their missions. Not only was he the best unseen mover among the Resistance, he was also an exceptional fighter and incredibly loyal. Anakin had saved his life once, only months after he'd joined the Resistance, and ever since Pieter felt he owed his life to his young rescuer.

As for Rex, his Clone heritage was working to their advantage. He could blend in with the troopers who worked for Palpatine without being suspected and his fighting skills were legendary among the Resistance. After surviving the Clone Wars and somehow managing to override the orders of Palpatine during Order 66, Rex had dropped off the radar for a while. He'd lain low in the Jedi-less deserts of Tattooine until the urge from Order 66 had subsided and he would be no threat to the Jedi, who he had long called friend. Then he had emerged and been one of the first to join the Resistance when Ferus sent out the call.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, had been much harder to locate. Obi Wan had known a general location but the planet she was on was unheard of. It had taken much of his and Ferus's talents with the Force to find the young Togrutan. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka had fought alongside Anakin and Obi Wan, often directly in the line of fire. Nearing the end of the war, Anakin had allowed Ahsoka to go on her own missions when he could not make it. This had thrilled the Jedi padawan but it had also been her undoing. On one particular mission she had been grievously injured and had to be carried by her accompanying Clone troopers to a medical station.

There she had lain, flickering in and out of consciousness. While she was out, a lot of the time she had visions of an invisible planet – one she had visited before. It had been the world where seasons changed according to the time of day and the personifications of the Light and Dark sides of the Force coincided. When Ahsoka had last been on that planet, along with Obi Wan and Anakin, she had been touched deeply by the dark side. This had nearly killed her but Anakin had brought her back with the help of the Light side of the Force. The visions she experienced through her healing process were dark ones that Ahsoka couldn't shake. No matter how hard she fought, the dark side had started to influence her. By the time she had awoken, mostly healed but still weak and sore, the dark side's grip on the padawan was deep. Under the influence, Ahsoka had been charged to lead Anakin into a trap which she'd nearly succeeded in. Anakin had noticed her strange behaviour and talked her back to him. Sensing, and fearing, the dark side still bottled up within her, Ahsoka had quit the Jedi order so she couldn't potentially hurt her Master again. She had fled Coruscant and disappeared into the Outer Rim.

It wasn't until many years later that Obi Wan had discovered her beyond the Outer Rim planets, in an unchartered area. The planet was only small but it was filled with life. It was called Thaull, a terrestrial planet that seemed to be an in between land. Obi Wan had run into many different types – refugees, all of them – as he'd searched for Ahsoka, all of them secretive and unwilling to part with what they knew.

A few days later, Obi Wan detected the faintest trace of Ahsoka's presence and from there it had been easy to find her. Convincing her had been a feat in itself but when she found out that Anakin had married and had children, her mind changed instantly. With multiple lives, and that of Anakin's children, hanging in the balance and her being one of the few who could help, Ahsoka had taken up her lightsaber and gone with Obi Wan.

Now, nearly two months later, the small rescue group were concerned. The Emperor should have returned to Coruscant before Obi Wan's group but they still weren't back. Hence Obi Wan's desperate searching of the Force. Sadly, nothing of importance had bought itself to his attention. So he kept searching.


	16. The Last Test

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry about the boringness of the last chapter and I apologise again for the shortness of this one. It just felt necessary to end it there. It should pick up again after this one... Thanks for all your support!_

Exactly three months to the day after the Skywalker's were captured, Anakin was pulled back into the virtual room. He was nearly unrecognisable. He was unhealthily thin and he walked hunched over, the leash from his collar held in Palpatine's hand. His usually bright blue eyes were haunted and his skin was pasty white. But these weren't the biggest changes. No, they were the mental ones.

After three months of ruthless and gruelling conditioning, Anakin had given in completely to the Emperor. His body didn't show any signs of the endless torture apart from the occasional muscle tremor but his eyes gave a clue to how deep the internal scars went.

He never raised his eyes from the floor unless he was positive the Emperor wasn't in the room, dropped to his knees whenever the Sith Lord entered the room, obeyed Palpatine's every command without hesitation and never thought anything bad about his new Master. He feared the cuff's power more than anything in the galaxy and because Palpatine controlled the cuff, Anakin in turn feared him.

But it didn't end there. After witnessing how well his conditioning worked – in particular, with Anakin not even being able to look at a weapon without his stomach revolting – Palpatine had then began training Anakin further. He had worked first at removing any thought of escape and then moved on to the much harder task of convincing Anakin that Palpatine's life was worth more than either his or Padme's lives. That particular conditioning had taken up a good month of intensive training. Overruling a human's natural instinct to protect themselves above others is a difficult task, but with Anakin, Palpatine had also override Anakin's powerful feelings for his wife. That had been the hardest part but he'd done it. Or so he hoped. He was about to find out.

With the gear on his head again, Anakin waited. Again, he was shown a different setting than the first two attempts. This time they were on Naboo on a small island that he and Padme had found one day while exploring. He was standing on the beach. A hundred meters to his left was Padme, again in the hands of Aayla and her deadly lightsaber. A hundred meters to his right was Palpatine, standing shoulder deep in the ocean. Holding onto him were two new familiar figures. Obi Wan and Ferus were holding the Emperor by the arms and shoulders, about to push the Sith Lord under the water.

He didn't hesitate. He just ran. His footsteps kicked up sand as he flew towards the Emperor, his eyes hard and determined. He didn't want to hurt his two closest and oldest friends but the Emperor's life was on the line.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

He didn't slow down or look back. He just pushed down the painful thought of her in danger and ignored the agony lancing his heart.

Obi Wan and Ferus had Palpatine under the water now. Anakin sped up, even as Padme called out to him for his help. He thrashed through the shallow water until he reached Ferus, the closer of the two.

Without thinking or slowing down, Anakin slammed his metal right arm into Ferus's face. With a spectacular burst of blood, Ferus's nose broke and his head whipped to the side. He cried out, releasing the Emperor and clutching at his face as he fell into the water, his eyes rolling back in his head. Obi Wan was on the other side of the Emperor who was still under the water. Anakin was starting to have trouble breathing. It felt like something was stuck in his throat, blocking his airways.

Understanding that it was Palpatine starting to drown, Anakin became desperate. He hated the thought of attacking Obi Wan but he had to save Palpatine. He reached out and grabbed Obi Wan's left hand, the one on Palpatine's shoulder. Using the extra strength his mechanical arm gave him he ripped Obi Wan's grip off the Emperor. Then, with one swift callous movement, Anakin broke Obi Wan's wrist. His other hand loosened its grip and Palpatine was able to surface for air. The tension in Anakin's throat instant eased as the Emperor greedily gulped at the air.

Knowing how determined Obi Wan was – even a simulated version of his old Master – Anakin knew that Palpatine wasn't out of danger yet. Anakin grabbed the Emperor and pushed him behind him, so Anakin now stood between the two.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi Wan demanded as he drew his lightsaber.

Anakin averted his eyes from the weapon, choosing to focus on his old Master's face. It was so familiar it was almost painful.

"I'm protecting the Emperor," he replied simply.

Then, without waiting for Obi Wan to initiate the fight, Anakin pounced at him. Obi Wan's lightsaber instantly ignited and Anakin just managed to dodge its burning light. The sight of the blade caused Anakin's stomach to heave and his throat to start closing and Anakin knew he had to get rid of it before it crippled him.

Coming up behind Obi Wan, he landed a heavy punch to his kidneys. Obi Wan was in the process of turning to meet him so the punch glanced off his hip bone. This didn't deter Anakin though; the punch had only meant to be a distraction. Obi Wan staggered a little and Anakin used this to press his advantage. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks that forced Obi Wan to back up. Neither man seemed hampered by the ocean's rolling waves, both ignoring the water clogging their clothing. One glancing kick landed on Obi Wan's right hand, loosening its hold on the weapon's grip. This kick was followed by a much faster one that was nothing more than a blur. Obi Wan seemed stunned as his lightsaber flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the ocean.

"Anakin, don't do this..." Obi Wan started.

Anakin ignored him and simply moved forward to keep attacking. But then Obi Wan raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender and stepped away from his old padawan.

"I won't fight you," Obi Wan stated.

The honesty in his words was blatant so Anakin backed off. Keeping a wary eye on his old Master, he rushed over to his new one. Palpatine was sitting on the shore, an evil smile on his face. Anakin dropped to his knees in front of the man, his eyes staring at the sand, waiting for his next order.

"Ani!"

His gaze snapped around to Padme but he didn't move. Aayla had her lightsaber pressed against Padme's throat, smiling evilly and as Anakin watched she sliced it slowly across his wife's neck. Anakin flinched but didn't make any move to go to her. He simply turned his head away and stared at the sand, tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

_What had he allowed Palpatine to do to him?_

The Emperor stood, towering over Anakin triumphantly.

"Good pet."

Anakin couldn't help the sudden satisfaction of having served his new Master well from flooding his system.

He was taken back to his cell and left there with a small meal and a pitcher of water. Anakin gobbled it down greedily before crawling to his corner to sleep. That was the last night he spent in the cell.


	17. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

There was a beautiful purple dress hanging over the end of her bed. It hadn't been there before she'd gotten into the fresher but there it was. Someone had been in her room. Padme glanced at the door while walking over to her bed. This was the first time someone had acknowledged that she was still in here; apart from the three daily meals she was given.

The dress was short, slightly gathered around the bust with a thin white piping that separated the top of the dress from the bottom. From the piping, the material hung straight down, flowing nicely around her mid thigh. Padme smiled at its simple beauty. Then she found the holodisk.

_Put this on. We will come get you once you are ready. _

That was it. Padme frowned as she dropped the holodisk back on her bed. This could be her moment. She was finally going to be able to get out of this cell. Maybe she would find her moment to escape, find Anakin and then they could get out of here and find their kids.

She slipped the dress on and applied a little bit of makeup. Moments after she'd finished pinning her hair up in an elegant knot, the door opened.

Aayla was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Her lightsaber hung on her utility belt. Padme also counted three Clones behind the Sith and two droids as well.

"Senator, the Emperor awaits you," Aayla announced.

Padme glanced down at herself once before raising her head high and walking over to her captors. They led her through countless identical corridors, doors at random intervals, Magnaguard droids standing guard outside some of them. Padme tried to keep track of where they were – she even went so far as to note where the larger vents opened onto the corridor from above.

Nearly five minutes later the group turned into a new corridor, at the end of which were a set of steel double doors. As they approached, Aayla broke away from the little group and walked over to where the lock was beside the door. She punched in a code, which Padme missed, and the doors slid open. In silence, Padme was ushered into the room beyond.

It was a giant dining room, empty except for the huge table that sat in the exact centre of the room. Padme counted twenty-four chairs that ran its length. The table had a dark red runner down the middle with different platters and dishes sitting ready to be eaten.

Her droid and Clone guards stayed on the other side of the doors as they closed behind her. Only Aayla was with her. Aayla grabbed Padme's upper arm roughly and they walked right down to the other end of the table where a man was already sitting.

Padme hadn't noticed him before but the minute her eyes rested on him, she instantly knew who he was. A scowl twisted her lips.

"Palpatine," she hissed.

He stood and walked around to greet her.

"Padme, come sit. You must be hungry," he said, seemingly oblivious to her disgust.

He motioned to the chair to the right of the table head, where he had previously been sitting. Wordlessly Padme sat, her head held high. Aayla sat on her right as Palpatine pushed in Padme's chair. He went back to the head of the table.

"Our other guest should be here any moment. I hope you have enjoyed your accommodations?" Palpatine said. He seemed determined to keep up the small talk.

Padme glared at him.

"Where are my husband and our children?" she demanded.

Palpatine chuckled lightly. "Straight to the point as usual Senator, or should I say, ex-Senator? You were always a great negotiator and skilled orator. Such a shame we have no use for the Senate anymore."

Suddenly the doors slid open again, this time only admitting one person. Padme looked up and gasped.

It had been three months since she'd last seen her husband. The months had apparently not been as kind to him as they had to her. Anakin walked with his head bowed, sandy hair falling over his face. There was something defeated about the hunch of his shoulders and he had lost weight.

"Anakin!" she cried.

Padme leapt out of her chair and practically flew to his side. Anakin barely raised his head but the moment she touched his arm, he seemed to sag.

"Padme?" his voice was soft and scratchy.

Slowly, seemingly carefully, he lifted his head. Padme gasped again. Anakin's usually brilliant blue eyes were dull and guarded. He stared hard at her, unsure whether he was actually seeing Padme and not the simulated version he had let be killed in the virtual reality. At that memory, pain shot deep into his heart and his knees nearly collapsed.

"Angel," he whispered, pulling her into a fierce hug.

Padme wrapped her arms around her husband's diminished frame, feeling the bones that stood out alone his spine. Had they been starving him? She clutched him tighter to her.

"What happened to you?" she whispered into his ear.

Anakin's arms tensed for a second then pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry Padme," he started murmuring. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!"

Padme pulled back slightly, just enough that she could see his face.

"No Ani, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay," she said firmly.

There were tears running down Anakin's eyes as he gazed down at her. She smiled lightly and then reached up and wiped away the tears. Suddenly Anakin plunged his mouth down onto hers and kissed her hard. Padme responded more than willingly but she couldn't help feeling like Anakin had been starving for more than food.

"Alright lovers," Aayla's snide voice broke them apart.

At some point she had stood and joined them near the door. She pulled Padme away from Anakin, seemingly without effort, despite Padme's strong grip. The moment Padme let go of Anakin, his eyes dropped straight back to the ground.

Aayla pulled Padme back to her seat while Anakin walked slowly over to Palpatine. He knelt down beside the Emperor's chair, head still bowed.

"You may sit there tonight," Palpatine stated, pointing at the chair opposite Padme.

She stared, her mouth open in stunned silence as Anakin nodded silently and did as he was told. What had just happened?

Dinner went by with awkward small talk and a lot of silence. Anakin barely spoke two words, unless a question had directly been asked of him. Padme noticed a collar around his neck, identical to the one she wore except more snugly fit. Something was attached to the front of his, something that was hidden under his shirt. His bionic arm shone dully in the light while a fitted cuff of similar metal was around his left wrist. He ate little but fast, like he was scared it would be taken from him before he could finish.

After a painfully long hour, Palpatine stood. Anakin immediately did so too, moving to his side and kneeling again. Aayla stood and took Padme's arm again. As she was pulled back towards the door, panic started to set in. They were being separated again!

Instinct took over and Padme started fighting and yelling her protests. Aayla laughed and backhanded her across the face. Stunned Padme stilled momentarily – long enough for Aayla to secure her in a tighter grip.

"Fear not Senator, we will follow behind you," Palpatine assured her.

Padme stared at Anakin, who was still looking down. Aayla pulled her out the door before she could say anything. Palpatine stepped in front of Anakin and turned to face him. That was the last Padme saw of him as she was pulled back down the corridors.

* * *

Dinner had been torture to Anakin. When he had first heard her, he had thought he had died and was in heaven. Then she touched him and his skin lit up. Daring to raise his head, Anakin had once again taken in his wife's beauty. He could see straight away that she was fine. Palpatine had not lied to him when he'd said they would look after her for now. When she'd asked him what they'd done to him, he hadn't the heart to tell her. Not yet.

After that Palpatine's presence had been an all-consuming factor and he'd had to work hard not to stare at Padme the whole time. With Aayla sitting so close to her, Anakin had been constantly reminded about his last round in the virtual reality. It had been a long hour.

Now Padme was gone again and he was sitting quietly on his haunches as Palpatine pulled his leash out from under his shirt. He pulled Anakin to his feet roughly before following Padme and Aayla.

Anakin didn't absorb anything about where he was going. He just stared dejectedly at the ground and allowed Palpatine to lead him. They stopped not long after in front of a plain door. Palpatine unlocked it and then pulled Anakin inside.

He motioned for Anakin to kneel before he unlocked the leash from his collar. Confused, Anakin stayed quiet but started to pay more attention. Palpatine swapped the leash for another longer link of chains. It was thin but looked tough. The Emperor locked this to his collar and then had Anakin follow him over to the wall on his left. There he locked the other end of the leash to a solid bolt in the floor. Again, Anakin was told to kneel. Then they waited.

In that time Anakin glanced curiously around the room, careful about where he looked. He appeared to be in a bedroom. There was a hug bed against the adjacent wall and a bookcase with actual novels on the wall opposite. The only other feature of the room was a desk next to the bookcase. The whole room had an antique feel to it. Beside him was an open door, which seemed to lead into a washroom otherwise there was nothing on his side of the room.

When the door opened again Padme and Aayla entered. Anakin didn't know how they had beaten the women here.

"Anakin?"

Suddenly self-conscious about his predicament, Anakin kept his eyes on the ground, clenching his fists.

"We'll leave you two to get reacquainted," Palpatine announced and left the room with Aayla.

Although he knew the Emperor was no longer in the room, Anakin still didn't raise his head. He couldn't face the look in Padme's eyes. She would be so disappointed in him, allowing Palpatine to control him so completely.

Suddenly she was there, right in front of him. Her proximity made his heart beat faster and something ignite within him that he hadn't felt for months. Padme placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes could meet. Yearning exploded throughout his body.

She kissed him hard and for a moment, Anakin let himself fall into her embrace. Force, he had missed her touch!

When she pulled away they were both breathing hard.

"Ani, please tell me what happened to you," she whispered.

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. He needed to feel her close to him. Maybe the past three months had been worth something after all. Padme was safe and they were together again.

He had no thoughts of escape, just thoughts of him and Padme staying together, sharing each other's touch. His face turned into Padme's shoulder, he smiled, for the first time in three months.

"I can't," he said. "Not yet. I just need to hold you."


	18. Reconnecting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Yearning flooded Anakin's system again. He couldn't help his body's reaction to his wife. She was so beautiful, so perfect that he just needed to hold her, be with her. He breathed in deeply, taking in the flowery scent that was all Padme. Force, how he'd missed her.

He turned his head so he could see her face. She was smiling at him already. He grinned back, for a few moments forgetting all that he'd been through. Slowly he lowered his lips onto her neck, just below the ear. He felt her shiver as he made his way around her jaw with gentle kisses. When he finally reached her mouth he paused. Just for a second he kept Padme waiting. He could hear her breathing coming low and fast, already anticipating what was to come.

When his lips met hers, she pushed against him hard. He rose up on his knees so he could close what little gap there was between them. Bodies flush against each others, they both broke for air. They stared into each other's eyes while their breathing struggled to return to normal. Padme noticed that some of the brightness had returned to Anakin's eyes, almost like life was coming back to him slowly but surely. Her smile lit up her face and Anakin couldn't resist another quick kiss. Then he placed his forehead against hers, enjoying the feeling of her breath on his face.

"I missed you Ani," Padme admitted.

He grinned. "Not as much as I missed you."

She giggled and pulled back, biting her lip. She glanced seductively up at him from under her eyelashes. Her hands lowered themselves down his back until they cupped his backside before pulling him against her. Anakin's grin grew.

She kissed him quickly on the forehead, on the end of his nose and then finally on his lips. But they were all quick, barely-there kisses which left him wanting more.

He groaned as Padme pulled away from him.

"You're killing me Angel!" his voice was thick with desire.

Padme just smiled knowingly, casually lowering the left strap of her dress off her shoulder. She looked back at Anakin temptingly. He swallowed as the urge to grab her and rip her dress off completely thundered through him.

Padme took a few steps back, her index finger motioning for him to follow. She sat on the bed, barely ten steps away from him.

Anakin rose, keeping his eyes on his prey. His whole body ached for her touch, needing it more than air. He had nearly reached the bed – only one step away – when the leash ran out of slack. Crashing back into reality, Anakin felt it tug on his collar, pulling him up short. He was so close to Padme and yet so far!

"Ani?" Padme murmured, her hand reaching out for him.

Anakin turned his head away, clenching his teeth and his fists.

"I can't," he whispered.

Padme sat up straighter, her hand lowering. She looked hurt and confused.

"What do you mean?"

Anakin, hearing the rejection in her voice, quickly turned back to her.

"No, Angel, it's not that I don't want to! Force, how I want to. It's just..." He took a step back, causing the leash to slacken and motioned to it. "I _physically_ can't."

Realisation dawned in Padme, who was suddenly embarrassed to have thought Anakin wouldn't want her. Having been isolated for months, there was a lot Padme was second guessing. She was elated to know Anakin's love for her was not one of them.

"Then I guess I'll come to you," was her reply.

She practically threw herself into his arms. He caught her and kissed her straight away. Padme wrapped her legs around Anakin's hips, locking her ankles behind his back, all the while still kissing him. Anakin stumbled backwards. Eventually his back hit the wall behind him and without breaking contact he spun around so he had Padme sandwiched against the wall.

One hand let go of her back and reached for her dress straps. He pulled it away roughly, the flimsy material snapping easily. Padme started unbuttoning his shirt. He placed soft kisses along her collarbone as she worked. When she finally had his shirt off, they shared a deep kiss before Anakin placed her back on the ground. There they both undressed the rest of the way, impatient to be back in the other's arms.

For a moment, Anakin stared at his Angel. She was just as perfect as he'd remembered. He could see Padme eyeing him off too and then their urges got the better of them. They crashed back together, losing themselves in their love.

* * *

Only once Palpatine was positive that Anakin's conditioning was faultless did he allow him to see Padme again. He had monitored Anakin's behaviour during the dinner very closely and was pleased with the results. Anakin, while clearly desiring his wife, had been able to ignore those urges long enough to wait until Palpatine had given him permission.

Now, standing amid the chaos of the control room, Emperor Palpatine ordered his crew to jump to hyperspace. They acknowledged him and instantly set about readying the ship. Within minutes they were breaking light speed.

Palpatine walked out of the control room and made his way back to his chambers. They would be reaching Coruscant within the day. He needed to be fully rested for his arrival and the revealing of his latest success.

* * *

Ferus had been meditating with Obi Wan when they felt it. Anakin's Force signature, along with the dark presence of the Emperor, was suddenly getting closer with greater speed.

Both Jedi opened their eyes and stared at each other.

"He's nearly here," Ferus muttered.

He stood and was about to dash into the living area of the apartment when the lift sprung open and Pieter and Rex burst in.

"Ben! Olin! Ahsoka!" they shouted.

Both men were out of breath, their hands on their weapons. Ferus and Obi Wan instantly approached their friends, Ahsoka joining moments later, having been awoken by the shouting.

"We have a problem," Pieter admitted.

He proceeded to tell them what had happened. Earlier that afternoon, Pieter and Rex had gone out for supplies. At the markets they had seen Clones, a sight none of them had witnessed since arriving on the planet three months ago. Normally Clones stayed in the more populated areas, unless they had a particular reason to venture further. After all, Palpatine knew of the dirty dealings that happened in the lower levels and the type of scum that populated the area. No Resistance members had been able to penetrate Coruscant before due to the Emperor's loyal and seemingly endless spies who were more than willing to hand over the Resistance members for a small sum. These spies were the law down here and Palpatine allowed that, hence why the Clones were unnecessary.

But there they were, talking quietly with a stall vendor. There were a lot of hand gestures and laughter but there was no doubt that the Clones were on duty. Pieter and Rex had instantly ducked into the shelter of another stall as the Clones moved on. They approached the stall Pieter and Rex were hiding behind.

"I don't want no trouble," the vendor said loudly.

"That'll be no problem, as long as you can help us. A ship was found in the docks, one registered to an ex-Resistance member who was killed a while ago. We want to know if any new faces have been seen around the markets?" one of the Clones said.

The vendor paused for a moment. Pieter knew he'd seen them a few days ago but he hadn't seen them today, not before they'd ducked behind his stall.

"Maybe I has, maybe I hasn't," he replied cautiously.

"These men are Resistance members Sir and there would be a lot less _trouble_ if you helped us out," the other Clone said. His tone was threatening, his hand reaching for the blaster at his belt.

The vendor growled but nodded. "Yeah I saw 'em. They was here a couple a days ago. Been comin' and goin' like locals they have. Just seen two of 'em but they buy enough food for a small group. I don't know where they're stayin' or nothing, just that they never give me no trouble. Best customers I got."

Pieter gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't trust the vendors in this market but he was still annoyed at the weakness of this vendor. How could he just give in to the Clones like that?

The Clones thanked the man and moved on to gather more information. Rex tapped Pieter on the shoulder and motioned behind him. There was a dark alley that led into the next street over. The pair ducked down it, hands on their weapons just in case. They ran quickly back to the apartment, wary of followers.

When Pieter finished his retelling, Ferus shared a glance with Obi Wan. Then Ferus turned back to the three in front of him.

"The Emperor is only a day away from Coruscant. Anakin and Padme are still with him but we still can't find Luke and Leia. The fact that we've been found out will be a setback but something we can work with. After all, they don't actually know how many of us there are."

Ferus' mind was working overtime. There were so many variables about what they knew and what they didn't that he couldn't formulate a set plan for the situation. They knew the Emperor would be arriving soon, bringing with him Anakin and Padme, but they didn't know what had taken them so long to actually arrive. They also now knew that they had been discovered but the enemy was yet to find out where they were hiding and how many they were.

"Right, we're going to have to play this by ear," he said finally. "Everyone will stay inside until the Emperor lands. Then we'll make our move."


	19. Thoughts of Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

When Padme woke she found herself wrapped tightly in strong arms. For a moment, she was confused, totally disorientated. Then the previous night came back to her and her eyes snapped open. Anakin was holding her against his chest, his eyes still shut, chest gently rising and falling in his slumber. Padme watched him for a while, a small smile touching her lips. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really expected to see him again. She knew Palpatine was using her as leverage over Anakin but after having no contact with anyone for three months, Padme had begun to doubt her usefulness. Maybe the Emperor didn't need her anymore which was why he was allowing them this time together. Maybe this was their last moments together. Was Palpatine going to kill her?

Her whole body tensed as these thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't want to die; she had so much to live for. Anakin's arms tightened suddenly and she glanced back up at his face. He was awake, watching her silently. Slowly he let go of her with one hand and brushed a gentle finger along her cheek. His finger caught a stray tear she hadn't known she'd shed. Without a word, Padme lifted her head and kissed her husband.

He responded just as furiously, the chemistry still lingering in the air from the night before. His hands were firm against her bare back, pressing her closer to his naked body. A moan escaped Padme's throat. Anakin just pressed harder, seeming to like the sounds he was eliciting from her. Just as she threw her head back to let Anakin at her neck, the door opened.

Anakin broke away from her instantly. It took her a couple of moments before she realised that he was not even lying next to her anymore. Confused and a little stunned, Padme raised herself onto her elbows, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body.

Anakin had moved as close to the door as his leash would allow him before kneeling with his head lowered, hands resting on his knees. He seemed not to notice his nakedness.

Palpatine stood at the door, his glowing yellow eyes sneering at her. Aayla stood behind him, her eyes focused only on Anakin. Jealousy and possessiveness bit at Padme as she understood Aayla's expression and without thinking she growled a little.

Aayla glanced momentarily at Padme, a smug grin stirring Padme further.

"Get dressed," the Emperor ordered.

Anakin nodded. He collected his scattered clothing and started to dress, all the while his gaze stayed on the floor.

"You too Padme," Palpatine said.

More out of humiliation, Padme did as she was told. Anakin was dressed well before her but the small group waited patiently for her to shrug into her dress. It was the same cocktail dress from the night before. As she was zipping it closed, Palpatine walked into the room.

He removed the leash from Anakin's collar and attached a shorter one, this one only half the length of the other. He tugged harshly on the chain and Anakin stood, jerked to his feet by the shortness of the leash. He didn't complain or cry out, just stood with his eyes on the floor and his arms by his side.

"Make one wrong move Senator and you will both pay," the Emperor warned.

Padme ignored him and walked over to the three. She let Palpatine lead them out the door, Aayla walking behind her and Anakin. Once or twice Anakin's hand brushed hers as they traversed the confusing corridors. Mind elsewhere, she gripped it tightly and held on.

She was counting the steps between each air vent and had noticed that Aayla was walking a few feet behind them, a handful of droids behind her. Her mind was whirling with ideas. She knew how fast Anakin was and she knew if she could somehow let him know what she was about to do, he would be able to hold everyone off. She just needed time to get a blaster off one of the droids so she could blast away the vents cover and then they could lose themselves in the vent system.

Still calculating, Padme gave Anakin's hand a squeeze. He turned his head slightly in her direction, not much of a movement but enough to know she'd got his attention. Padme faced forward and moved closer, clutching at his arm with her other. She hoped she looked like she was just scared and needed to be closer to him.

Suddenly Palpatine stopped to unlock a door and Padme had to refocus her attention. They had come to the end of the corridor and the door before them revealed the ship's control room. Once inside the door closed behind the droids, who instantly spread throughout the room. Palpatine, Aayla, Anakin and Padme were the only ones left on the entrance walkway.

The walkway stretched out in front of her, reaching into the middle of the room before just stopping. In a semi-circle around the room were all the controls, manned by droids and beings alike. It looked like chaos to Padme's untrained eye but everyone had their jobs and they were the best in the galaxy at them. They wouldn't be there otherwise. Through the giant viewing windows, Padme recognised Coruscant as the ship passed through the cloud cover.

She hadn't seen Coruscant in years and a small pang of homesickness gripped her stomach as she spotted 500 Republica towering in the distance. She pushed it away and turned to Palpatine. He was staring out the window, watching his domain come nearer every second. Anakin was patiently kneeling beside and slightly behind the Emperor. She hated that her husband seemed to have this instinctive reaction to Palpatine and her determination grew. They needed to escape and soon.

Aayla leant against the wall behind them, her eyes on the happenings in the control room. Padme lowered herself down next to Anakin so their arms were touching. She noticed him throw her a small apologetic smile under his shaggy hair.

Now was the moment she was waiting for. Aayla and Palpatine weren't watching them and the droids were only holding their weapons loosely. Anakin could easily disarm them with the Force and then steal either Aayla or Palpatine's lightsaber to keep them distracted.

"Ani, we need to get out of here. There are vents..." her words were barely a whisper but she never had the chance to finish her thought.

The moment she'd finished her first sentence, Anakin had cried out in pain, his hands flying to his head. He was gripping his temples, his handsome face distorted in agony. Padme watched in horror as he fell onto his side and curled into a ball.

Palpatine threw a careless glance over his shoulder and smiled at what he saw. Padme was reaching out for Anakin as he writhed on the ground.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she cried.

Within seconds she was kneeling beside him, her hands hovering uncertainly over his body. Palpatine laughed and Padme looked up at him. Anakin grit his teeth, pushed all thoughts of escape away and focused completely on Palpatine, trying to assure his cuff that he was not going anywhere he wasn't allowed to. He could already feel the pain leaving him.

He forced himself back onto his knees.

"Don't even think about escaping Padme," Palpatine was saying. "Well _you_ can I guess, but you'll be on your own. My pet here doesn't want to leave me, do you pet?"

"No Master," Anakin ground out.

He hated the humiliation he felt at having Padme see him so weak and powerless. He couldn't even look at her, although he felt her eyes on him.

"Anakin, look at me," Padme ordered.

Reacting more to her tone of voice, he slowly looked up. He was careful to keep his eyes well averted from Palpatine, that fear always there.

"What is going on? Why can't you leave?" she demanded.

Anakin saw the fear, the curiosity, the pleading in her eyes. She needed to know. Watching him go through that pain had scared Padme and she just wanted to know how to stop it from happening again. He took her shaking hands in his and held on tight.

"I'm sorry Padme," he began. "I tried to resist but I just couldn't. The pain was just... I couldn't even... I tried..."

Padme pulled one hand out of his and placed it on his cheek gently.

"Shh," she murmured calmly. "It's okay. Try again. I love you."

Anakin took a deep breath and focused on her hand. Somehow this managed to help, somehow allowed him to give her a brief recount of the things Palpatine had done to him. Padme just listened, only her eyes showing any emotion. He could see she was getting angry but she was also getting very scared. With Anakin controlled so completely, Padme knew that escape was impossible.

"So I'm sorry Padme but I can't... I _won't_ escape with you."

Anakin changed his wording the moment he felt the small warning spark from his cuff.

Padme was nodding her head slowly. Anakin kept a careful eye on her, wary of any anger she may try to take out on Palpatine. He couldn't let her hurt him, as much as he hated himself for that. But Padme just threw her arms around him and clutched him tightly to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, releasing the tense breath he'd been holding. She wasn't going to hurt anyone. Not yet at least.

"As touching as this is, we mustn't keep our crowd waiting," Aayla's snide voice broke the pair apart.

Anakin instantly went back into his kneeling position while Padme coolly stared down the Sith Lady. At some point during Anakin's recount they had landed and Padme recognised the Senate building outside the ship. Aayla stalked over to her and pulled her to her feet, turning her away from the window. Beside her, Anakin was jerked to his feet too. As Aayla slapped a set of stun cuffs around Padme's wrists, Palpatine started leading Anakin away.

When they reached the ramp access, Anakin threw Padme one last sad glance before returning his gaze to the ground. Palpatine pulled him close and attached his wrists together behind his back with stun cuffs.

_Entirely unnecessary_, Padme mused. _Considering how tight his leash is, both physically and mentally._

Anakin knew it was just for show too. He ground his teeth together, ignoring the tightness of the cuffs and the aching in his back from having to stoop over slightly, due to the shortness of his leash. This was all for the people of the galaxy, for those who hadn't lost hope that the galaxy would win back its freedom. With the Chosen One – apparently the only one who could restore the peace – at the mercy of the Emperor, hope would begin to dwindle. And then when he started doing as the Emperor ordered, their hope would disappear altogether. He would be a traitor and the people who he'd protected for years would turn their backs on him.

His head hung in shame. Padme stood helpless at his side. Anakin knew that the Emperor had won. There was no hope for him. No hope for the galaxy.


	20. The Emperor's Speech

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Ferus buried his head deeper into his cowl as two Clones marched past. They didn't look twice at him. He was just another local to them, another shifty figure to steer clear of unless absolutely necessary. Ferus, who was facing away from the two Clones, picked up a jogan fruit off the display in front of him and pretended to inspect it.

In the end they'd only had to stay off the radar for two days. They'd all stayed in the abandoned apartment building, cooped up and emotions running high. Obi Wan kept a vigilant eye on the Force, watching as the Emperor and Anakin drew ever closer. Ferus was the only one Obi Wan allowed to leave the room and that was only so he could gather the daily supplies they would need and to listen out for any more news from Clones or droids.

When the Clones had past, Ferus picked up another fruit and handed the two pieces to the stall owner. The Twi'lek male started to bag his purchases, accepting the other pieces that Ferus continued to hand over.

"There's been an awful lot of Clones around lately," Ferus muttered casually.

The stall owner grunted. "They're messing with business. You only see about half as many customers here these days."

_Probably because your usual customers recognise a comprised location when they see one_, Ferus mused.

"Do you know what they're here for?" Ferus asked.

The Twi'lek leant forward and glanced suspiciously up and down the street before replying.

"They're after a group of Off Worlders. Apparently they're a part of the Resistance or something. Doesn't matter though, they'll be caught soon."

He motioned at a poster stuck to the wall behind his stall. There was a small description written on the top half of the poster, vague enough that Ferus didn't feel threatened but accurate enough that he didn't feel comfortable. Underneath the description was a reward price.

_Five hundred thousand credits each huh?_ Ferus hid his smile. _Didn't realise we were so important._

"I don't envy those guys at all," the Twi'lek muttered as Ferus took the bag in exchange for his credits. "They better watch their backs with all the unsavoury figures down here."

"Thanks," Ferus said and moved into the small crowd.

He kept his head slightly lowered so the street lights couldn't penetrate his hood and his face was kept in shadow. He made his way quickly back towards the apartment with his purchases, keeping his senses on high alert for anyone following him. He didn't take a direct route, instead chose to weave through the dark alleys and busy streets, back tracking some just in case he was missing something. Only when he was sure that no one was tailing him did he enter the apartment building.

Rex and Pieter nearly leapt out of their chairs when they saw Ferus exit the lift. They were starving and had been eagerly awaiting his return. Ferus tossed them a jogan fruit each before biting into his own. He placed the rest of his acquisitions on the kitchen bench and went to find Ahsoka and Obi Wan.

He couldn't find Ahsoka but Obi Wan was exactly where he left him, deep in meditation in one of the suites. Ferus threw a jogan fruit over to his old friend and mentor who caught it without opening his eyes.

"Did you know we're all worth five hundred thousand credits each?" Ferus asked.

He kept his tone light but Obi Wan still glanced up in surprise. "That's more than I expected."

Ferus laughed. "They don't have any holos or anything yet but they described Rex and Pieter pretty accurately. They don't know anything about you, me or Ahsoka which is good. Speaking of which, where is Ahsoka?"

He sat on the floor in front of the old Jedi and continued to eat the fruit. It was good, very juicy and sweet.

"The Emperor has reached Coruscant. I sent Ahsoka to see what is happening up there," Obi Wan replied.

"He's here?"

Ferus hadn't noticed the Emperor's dark presence grow nearer but now that he was in a calmer environment and wasn't surrounded by the people of the lower levels he could sense a stronger pull from the dark side.

"He only landed about an hour ago," Obi Wan confirmed. "I sent Ahsoka out when I felt him enter the atmosphere. Hopefully she got there before he landed."

* * *

Ahsoka had reached the Senate building just before the first of the reporters got there. It had taken her a while to learn where he would be landing but after eavesdropping on a troupe of Clones, it hadn't taken her long to work out where he would be. It made sense that he would pick the Senate building as his landing platform. There was plenty of room on the platform for the hordes of reporters and journalists that would turn up. And they would be there, thanks to the "accidental" leaking of a statement made over Palpatine's "secure" comlink.

_Accidental my arse_, Ahsoka thought as she mingled inconspicuously with the reporters.

She had pushed her way into the throng of people, burying herself in the middle of the group. She could see everything from here but she was deep enough in the group that she wouldn't stand out. Still, she kept her cloak wrapped around her body and her hood raised slightly. There were a few others in cloaks too but she was the only one who was wearing her hood.

Excitement filled the air around her as the reporters wondering who the mysterious someone was that Emperor Palpatine had mentioned over his comlink. Ahsoka knew exactly who the Emperor had captured but she had to master her emotions, school her face to look like those around her. She was not excited or anticipating something amazing. She was scared – scared not for herself, but for her old Master.

The ramp lowered from the side of the huge ship and the crowd stilled almost immediately. Ahsoka could feel Anakin's Force presence just as strong as always but she could also feel the tainted dark presence of the Emperor too.

Four figures were walking down the ramp, two at the front and two at the back. A small collection of droids filed down after them, keeping a distance but weapons all at the ready. Ahsoka noticed all of this subconsciously, her eyes having already found Anakin and Padme.

Padme was standing in front of Aayla, walking beside Palpatine, her hands bound behind her back. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that looked completely out of place, her hair was down and a silver collar was around her throat. She stared straight ahead, her head held high as though she was unaffected by her predicament. Ahsoka could feel her fear though. It was almost a palpable thing that hung around her in an aura.

Aayla wore a smug grin as she steered Padme with a firm hand on the other woman's upper arm. Her lightsaber hung on her belt, swinging with each step. Palpatine looked just as satisfied as his old apprentice. He was walking straight for the group of reporters and journalists, his pace casual but full of purpose. He wasn't wearing his usual cloak so Ahsoka could clearly see his two lightsabers hung on his belt.

Stumbling along behind the Emperor was Anakin. He was wearing a smart dress suit but it was rumpled and looked dishevelled. He was hunched over, his hands bound behind his back and what looked like a chain leash ran between the Emperor's belt and the collar around his neck. His hair covered his face as he kept his eyes on his feet, trying to keep up with the Emperor without falling over.

Ahsoka bit back her shocked cry and forced herself to release her anger into the Force. Her hand was clenched around her lightsaber at her belt but she made herself let it go. She couldn't help him yet, not with so many armed droids and so many innocent people. Ahsoka knew all she could do now was observe and then she could come back later with help. She hoped that would be enough for now.

She watched as Palpatine stopped a short distance away from the crowd. Anakin dropped to his knees behind the Emperor. Holos were already being taken now that the shock had worn off a little. Whispers were racing through the group already. Everybody recognised Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. That was who they'd been years ago, before Order 66. They had been two of the most famous faces in the galaxy but after the purge, both had just disappeared. But everyone knew, everyone remembered.

"My people," the Emperor began. "I am sure you are all wondering where I have been for the past few months. As you know, a movement known as the Resistance has been trying to upset the peace I have fought hard to create. It has been targeting our supply ships, medicinal bases that are helping war torn planets, hijacking diplomatic ships carrying important information. They are ruining our efforts to help planets less fortunate than our own, they are stopping peace treaties from being signed and they are abusing the laws that keep us safe. This Resistance movement is nothing but a facade for the pirates and criminals of the galaxy to hide behind as they continue to pilfer and pillage our homes and businesses. They are a menace and must be stopped.

"When I was informed of the identity of one of the Resistance leaders, I knew that I had to strike at the heart of this beast. I knew that this galaxy would never feel safe unless these brigands were disbanded and thrown in jail. I had to keep my Empire safe so you, my people would be safe. I took my fastest ship and most loyal followers and immediately set out to stop the threat."

Ahsoka could feel the lies and deceit dripping from the Emperor. She could feel that some of the reporters sympathised for Anakin and Padme but for the most part the people were too scared of the Emperor to feel anything more than agreeable.

"I was so disappointed when my source turned out to be correct with the identity of the Resistance leader. To have someone we all thought was on our side, someone who had fought bravely through the Clone Wars and showed such promise..." Palpatine sighed in mock hurt. "I never thought that my close friend Anakin Skywalker would turn against the good of the galaxy. He has corrupted the minds of many with his ideals and sought to undermine my rule. For this he will be punished. As for Padme Amidala, yet another trusted friend turned rogue. She will be tried for treason along with aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. My decision is final."

Ahsoka swallowed back to lump in her throat. She knew that Palpatine would definitely have some sort of public punishment planned for them both but she also knew that there was more to it than that. He had a plan, and there was no way he just got lost in space for three months. He'd done something to Anakin, and possibly Padme too, already. Something that was making Anakin act very subservient and would no doubt be only the start of Palpatine's evil plans.


	21. The Office

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin was pulled roughly to his feet. He stumbled along behind the Emperor, struggling to regain his balance. His hands had gone numb a while ago due to the tightness of the cuffs and his shoulders were aching. It was nothing he couldn't deal with though. The pain from those months of torture had been much worse. His threshold for pain had grown but no matter how many times the cuff shocked him, he would never get used to it.

He could hear the reporters calling out questions, demanding statements but Palpatine never turned back or slowed his pace. They entered the Senate, walking in silence. Palpatine mostly ignored the men who bowed respectfully as he passed. Anakin could feel their eyes on him as he followed closely behind the Emperor.

It wasn't long before they were in Palpatine's office. It was exactly the same as the last time Anakin had been in here. Palpatine walked them straight over to his desk where he sat down with a sigh. Anakin was practically forced to his knees by the short length of chain.

Without a word, Emperor Palpatine started shuffling datapads and sorting through holodisks. He had been away from Coruscant for too long and he hadn't been able to take care of everything from on his ship. Most of the datapads were unimportant messages from other Senators while the holodisks were more important. He had a lot to catch up on.

For a few hours the Emperor worked through all his backlogged paperwork. Anakin's knees were sore from kneeling in one position and his arms were numb from being locked behind him. He didn't move though, nor did he say a word. He knew better.

He didn't know where Padme had been taken after that press conference or what was happening to her but he knew it couldn't be good. The Emperor didn't need her the way he seemed to need Anakin and now that he was under Palpatine's control completely, he doubted that he would even keep her alive. Terror rose up within him as he realised Padme's uselessness in the Emperor's plan now. Surely Palpatine wouldn't kill her! A silent tear rolled down his cheek because he knew that the Emperor would. Without a doubt.

Consumed by his fear for Padme's life, Anakin didn't notice Palpatine's angered cry until the Sith pushed himself to his feet. The leash pulled taut, yanking Anakin off balance and causing him to fall against the Emperor's leg. With an impatient shove, Palpatine pushed him away.

"Cinders!" the Emperor shouted.

As Anakin struggled onto his knees again, a burly Senator who was built like a house, entered. He bowed to the Emperor.

"Yes Emperor?"

"Why was I not informed of this?"

The Emperor held out a datapad. Senator Cinders took it hesitantly. He scanned it quickly. Anakin kept his eyes down but he was curious too. His head was lifted only high enough that he could see the Senator on the other side of the desk, but he wouldn't risk anything higher. Not while he was chained to the Emperor's belt.

Cinders cast Anakin a quick glance before straightening to stand before the Emperor.

"The Senate deemed it not important enough in light of your recent escapade. The majority of Senators have it in their heads that the members are only minor ones and that it is just a coincidence. They believe that they somehow found out about your absence from Coruscant and decided that it would be their best chance at infiltrating us," Cinders explained.

"Meer days after the _leader_ of the Resistance is captured, a small group of them just happen to sneak on Coruscant and none of the Senators found this suspicious?" Palpatine asked.

A thrill ran through Anakin as he realised what they were talking about. The Emperor's voice was calm but Anakin had spent enough time with him in the past month to recognise the anger boiling beneath the surface. Apparently, so could Senator Cinders.

"Sire, I tried to make them see sense but you know how stubborn Senators can be. The longer serving Senators are set in their ways and have grown complacent. They believe..."

Suddenly Cinders started choking. His eyes widened as realisation and panic set in. He coughed and spluttered, his fingers clawing at the invisible hand around his throat.

"I don't want excuses Senator. Bring me whoever is leading the hunt for these Resistance members."

Cinders nodded and then breathed in deeply as he was released. He bowed again and nearly ran backwards out of the office.

The Emperor shook his head. He turned to Anakin.

"You just can't get good help these days."

Anakin didn't move. He wasn't really listening. His mind was still turning over the information he had just learnt.

_Resistance members on Coruscant!_

A small glimmer of hope ignited within Anakin. Since Palpatine had taken over Coruscant, the Resistance had been struggling to get their people onto the planet. The whole planet was on lockdown, security and surveillance tighter than anything they had encountered before. Anakin, Ferus and Obi Wan had been working hard on figuring out a way to get onto the planet for months. Obviously they had found a way.

A small smile touched his lips. Only Obi Wan would be smart enough to figure it out and only Ferus would be stupid enough to go along with his ideas. He didn't see how that would help him...

Next thing he knew, Anakin's cuff flared to life and he was lying flat on his back, writhing. The scream was choked off in his throat as the collar tightened around his neck, not helped in the least by the short taut leash. His muscles were cramping and the twitch was back. He tried to redirect his thoughts from rescue and escape to anything but.

Palpatine watched his young captive as he thrashed around. He knew how Anakin would react to the news of his comrades being near and he had not been disappointed.

Anakin regained control over the cuff. He lay still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath and relax his muscles. He didn't get to rest long before Palpatine was standing again and his collar was digging into the back of his neck.

With great difficulty Anakin managed to get himself onto his knees. Palpatine stepped in front of his prisoner.

"You know who the Resistance members are?" he asked. "Who is here? Are they here for you or was it indeed a coincidence?"

Anakin didn't move. He knew this was only a small part of why Palpatine was keeping him alive – information. Anakin was one of the leaders of the Resistance and his knowledge on everything they were up to would be very valuable to the Emperor. But Anakin didn't want to tell him anything.

He gasped as the warning spark escaped from the cuff. His hand went numb as the tingle spread up his arm. His right hand clenched into a fist. He swallowed.

"Please..." Anakin whispered.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed in anger.

The cuff activated fully. Palpatine watched emotionlessly as Anakin thrashed at his feet. He could see the collar tightening viciously around his throat. Anakin's face had already turned red and was slowly going blue now. His mouth gaped as he struggled to draw breath into his starving lungs. Palpatine continued to watch, waiting until Anakin's eyes started to close and consciousness began to leave him.

The cuff didn't deactivate until Anakin was fully unconscious. He was lying on his bound hands, body twitching occasionally. It was only moments after the collar loosened its hold that Anakin awoke. A coughing fit wracked his body.

While he was still fighting back the pain in his muscles, an invisible hand grabbed his throat. As it squeezed Anakin was lifted to his feet and then higher. His feet dangling a foot above the floor and struggling once again to breathe, Anakin had to force himself to keep his eyes away from Palpatine's face.

There was a knock on the door, a soft sound that seemed to boom in the silence.

"Enter," Palpatine said, his Force choke hold not wavering.

Maxon Codi, a Mandalorean bounty hunter who had trained under the eye of both Jango and Bobba Fett, entered. His helmet was tucked under one arm and his blaster holstered in his belt. He didn't look like anything special; standing at just six foot with dark hair and dark eyes, but his lean body was strong and fast. An easily, and often, misjudged opponent, Codi was as lethal with his hands as he was with his blaster.

"Your Eminence?" Codi bowed low.

"You are the one leading the hunt for the Resistance members?" Palpatine asked.

Codi straightened and stood to attention before answering. "Yes sir."

"Tell me what you know."

Codi took in Anakin's weakly struggling bound form in silence before answering. The Emperor was a powerful man and he wasn't going to incite his wrath in the same way as Anakin.

"They arrived only days after you left Coruscant but they managed to evade detection for at least two months. It was one of my men who discovered them. He was patrolling in the markets down in the lower levels when he came across two of their numbers. Sculli, the man who found them, had had a run in with both of these men before. One of them is a Clone, the other an average looking human but Sculli recognised him from the scar on his forearm. He was the one who put it there after all," Codi reported. Anakin thought he sounded smug, almost proud of his man. "Sculli tailed him for a while but lost them in the crowds. A few days later the Clone was spotted with a Togrutan female. We believe there are more of them but we are still working on finding their hideout."

Palpatine tightened his grip slightly. "Now your turn. Don't hesitate this time."

Anakin swallowed. _I'm sorry Ben, Ferus but I can't help you._ He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the information for long but that didn't mean he would reveal more than he had to.

"The Clones' name is Rex," he began softly. Palpatine loosened his hold so Anakin could talk easily.

"How did he bypass my orders?" the Emperor demanded.

Anakin tried to shrug. "We're not sure. Rex keeps to himself but we know it took a lot out of him to resist Order 66. He isolated himself for a year before he felt it safe for him to return. Then he joined us straight away. He's one of our best and has shown only loyalty to our cause."

When Palpatine didn't say anything Anakin continued to reveal the identities of his comrades.

"The man with the scar is Pieter Gorvus and the female..." Anakin barely believed this one himself but he couldn't think of any Resistance members who were Togrutan. "I think it is my old padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"You think?"

Anakin nodded. "She is not a part of the Resistance. In fact I haven't seen her in many years, since before the end of the Clone Wars probably but I know that we have been keeping an eye out for her location. We were trying to gather as many Jedi or potential Jedi as we could find before your troupes got to them."

"How many more of them are there?"

"I don't know Master," Anakin replied.

"Your best guess then. I need an idea on numbers pet."

"It is highly likely that either Obi Wan Kenobi or Ferus Olin will be with them. On high risk missions, which any trip to Coruscant would be considered, one of us would always go with them."

"Is this a rescue mission?"

Anakin shivered at the thought. "Most probably."

The Force hold disappeared and Anakin dropped to the ground. He just barely managed to keep himself on his feet.

"Codi, you will come with us. There is much we need to discuss."

With that Palpatine started walking out of his office, Anakin still attached to his belt and a Mandalorean bounty hunter swaggering along behind them both.

_Okay readers, I have a dilemma. I have a lot more in store for this story but at the moment I am tossing up between making it a long story or making it with a sequel. What are your opinions on this? Thanks!_


	22. The Sentencing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Ferus kept his head down and his arms buried in his cloak. He could feel Obi Wan's Force presence next to him but it was very weak, disguised to feel like a non-Force sensitive being. He had done the same to his own presence so that they could sneak into the Senate building.

Anakin and Padme's trials were scheduled to begin within the hour. After Ahsoka had returned with her disturbing report, Obi Wan had decided that they would all be present for the trial. Pieter and Rex had gone on ahead of them. Rex wore his Clone trooper uniform right down to the standard issue blaster tucked into its holster at his waist. He was to infiltrate the guard troopers surrounding the prisoners and if he got the chance, to try and talk to either Anakin or Padme. Pieter was disguised as a reporter, so he could enter the Senate building unchallenged hours before the trial was due to begin. Obi Wan, Ferus and Ahsoka were going to blend in with the small crowd of civilians that were allowed to watch the trial live.

Obi Wan and Ferus were near the front of the crowd, keeping their heads down but eyes still searching the area for any sign of trouble. Ahsoka was somewhere behind them but Ferus wasn't as familiar with her presence so he just had to trust she was alright.

The crowd of civilians moved eagerly through the Senate building, friends whispering to friends, trying to guess what the punishments would be. It hadn't taken Ferus long to figure out that all of these civilians were Separatists. They obviously believed that Anakin and Padme deserved whatever punishment they were going to get. After overhearing a rude comment about Padme, Ferus had to grit his teeth and release his anger into the Force. After that he steadfastly ignored the whispers.

When they entered the Grand Convocation Chamber, the group broke into two and seated themselves in the two waiting pods. Obi Wan and Ferus found themselves separated from Ahsoka but she gave them a subtle nod to let them know she was fine.

Ferus glanced around the giant chamber, searching out the reporter's pod. It wasn't hard to locate. Most of the pods contained only two or three Senators who were ready to help pass judgement so besides the two civilians pods, only one other had a small group within. It was below the civilian pods and slightly to the right, on the same level as the podium in the centre. As usual, Ferus couldn't feel Pieter's presence through the Force due to his strange ability but he spotted Pieter's mess of dark hair easily.

Nearly fifteen minutes past before the Emperor and his entourage made their way onto the podium. Besides Palpatine there was Anakin and Padme and eight Clone troopers. Ferus silently hoped that Rex was among them.

The eight Clones moved to the lower level of the podium and silently stood to attention. Both Anakin and Padme joined Palpatine on the upper level, flanking him on either side. Ferus watched them carefully, trying to see if either was injured in any way.

From what he could see they looked physically fine. Padme was wearing a plain white dress that reached her knees, her hands bound behind her back. She looked a little defiant; her head held high so she could make eye contact with the Senators but Ferus noticed the anxious glances she flicked towards Anakin. Her husband was on his knees beside the Emperor, his hands bound the same as hers but he was also bound to Palpatine by a chain leash. His head was bowed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Ahsoka hadn't been exaggerating about Anakin in her report. He looked exhausted and beat.

Ferus felt Obi Wan stiffen beside him but didn't acknowledge the older man. They had to appear indifferent like the Separatists they were seated with.

"Today is a victorious day for us. The Rebellion has been against the order and peace I am trying to give this galaxy since the beginning. They have ruthlessly murdered many of our representatives, all of them brothers, fathers and sons callously taken from their families. Not only that, they have destroyed countless buildings and infrastructure that has cost us millions of credits - credits that could have been used to improve our schools and hospitals instead of rebuilding them."

Ferus narrowed his eyes at the lies the Emperor was spouting. He tuned out the rest of Palpatine's "justice" speech and instead scanned the room. Many of the Senators and civilians were nodding along with the Emperor's words while the other's simply looked bored. He glanced once at Ahsoka but he couldn't see her face under her hood. Pieter was absorbed in his role, studiously taking notes and seeming to pay a great deal of attention to everything that was said.

Ferus looked over to the small group of Clones but as they were all wearing the same uniform, he couldn't tell which one was Rex. That was until he noticed one of them tapping casually against his blaster. They all had their blasters held against their chests, ready for use at any moment. This Clone was standing no differently but his fingers seemed to tap out a rhythm against the weapon. A grin touched Ferus' lips.

Before they'd left, the small group had agreed on a wordless code they could use to communicate in case of a situation like this one, where they were separated but still within sight of each other. The code was an old one that Obi Wan had suggested. As the years passed and technology advanced in leaps and bounds, the old hand signals and motions had been long forgotten. But not by Obi Wan. Rex, raised as a soldier, knew these signals better than even the Jedi, who had also had to learn them in their training.

It took a couple of minutes for Ferus to decipher what Rex was trying to tell them. After realising that Rex was just repeating the same thing over and over, it was easier for Ferus to put the symbols into words and words into two sentences.

_No contact made. Boss shows no sign of resistance towards anything._

Ferus sat back, frowning. Anakin had never been a quitter, never gave in and always fought hard for absolutely anything he believed in. His love for Padme had proved stronger than anyone could imagine, allowing him to resist the tempting pull of the dark side and the influence of Emperor Palpatine.

But looking at him now, no one would believe he was the same man. There was no fight in him and he didn't even look once at Padme. That was the most worrying thing. Ferus' resolve hardened. Anakin needed their help and he needed it quickly.

"But the Empire is not a vengeful one," Palpatine was saying. "We will not lower ourselves to the standards set by the Resistance. While many of you may believe that we should afford them the same punishments they so readily give to our warriors, which is not what this Empire is about. So neither Padme Skywalker nor her husband Anakin Skywalker will be issued with the death penalty. To do so would not only martyr them to their followers but we will become no better than them. No, they shall receive the punishment most suited to their crimes."

Palpatine paused, eyeing his captivated crowd. Ferus could feel the anticipation in the air as hundreds of ears strained to hear the Emperor's verdict. Ferus even found himself leaning forward as though that would help him hear Palpatine's words before he'd spoken them.

Once Palpatine was sure he had everyone's attention, he delivered the final blow.

"Anakin Skywalker," he paused again, glancing at the young man at his right who hadn't moved during his entire speech. "Padme Skywalker." She raised her head higher, her face impassive as Palpatine faced her. "You have both been found guilty of treason and countless other minor infractions to which you are to be sentenced with life imprisonment."

The Senators and civilians immediately started clapping and nodding their approval. Ferus swallowed hard and clapped along with everyone else. He could see Obi Wan doing the same at his side. As the crowd celebrated, Palpatine and his Clone guards escorted Anakin and Padme back into the depths of the Senate building.

That night, Pieter, Ferus, Ahsoka and Obi Wan sat in silence in their abandoned apartment. They were all deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution to this seemingly impossible problem. How were they to rescue Anakin and Padme when there were only five of them and they had no idea where either prisoner was?

The lift opened and Rex stepped out. He was still wearing his Clone attire but his helmet was tucked under his arm. Four sets of eyes turned in his direction as he entered the silent living area.

"Did you get the chance to talk to Anakin or Padme?" Ferus asked.

Rex shook his head. "No, it was too risky with those seven other guards there with us all the time. But I did overhear something a little bit helpful."

After a moment of silence Pieter sighed. "And that would be...?"

Rex grinned. "I know where Padme is being taken."


	23. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Padme spent the night in a cell. She slept fitfully, curled in a ball on the slab bunk. Her hands had been freed moments before she'd been pushed inside. Anakin had been with her up until that moment too. He'd kept his eyes down but before the door slammed shut he briefly glanced up and caught her eye. The pain in his eyes had broken her heart. She'd reached out her hand for him but he'd dropped his gaze again and then they were gone. And she was alone.

They came for her in the morning. She knew where she was going and it filled her with dread. Even though Palpatine had decreed that both she and Anakin were going to be serving a life sentence of imprisonment, he hadn't actually announced the true meaning. Yes they would be imprisoned for life but not rotting in a cell somewhere in a prison. He had something much worse planned.

Aayla Secura and a troop of eight Clones met her at the door of her cell. One of the Clones placed stun cuffs around her wrists before stepping back. Not a word was said. Padme could feel the satisfaction pouring from Aayla. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. She knew there was nothing more Aayla wanted than to have Padme separated from Anakin. Aayla wouldn't care how it was done, just as long as it was.

Padme walked behind Aayla, the eight Clones surrounding her on either side and behind her as well. Their blasters were held in front of their chests, ready for immediate use. The small group passed other cells but Padme had no idea who or what was behind them and whether they actually deserved to be there.

She sighed. There was nothing she could do for them anyway. She couldn't even help herself. Half-heartedly she tugged at the cuffs but they offered only resistance.

As she walked her thoughts turned to her family. Anakin was defeated. She had seen that in his eyes last night. He needed more help than she did now, no matter her fate. To see him so helpless had ripped at her heart. Her husband was the strongest person she knew and, as a Senator and before that a queen, she knew a fair few strong people. How had Palpatine reduced him to that scared shadow of his former self?

And then there were her missing children. She had no idea where they could be or how they were. She shivered as a thought occurred to her. What if they were dead? Instantly she pushed the thought away, furious with herself for even thinking it. She couldn't allow herself to be so pessimistic. Luke and Leia were alive. They _had_ to be.

The small entourage stepped outside of the detention block into the bright rays of early morning sunlight. The platform stretched out in front of them for about ten meters before dropping away into nothingness. It was the landing platform.

An Imperial Lambda-class shuttle waited silently. Aayla led the way up the steps and into the ship. Padme slowed her steps, unwilling to enter the ship's hull. To do so would be to give in and accept that she was heading towards a fate worse than death.

A hand gave her a shove in the small of her back. But the shove was gentle and more of a nudge than a push.

"Don't turn around."

The voice was soft and vaguely familiar. Padme did as the voice said and kept her head forward. Her heart was suddenly thudding harder and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. That was not the voice of a Clone that much she knew. She was still trying to place the voice when he spoke again.

"Kenobi, Rex and Olin are already on board. We'll get you out of here."

Padme had to force herself to breathe normally. Was this really happening? How had they found her? Then the exact words hit her.

Obi Wan was here! And so was Ferus Olin. Two Jedi had come to save her! And not just any Jedi either. They were her husband's closest friends. She forced the smile from her face.

"Get her in here. We have places to be," Aayla shouted.

Another shove in the back propelled her forward but this time as she stumbled, chaos erupted about her. The soft hum of a lightsaber suddenly ignited the air accompanied with Aayla's hate-filled voice.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, it's been a while. And who are you?"

"It's been even longer."

Padme smiled when she heard Ferus' voice. She was down on her hands and knees as blaster shots spat over her head. Someone was standing over her, protecting her from the Clones. He was decked out in Clone attire so she couldn't even see who her rescuer was.

Within minutes, all of the Clones lay dead on the ground. Padme glanced around her suspiciously.

"Padme?" the man was holding out his hand for her.

She took it in hers and he pulled her to her feet. She thanked him.

"Sorry but whom are you?"

A soft chuckle came from the Clone helmet before he lifted it. The man underneath was handsome but in a rugged, unkempt way. He had dark stubble all over his chin; his hair was too long so it covered his eyes. For some reason he looked familiar but Padme didn't know where he knew him from.

"The name's Pieter. I'm a friend of your husband's. Look, I'm sorry Padme but we have to move. We're not safe here. Ben and Olin are only distracting Aayla so Rex and I can get you out of here."

Padme nodded, glancing behind her where she could hear the sounds of lightsabers getting closer.

"Follow me," Pieter ordered.

Padme let Pieter lead her around behind the shuttle's ramp. They ducked down behind the metal slope just as the first footstep landed loudly on it.

"You're getting old Kenobi," Aayla taunted.

Obi Wan ignored her. Padme could hear the three man battle descending the ramp and moving down onto the platform. Pieter stuck his head around one side of the ramp and then ducked back quickly.

He leaned in close to Padme's ear. "When I say, we move up the ramp and into the ship. Got it?"

Padme nodded, swallowing hard. Excitement was coursing through her. She was nearly free! As soon as she was able, she was going to come back and get Anakin. There was no way she was giving up on him.

As Pieter glanced around the ramp again, Padme tugged subconsciously at the cuffs. She wasn't really trying to get them off, just trying to move them to a more comfortable position.

"We'll get them off when we're safe."

Pieter's voice surprised her. He was back at her side, his blaster ready at his side.

"Thank you Pieter," she said meaningfully.

He simply nodded before raising his blaster and, staying in a crouch, started ducking back around the ramp.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Padme followed closely. Pieter moved fast. He was already at the top of the ramp by the time she reached the bottom. Padme couldn't resist glancing over her shoulder at the three furiously fighting figures. Ferus and Obi Wan's lightsabers were very obvious from their bright blue glows against Aayla's angry red one. She was keeping them both on their feet but they were clearly driving her back.

"Hurry up!" the hiss snapped Padme back to the urgency of the situation.

She dashed up the ramp and Pieter motioned for her to take a seat up near the cockpit. He stayed near the door. He dropped to one knees and sighted down the barrel of the blaster. Pieter released two shots in quick succession before pausing a firing another.

After the third shot, the shuttles engines started powering up, preparing to leave. She could feel the gentle shudder from the engine in the flooring under her feet and an instinctively sat back further in her chair.

Padme couldn't see what was happening outside but she saw Pieter start firing again, this time more continuously. He just fired shot after shot, casually adjusting his shots as the target moved.

Moments later both Obi Wan and Ferus shot into the belly of the ship, both deactivating their lightsabers. Pieter kept shooting until the ramp was up and the doors closed. Seconds after that, the Imperial shuttle shot into the sky, leaving a very angry Aayla on the landing platform at the detention blocks.


	24. Pursuit

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

The Imperial Lambda-class shuttle shot through the heavy morning traffic, defying countless laws and paying little attention to the comings and goings of those around it. The Clone who was driving stared intently ahead, his hands deftly controlling the shuttle. His dark eyes behind his helmet were darting cautiously around him, searching for any signs of pursuit or trouble. He was absolutely silent as he concentrated, absorbed by his task.

The room behind the cockpit was a lined with harnessed seats. It was bare other than a large steel box at the back of the shuttle. Sitting on one of the chairs closest to the cockpit was Padme, her hands still cuffed in front of her and the collar still heavy around her neck. Obi Wan was crouched in front of her and the pair was speaking softly to each other. Ferus and Pieter waited patiently until Obi Wan sat back on the chair directly opposite Padme. He sighed as his eyes continued to study Padme, still unconvinced that she was as fine as she'd told him.

Ferus walked over to his old friend and sat down. He too studied Padme. She didn't look any worse than the last time he'd seen her. Sure she was slightly skinnier than she had been but there were no marks on her body to indicate that she'd been tortured or wounded.

"Honestly Ben, I'm fine!" Padme insisted. She glanced from Obi Wan to Ferus sitting next to him and then over to Pieter who was still near the rear door. "Thank you for rescuing me, all of you."

Obi Wan nodded silently. Ferus leant forward.

"Padme, what happened exactly?"

Padme looked back to him and sighed. She adjusted her hands in her lap before taking a deep breath and started to explain how she had been captured. She told them about finding the men holding her children and how they'd put them to sleep with a single touch. She told them about being knocked unconscious only to come too in Anakin's lap on board a Separatist spacecraft. After she told them about being kept separate from Anakin for nearly the whole trip back to Coruscant there was silence.

"Why did they leave you alone?" Pieter asked softly.

Padme shrugged, tugging again at the cuffs. Pieter noticed and walked over to her as she spoke again.

"I have no idea. The first day I was there, I was knocked unconscious again but this time from the collar. It just started tightening for no reason and I couldn't breathe. Eventually I just passed out. When I woke up the collar was loose again and I was lying on my bed. After that I didn't see anyone until nearly three months later. I spent every moment in that cell trying to figure out why I was being left alone. The only thing I could come up with was that Anakin was complying with them and just the threat of harming me was enough to keep Anakin in line."

Pieter was fiddling with the locks on the cuffs. He had his tongue poking out from between his lips as he worked.

"So this had nothing to do with you par se?" Obi Wan questioned.

"I don't think so," she said with a shake of her head. She glanced down to Pieter as he sighed and released her hands. The cuffs were still locked tight.

"I can't open them. I think they might have a Force release lock," Pieter said.

Ferus stood and dropped down in front of Padme. He raised his hand to hover over the lock and closed his eyes. Instantly they flew back open and he frowned.

"The dark side surrounds these cuffs. There's no way to open them without it."

Obi Wan stood up, rolling his eyes. "So single-minded."

He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and told Padme to stay still. She held her hands out for him and with one swipe, the lightsaber broke apart. The cuffs were still locked around her wrists but they were no longer connected. Padme smiled gratefully at Obi Wan as he sat back down. He just nodded and fell silent for a moment.

"Padme," she looked up to Obi Wan. He looked deep in thought. "Do you know what they really want with Anakin?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Palpatine wants to use him as a weapon. He wants to use Anakin to destroy the Resistance and to be his personal guardian. He won't let him go after the Resistance has been dismantled. He's..."

She faltered as she remembered Anakin's whispered words to her during their one night together. He'd looked so haunted and scared as he'd held her tightly against his scarred chest. She'd clung to him just as tightly, afraid to let him go. Padme took another deep breath and pushed the memory away.

"Palpatine's been training him for the past three months."

Ferus' eyes widened and Pieter swore. Obi Wan just nodded and closed his eyes as though he'd already guessed that much.

"That's worse than we imagined," Ferus murmured.

"Ben, we need to ditch this shuttle. We're too obvious."

Everyone looked around in surprise, having forgotten about Rex sitting at the controls out the front. Rex hadn't turned away from the windshield but had simply shouted over his shoulder. Obi Wan stood up and joined him in the cockpit. They talked quietly for a minute and then Obi Wan came back.

"We've got a tail," he explained. "Strap yourselves in so Rex can lose him and find us somewhere to get rid of the shuttle."

Padme sat back further in her seat and lowered the harness over her shoulders until it clicked into place. Pieter sat down beside her and locked himself into his own harness. The cabin fell into silence as the three men and Padme felt the whole shuttle lose altitude and bank harshly to the left.

Rex cursed softly to himself as he spotted the much more nimble speeder follow him. He'd noticed it tailing them a couple of moments ago but it wasn't until he was sure that they were being followed that he called upon Obi Wan.

He'd told the Jedi who had watched the speeder duck and weave between the traffic. Strangely enough it wasn't gaining on them, even though it was obvious that it could have caught up without any troubles. It was staying back, just keeping them in its sights.

After Obi Wan had left, Rex's mind started turning over possible places to land the shuttle. He didn't want to do it in the lower levels; it would be too close to where they were staying. But then at the same time, he couldn't afford to ditch it too far away from them either. Padme's face would be fresh in the minds of the people after the broadcasting of her trial and there was too much chance that she would be recognised.

At that moment he flew over a run down area, one that had once been a residential area. It was in ruins, having been destroyed by order of the Empire. While Order 66 was being executed, known Jedi supporters and strong Republicans had been killed as well and their houses burnt down. They were made examples to any who would challenge newly instated Emperor Palpatine's rule.

Rex knew the area well. When he'd been in the Clone army, serving under Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, they had taken him and his fellow captain Cody with them. There had been a small diner own by a Besalisk named Dexter Jettster along this street. Dex, as Obi Wan referred to him, was a good friend and Rex had accompanied the Jedi countless times on their visits.

Impulsively, Rex suddenly dropped the shuttle and landed it in the burnt out shell of a housing block. He powered the shuttle down before joining his friends in the cabin. All four of them were standing already, waiting.

Pieter and Rex took up positions on either side of the door before Ferus lowered it. The ramp extended and, working in flawless teamwork, Rex and Pieter disappeared outside. Obi Wan stood beside Padme, his hands buried in the opposite sleeve. Ferus had given Padme his cloak, wrapping it over her shoulders and around her body. He'd thrown the hood over her head to give her a measure of cover.

Moments later Rex returned and gave the all-clear. Ferus went first, body relaxed but eyes alert. Padme followed after him with Obi Wan bringing up the rear. The small group made their way through the deserted area. Nothing moved on the ground aside from the five shadows.

Rex could see the speeder hovering around the landed shuttle. He ignored it and led the group towards where he remembered Dex's Diner to be. On one of Kenobi's visits to the diner, Rex had spotted a young thief running away from a stall vender who was shouting threats at the youth.

The thief had ducked down the alley beside the diner and Rex had glanced around the corner in time to see the boy lift up a steam grate and drop down inside it. At the time, Rex had chuckled and returned to his post outside the diner, but now he was planning to use the memory to their advantage.

"Dex's Diner," Obi Wan suddenly said.

He'd realised where they were only moments before the diner had come into view. He didn't know where Rex was leading them but he trusted the Clone. He had to know something that Obi Wan didn't.

Suddenly sirens pierced the air. The group all glanced back at their abandoned shuttle and saw that it was surrounded by police cruisers and droids. There was policemen there too and a squad of Clones. The group were approaching the shuttle cautiously, blasters held ready. Two droids run up the ramp and entered the cabin.

Obi Wan turned away, knowing they wouldn't find anything. It wouldn't be long before they split up and started searching the surrounding area for them.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

Rex nodded and started walking down what once would have been an alleyway between two main streets. About a third of the way down the alley Rex stopped and bent down. Pieter stood behind him, scanning for trouble. Ferus, Padme and Obi Wan joined the pair around a manhole.

"I saw a thief disappear down this grate once," Rex was saying. "I figure it has to lead somewhere or the boy wouldn't have been heading here with such determination."

"Good work Rex," Obi Wan said.

He raised a hand and used the Force to lift the cover away. It offered a little resistance after having been sealed for so long but Obi Wan just applied a little more force and it came away. He placed it on the ground beside the hole.

Shouted orders started up and then running footsteps began approaching their position. Rex wasted no time. He jumped down into the hole.

It wasn't a long fall. It didn't even jar his ankles or knees when he landed. He flicked the lights on his helmet on and quickly glanced up and down the tunnel he had landed in. It was taller than he was and just as round. Water dripped off the roof and formed a little trickling stream under his feet. It disappeared into darkness on either side of him.

"All clear!" he called up.

Next thing he knew, Ferus was landing beside him, agile as a cat. Then Padme was lowered in and Rex caught her and lowered her to the ground. When everyone was in the tunnel, Obi Wan slid the cover back over the grate. By the lights on Rex's helmet and the two glowing lightsabers, the five started moving deeper into the tunnel and away from their pursuers.


	25. 500 Republica

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Emperor Palpatine was feeling good after the trial ended. The people hadn't questioned his final decree, not that he'd expected them too. Now both Padme and Anakin were his to deal with as he truly desired. He did not want either of them to go into a prison, which would be too easy for their Resistance friends to rescue them. No, he had much better plans for the Skywalkers.

Aayla was taking care of the details in Padme's imprisonment. Padme and Anakin were to be kept separate from now on. Anakin's initial training – the breaking of his old allegiances – was almost complete and that was the most crucial stage. He needed the threat of Padme hanging over Anakin at all times while he was simultaneously breaking that incredible bond they shared. He'd put them together once just to see what they would do. Anakin didn't break his training but he also held Padme all night as though his life depended upon it.

Palpatine had seen the determination still strong in Padme that night and knew she would be a bad influence on Anakin if they stayed together. So he had planned for their separation. Padme was to be taken to Tattooine, a planet known for their slavery. Palpatine planned to sell the ex-Senator as a slave to the Hutt's – a terrible fate for one so beautiful. But as a slave, Padme would be chipped and unable to leave her designated area without killing herself and Palpatine was more than certain that being the slave of a Hutt would wear down her resilience quickly. It was a fitting fate, he believed.

Anakin on the other hand, was not going to be leaving Palpatine's residence at 500 Republica for quite some time. While the Emperor was positive that Anakin wouldn't do anything to harm him, Palpatine still had a lot of work to do. Anakin's training was nowhere near finished.

After leaving Aayla to deal with Padme at the detention blocks, Palpatine had taken Anakin back to his top floor suite in the towering apartment complex. Anakin, still tethered to Palpatine's belt with his hands bound behind him, could only stumble after the Emperor as he disembarked from the transport shuttle. Once inside, Palpatine finally unclipped the leash from his belt and unlocked the cuffs around Anakin's wrists.

His arms dropped to his side, not out of choice but because he could barely feel them. A tingling was beginning to build in his shoulders at the sudden movement. Anakin kept his eyes down as he followed Palpatine through the apartment, who now held the end of his leash in his hand.

They had landed on a platform outside a large living area. A pair of glass doors separated indoors from outdoors and provided the apartment with a beautiful view of the city. The living room opened into a large kitchen with a dining area off to the right. Huge windows lined the wall of the dining area, which only had a wall between it and the living room. All three rooms took up the majority of the back end of the apartment.

Palpatine walked straight through the living area and into a hallway. There were no decorations on the walls to indicate that someone had made the apartment a home. About a quarter of the way down the hall, two doors stood opposite each other. One was closed while the other was open. Palpatine led Anakin into the open one. Inside was a large room, what once might have been a bedroom.

"Welcome to your new home pet," the Emperor announced.

Anakin glanced around himself. Dread settled in his stomach as he took in the sparse furnishings of the room. There was no bed or dressers like a normal bedroom would have. All the room contained were a plasma cage in the far corner and a few dangling chains hanging from the ceiling. It resembled a dungeon more than a home.

"You will be here for quite some time until you finish your training," Palpatine said. "Some of your training will be physical, other parts mental but all of it will be painful if you don't cooperate. The sooner you accept your new position and embrace what I wish to teach you, the easier your time here will be."

Anakin swallowed back the fear. He had a feeling that what he'd been through on the ship here was only the beginning. It was only going to start getting worse from here out.

_For my kids. For Luke. For Leia. I have to stay alive so I can find them._

He kept repeating those thoughts over and over as Palpatine dropped his leash and walked away. Anakin instantly dropped to his knees with his head bowed. He waited patiently for Palpatine to return, all the while praying for the Force to keep Padme and his twins safe.

When the Emperor returned Anakin felt his body tense momentarily but then forced himself to calm down. Palpatine walked right up to him. He was holding something in his hands. Anakin's eyes widened as he realised what it was.

The hood was made of thick black leather that glinted dully in the afternoon sunshine.

"We're going to begin with a trust exercise," Palpatine said. "You will learn to trust me and until you do, you will continue to wear this."

Then Palpatine began pulling the hood over Anakin's head. It was a tight fit even though it zipped close at the back. As Palpatine began pulling the zip down, the hood pulled tighter until it was squeezing Anakin's head uncomfortably. He couldn't see anything through the thick leather but there were openings for both his mouth and nose that allowed him to breathe easily. Sound was muffled but still distinguishable.

Palpatine locked the zipper of the hood to the top of Anakin's collar so Anakin couldn't just unzip it later himself. It was a small lock that needed Palpatine's thumbprint to deactivate it. If anything else was used to detach the lock from where it was, the lock would immediately explode, wiping out whatever was within its blast zone with it. Palpatine had these locks purpose built for Anakin's capture. He'd been planning this for a while.

Anakin was ordered to stand, which he did with care. His heart was pounding in his chest as adrenaline pumped through him. He felt Palpatine pick up the leash, which had been dangling on his chest, and gave it a little tug. Anakin stumbled, throwing his arms out to the side to keep his balance. The pins and needles had faded from his arms but they were still aching and clumsy.

Palpatine tugged again and told Anakin to keep up. Anakin had no choice but to stagger along behind the Emperor. Just as Palpatine had told him, Anakin had to give his trust to the Sith, hoping that he would not let him run into anything.

Anakin lost all track of time as he was pulled through the apartment countless times. He was beyond disorientated and frustrated with the hood. He hated Palpatine like never before, but he was still unable to wish harm upon the Emperor.

After 'learning the layout', as Palpatine had put it, Anakin felt him drop the leash. It hit his chest and Anakin stood frozen for a moment. Everything was silent around him. He couldn't even hear Palpatine's footsteps through the muffling hood. He was starting to panic when Palpatine spoke.

"Come over here, pet."

His voice was distant. Anakin turned his head to where he thought Palpatine was but he didn't take a step forward. He had no idea where he was. Palpatine had led him through the whole apartment, explaining to him in vivid detail where everything was. But then he had simply led Anakin back to a seemingly random spot and left him.

"Now, pet!"

A warning spark temporarily numbed Anakin's arm at the Emperor's warning. He swallowed and hoped that there was nothing between them. He took two steps and hit something hard with his shin. He bit his lip to stop himself crying out.

With his hands outstretched, he felt his way around that object – a lounge perhaps? – and began to make his way over to the Emperor. Within seconds he ran into something else. He growled this time, annoyed.

How was he supposed to reach the Emperor when he couldn't see where he was? It was an impossible task, especially when Palpatine was making no sounds to guide him.

As Anakin felt his way around that object he felt someone coming closer. Palpatine grabbed his leash and pulled harshly on it. The collar dug deep into his neck until Anakin stepped forward.

"You need to listen to me when I tell you where something is. And then you need to _remember_ it," Palpatine hissed.

He dragged Anakin back to where he'd started and then crossed the room again. Again he told him to join him and then stood back to watch.

Anakin was just as hesitant as before. He kept his hands out in front of him and managed to navigate his way around the two objects he'd run into before. The whole time he tried to remember what Palpatine had told him. He guessed from the two objects, what he was assuming were a lounge chair and a side table, that he was in the living area. That meant that there were two more chairs and a floor lamp still in the way.

It took him three more tries before he reached the Emperor without him hitting anything. Palpatine was less than pleased with his efforts. He pulled Anakin along behind him and soon had his arms suspended in chains. Anakin guessed they were back in his room.

Palpatine gave Anakin ten lashes with an electro whip for his disobedience. Then he unlocked Anakin's arms and pulled him up against a wall. Palpatine, ignoring Anakin's pained whimpers, disconnected the leash. Around the collar were four sturdy rings, one at the front, one at the back and one on either side. Palpatine pressed Anakin flat against the wall. Anakin cried out as weight was placed on the new gashes on his back.

The Emperor ignored him and just clipped the back ring of Anakin's collar to a similar ring bolted firmly into the wall. Then he stepped back and patted Anakin on the top of his head.

"You have not earned the right to lie down tonight. When you show me progress, I will show you rewards. Sleep if you can because tomorrow will be a busy day."

With his back flush against the wall, Anakin couldn't even bend his knees without being choked by the collar. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

_It's for the twins. It's all for them. They need me. I must stay alive._


	26. A New Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Hey guys, sorry about the waiting. I'll just let you know I do work a lot, especially now in this Christmas period so don't fret too much if I don't make regular updates. I'm writing on my days off when I get them and have every intention of finishing this story! Thanks for all the feedback too and I have decided to make it a long one! Hope you guys are still enjoying my story!_

Anakin had lost all track of time. He hadn't slept and his neck was stiff. Only minutes after Palpatine had left him, beaten and hooded, Anakin had started fiddling with the rings that attached him to the wall but nothing he did made any difference. So he'd resigned himself to a long night with no sleep and no comfort.

When Palpatine finally came for him, Anakin's legs were aching and he was utterly exhausted. His back had calmed down overnight but only as long as he didn't move. When Palpatine unlocked the rings, he pushed Anakin roughly against the wall again, causing his back to flare up. Anakin bit back the cry that threatened to escape.

"Follow me," was all Palpatine ordered.

He didn't take Anakin's leash, which was still dangling against his chest, instead just began walking away. Anakin swallowed back the pain in his back and did as he was told. He kept his head down as he'd been trained too, even though he couldn't see Palpatine through the thick leather. His hands were outstretched in front of him as he walked, his feet shuffling carefully forward. He had to guess where the door was and then after finding it, he had to strain to hear Palpatine.

He heard voices from his right and started down the hallway. Anakin tried to visualise the apartment as he walked, trying to figure out where he could be. From his brief walk through when he'd first arrived, he guessed he was heading towards the lounge/dining area.

Sure enough, seconds later his hands found the soft material of the couch he'd run into the night before. Still listening for the voices, Anakin managed to navigate his way safely through the living area and into the kitchen beyond. There he could hear the voices more clearly.

"It happened this morning. They infiltrated the Clone guards and gained control of the transporter before we even reached the landing dock."

Anakin knew that voice well. He'd grown up with Aayla Secura and still was struggling to comprehend that she had turned Sith.

Palpatine was suspiciously quiet in the short pause. When Aayla spoke again, Anakin could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"They ambushed us, taking out the Clone guards before they could even raise their blasters. Kenobi and the other Jedi distracted me long enough to get the girl before I could stop them. They took the transporter but I sent a tracker after them. When I caught up to the tracker, they'd already ditched the ship and disappeared. _I_ couldn't even find any trace of them my Lord."

Again Palpatine was silent but Anakin's mind was reeling. Kenobi? The other Jedi surely had to be Ferus! And the girl...

Beneath the hood, Anakin's eyes widened in hope. Could that mean Padme was safe? Was Aayla saying that Obi Wan and Ferus had rescued Padme before she could meet her terrible fate? His heart started beating faster as his ears strained to hear more.

Suddenly Aayla was screaming. Anakin could feel the electricity in the air, smell the burning flesh and knew that Palpatine was pumping his apprentice full of Force lightning.

"I tire of your incompetence Aayla," Palpatine spat. "Find her or you will be forced to revisit your training. Go."

Aayla's screaming stopped. She panted heavily before muttering a goodbye. Anakin felt Palpatine draw near him and his whole body tensed. Next thing he knew, his back was exploding in pain again, worse than the previous night. He cried out as he fell to his knees.

The lashing continued for what felt to Anakin like forever before the Emperor's raged was sated. By that time, Anakin was barely conscious; his back a bleeding battered mess.

Palpatine, ignoring Anakin's whimpering, pulled his young captive through the long hallway. At the end there was a lift. He entered it and pressed the only button available. This lift was the only access point to the floor below the Emperor's apartment. Palpatine pulled Anakin along with him as he exited the lift.

This floor was identical to the one above except it was completely empty. When Palpatine had purchased the top floor of 500 Republica, he had also bought the one beneath – a security precaution that the Senate had insisted upon. Mere days later, Palpatine had hired a crew of workmen in secret to disable all access to the second highest floor, board it up and put in the new lift in Palpatine's own apartment. Days after the project had been completed all twelve workmen had died in mysterious accidents. As such, no one but the Emperor knew what the second highest level in 500 Republica was used for.

In the hallway, identical to the one above, Palpatine released Anakin. Anakin dropped to the floor, in too much pain to do anything but moan softly.

"When I return I want you to know this place inside and out. You are in an apartment identical to the one I live in so you should known the layout already. Make yourself comfortable," Palpatine said.

Then he turned and disappeared back up the lift.

* * *

The tunnel had many exits along the roof. It was completely black inside so the group of five walked by the light of two lightsabers and a pencil light mounted on the Clone helmet. Rex led the group, his blaster poised and ready for anything. Obi Wan and Ferus walked in the middle with Padme between them and Pieter brought up the rear. The group barely spoke, moving quickly and quietly in case someone was following.

When the tunnel dead ended, Rex halted the group while he climbed up a ladder to the access hatch in the roof. Pieter dropped back into the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness within seconds. Rex, peering into the street above, announced the coast clear and proceeded to help Padme out.

The street was actually another alleyway. It led into a much busier street than the one they had left behind and as such it was easier to blend into the crowds. The group broke up, Ferus and Pieter staying with a cloaked Padme while Obi Wan and Rex took a different route back to their meeting place.

Now down to three, Padme's group walked slowly but purposefully through the crowd. Pieter had his weapon hidden inside his vest but his eyes were alert and watchful. Ferus had his arm linked through Padme's, to all appearing like a couple out for a stroll. They were ignored and made it back to the abandoned building without any hassles.

As soon as she stepped out of the lift she was nearly bowled over by an orange blur. Stumbling slightly but held up by Ferus, Padme didn't have a chance to even see who was hugging her until they stepped back. Then a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka had grown up. She was much taller, but still thin and agile, her features mature and beautiful. A smile equal to Padme's was on her lips.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked immediately.

She took Padme's arm and led her to the couch. They sat down while the men went about their business. Both had enough sense to let the women be.

"I'm fine," Padme assured her. "They didn't harm me. Sadly the same can't be said of Anakin."

She grimaced as she remembered the haunted look in her husband's eyes. Ahsoka's hand found hers and she squeezed gently. Then Ahsoka noticed the cuffs. She rolled her eyes as she glanced around for the men.

"Typical males," she murmured tugging at the cuffs. Then she frowned.

Padme smiled gently, "They tried but they only unlock through the dark side of the Force."

Ahsoka's eyes met hers and Padme could have sworn she looked afraid for a second. Padme watched as the Togrutan glanced around the room again. Then she bit her lip.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she whispered.

Padme frowned. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka looked back to the ex-Senator and sighed.

"I've been working on something that Obi Wan and probably Ferus too wouldn't be too happy about."

She paused, took a deep breath and then pressed on, her eyes closed.

"When I found out that I was very susceptible to the dark side and left the Jedi Order, I met some people who could help me. They were trained in the arts of both sides of the Force and yet they hadn't been corrupted by the taint of the dark side. They recognised the struggle inside me and offered to help. Of course I took them up on the offer and that's where I've been since. It wasn't easy to leave but I'm glad that I did."

With that she pressed down on the cuff's lock and they popped open. Padme gasped and pulled her hands away. She rubbed her wrists as she studied Ahsoka. The young girl's eyes were still closed and her head was bowed, turned slightly away as though ashamed. It took Padme back to all the times she'd seen Anakin reprimanding his young padawan, who would respond exactly as she was doing now.

Padme wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's shoulders and pulled her into a tight, familiar hug.

"Thank you Ahsoka," she whispered.

Ahsoka smiled into Padme's shoulder and returned the gesture. When they pulled apart, Ahsoka nodded in the direction of the collar.

"Same problem?" she asked.

Padme nodded.

As Ahsoka unlocked that too, Padme noticed Obi Wan and Rex getting out of the lift.

Rex gave her a welcoming smile as he went straight to the kitchen. Obi Wan, however, went straight to Padme. His keen eyes noticed the absence of both collar and cuffs, saw the objects beside Ahsoka but said nothing. He met Ahsoka's eyes briefly before nodding. Ahsoka stood up, squeezed Padme's hand once more before she too left the room.

"We need to get you off planet" Obi Wan said, taking Ahsoka's place.

Padme stood quickly.

"I'm not leaving without Anakin," she replied firmly.

Obi Wan didn't move. He just sighed and motioned for her to sit back down.

"Padme," he began.

"No, Ben, you didn't see him," she cut in. Her eyes were desperate, a single tear running down her cheek. "He was a broken man. He had no spirit left in him and he looked so lost! I couldn't help him. I was so helpless. I couldn't..."

She flopped back into the couch and curled into Obi Wan. He held her close as she cried. His cloak was getting wet but he didn't care. He loved Padme like a sister and seeing her so upset was killing him.

Padme's hands were clutching the front of his shirt and as she twisted them tighter, trying to relieve herself of the pain inside, Obi Wan made a decision. He would do anything – absolutely _anything_ – to get her reunited with her husband and children.


	27. A Dark Past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin wore the hood for two weeks. Palpatine worked him hard, demanding more and more every time Anakin succeeded. After only two days, Anakin could make his way around the apartment unaided and his hearing grew stronger. On day three, Palpatine bought in a bounty hunter to help with the next stage. In the living area of the empty apartment below the Emperor's a sort of dojo had been erected. There were mats all over the floor for sparring and off to the side, in what would have been the dining room, was an exercise area.

Palpatine bought both Anakin and the bounty hunter down into the makeshift arena. The bounty hunter, a man named Rankin, whistled as he took in the extensive amount of equipment. Anakin, unable to see what he was surrounded by, simply kept his head bowed, waiting for his next instruction.

"For the next two weeks, I want you to regain your fitness and hone your fighting skills. You will of course not be using weapons so all of your training will be focused on hand-to-hand combat. You must be in top shape if you are to be protecting me," Palpatine explained. "Rankin will be your instructor and he will not show any kindness."

With that, Palpatine had left Anakin and Rankin alone. Palpatine hadn't been kidding when he'd said Rankin would not show any kindness. On their first couple of days, Anakin often found himself on the ground, beaten and weak. Rankin didn't pull punches and he didn't care that Anakin couldn't see. He used any chance he could get to take the ex-Jedi out.

But after a few days, Anakin found he was getting better at trusting his other senses. Within a matter of days, Anakin became stronger and faster, relying on his hearing just as much as he did his intuition. Soon Rankin was spending as much time on the mats as Anakin.

They didn't just spar though. Rankin had him working on his fitness as well. He would run laps, leap hurdles and lift weights. As his strength and his faith in his own abilities returned, Anakin found himself pushing harder and harder.

Not once did he allow himself to think of escape but in his heart it was there, pushing him forward. Padme's rescue had filled him with a life that was burning fiercely inside. Knowing no harm could come to her, he let himself go more. He let the Emperor humiliate and mould him. He let the Emperor train him until he was stronger, fitter than before. The more the Emperor pushed Anakin to become a better fighter, the more he thought of his children. He would continue to let the Emperor push him over the edge and further still until he wasn't just physically exhausted, but mentally as well. The Emperor may not realise it but he was creating a deadly weapon that had every intention of turning against him, given the chance.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting against the wall in the bedroom she'd been staying in, her legs pulled up to her chest, arms resting on her knees. She was staring thoughtfully at her lightsaber, which she clutched in her hands. It had been years since she'd had cause to use it but after she'd left the Jedi Order she couldn't bring her to throw it away.

The hilt was nothing special, just a design she had created that felt important to her at the time. She had been eager to return to her Master, who was about to be assigned a new mission and she had wanted in. Master Skywalker had been leaving her behind all too often lately and she was not going to give him another excuse why she could not accompany him. Besides, it was her second lightsaber and there was no ceremony to commemorate her last one being destroyed in battle.

Ahsoka turned the lightsaber over in her hands, remembering all the battles she'd seen, almost all of it shared with her old Master. Despite his unorthodox ways, Anakin had been a brilliant Master. He'd been patient – sometimes – and always made sure that she _understood_ as well as learnt. Even if his teaching methods involved throwing her to the gundarks, Ahsoka knew it was because Anakin believed you never learnt better than through experience.

A soft rap on the door pulled Ahsoka out of her reverie. She didn't move other than to look up. She'd already known it was Obi Wan even before he pushed open the door. He stood in the open doorway, not saying a word. Ahsoka returned her gaze to her lightsaber.

Neither seemed willing to start the conversation that Ahsoka had known was coming. How could she remove Padme's cuffs and collar when not even Obi Wan himself had been able to? Of course Obi Wan had been there when the dark side had first shown its influence over Ahsoka on Mortis but he hadn't known the circumstances under which Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. She wasn't sure she wanted him to know. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she murmured when she couldn't stand the silence any more.

Obi Wan sat down in front of her, his legs crossed and back straight, typical Jedi meditation position. When he still didn't say anything Ahsoka glanced at him. He was watching her silently. His eyes were unreadable but Ahsoka sensed no judgement.

"Please Master, say something," she whispered, anguished.

Obi Wan surveyed her silently. "I just wish to know what you did that is all."

Ahsoka choked back a bitter laugh.

"You know exactly what I did it Master. What you really want to know is _how_ I can do it."

Obi Wan shrugged indifferently. Ahsoka was a smart girl, shrewd too.

Ahsoka sighed. Her fingers continued to fiddle with the lightsaber absently. "You remember Mortis? With the Father, Brother and Sister? Well when the Brother turned me in an effort to turn Anakin he released the dark side within me. I have since been told that everyone has the dark side within them but it depends on the person as to how it manifests itself. After the Brother touched me, I could feel the dark side always there in my soul. Every time I would get upset or angry or frustrated, there it was waiting for me, clawing at my insides for release. It took everything in me to not allow it out. Each time grew harder and harder to resist its pull. It was like a drug, slowly taking hold and inserting its influence.

"After a while I started to change. I was much quicker to anger and easily frustrated. Even the simplest task would get me riled up if I couldn't accomplish it immediately. I hated myself that the dark side could so easily manipulate me but I loved being a Jedi too much to let anyone know what was happening. If I told anyone, I would be straight to the Council and my position revoked. I didn't want that, not when the Jedi were my family and the Temple my home. It was the biggest mistake I made."

She fell silent, remembering. Obi Wan didn't interrupt her, despite his amazement. He hadn't realised she had gone through so much.

"Anakin and I were on the trail of a murderer, some guy who had been kidnapping and strangling children, and had followed him off planet. He had managed to catch wind of our investigation and was keeping one step ahead of us the whole time. Anakin was getting frustrated; I could see he was trying to figure it all out in his head. After being on this mission for a couple of weeks already, I could feel the dark side's pull strongly. I was being short with Master Skywalker and feeling restless. We'd followed him to Tattooine which should have raised bells for me had I been paying attention to what my gut was telling me. But I just wanted to catch this guy and get back to Coruscant to meditate in the Temple. It was one of the only places I found that could banish the dark side within me. While I was meditating in the Temple, I always felt untouchably safe, even from myself.

"Anyway, when we landed, Anakin led us to some bar in Mos Eisley where he knew a few people. He left me alone only for a few minutes when I thought I saw the guy we'd been chasing. Not thinking clear enough to alert Master Skywalker, I left that bar and followed the guy. He must have sensed me following him because he started dodging down alleys and trying to lose himself in the crowded streets. I caught up with him just outside the city walls and he tried to attack me. I had my lightsaber out before I realised it and had the man on the ground faster than I'd ever moved before. My blade was to his throat. He was pleading desperately, something about wife and kids but I was beyond listening. I would have slit his throat right then if Anakin hadn't arrived.

"He stopped me and told me to release the man. It wasn't until the man was running off that I realised it wasn't the murderer. My frustration and impatience nearly cost an innocent man his life."

Ahsoka stared at her lightsaber, unwilling to see Obi Wan's disappointment.

"Not long after we found the murderer, I chose to drop out of the Jedi Order. I couldn't trust myself to do the job I was required to, not when I nearly killed a man. Master Skywalker tried to talk me out of it but I couldn't even look at him, I was so ashamed. Here was the man who had taught me everything I knew and he felt like it was his fault, his failure that was causing me to leave. I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't have understood. So I left the next morning before I could see Anakin again."

Obi Wan reached over and took her hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Both neither Anakin nor I would have held that against you and I believe Anakin would have understood better than you think. You could have come to us young one," he said softly.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest but Obi Wan just held up a hand.

"I know I was set in the old ways but I had trained Anakin, who was a very unconventional student. I understood more than I liked to, I think, about the outdated ways of the Jedi but I stuck by what Qui-Gon had taught me because that was what I knew. If anything I would have understood through that."

Ahsoka nodded silently.

"But all this is in the past, how did you manage to suppress the dark side?" Obi Wan continued.

Ahsoka smiled as she remembered meeting her saviours.

"I had been travelling constantly after leaving the Order, hoping to stay off Anakin's radar because I knew he would come looking for me. I met Dray and Nelli in the Outer Rim. They recognised the battle between light and darkness within me and chose to help. They took me to their home planet of Sembon outside of the galaxy where they taught me of their magicks. Sembon is a planet of equal light and dark Force, where neither is dominant over the other but simply co-exists. The old priests who have studied the Force in its entirety told me how there need not be a battle within me, that neither light nor dark should win. They taught me how to reign in the dark side's flare while still releasing the strength and goodness of the light side. It took me almost a year to learn the basics of their teachings. I was still learning when you summoned me."

Obi Wan nodded in understanding. Learning never really ended but could only be advanced.

"Speaking of which, how did you know how to summon me?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi Wan grinned. "I know a few of those same fellows that Anakin knows in Mos Eisley. I had never heard of Sembon but as an Outer Rim planet, Tattooine definitely has some advantages. Mind you, it did take me a long time to even get the name of that planet out of any one. Your secrets are well kept young one."

Ahsoka gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she muttered. "For not judging."

Obi Wan squeezed her hand once more before standing up and dusting himself off.

"It is I who should thank you for helping Padme," he replied.

He offered Ahsoka his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, where she put her lightsaber back on her belt and looked at Obi Wan expectantly.

"Come on, Anakin is still in trouble and I have a feeling we will be in need of your special skills once more. Everyone else is waiting," he held out his arm for her. She took it like a lady should and allowed him to lead her back into the living area and back into reality.


	28. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

The bounty hunter was sent home after two long weeks of intensive training. Palpatine had allowed Rankin a full night's sleep every night but had not given Anakin the same courtesy. Anakin had been forced to continue training even while the rest of the planet slept. Still trapped in the darkness of the hood, Anakin was unaware when day had turned to night so he didn't think anything of this persistent training. He was exhausted more often than not since having been moved to the Emperor's apartment.

Anakin's only clue to the absence of the bounty hunter was when Palpatine didn't order him to continue training. The morning the Emperor came down to the identical apartment by himself, Anakin wasn't to know it would be his most gruelling training session yet.

Palpatine led Anakin onto the mats where he left him standing on one side while he walked to the other.

"I have been watching your progress. When you can defeat me, I will remove the hood," Palpatine announced.

Anakin clenched his hands into fists at his side. Every muscle in his body was already coiled and ready for the fight Palpatine was promising but the new instincts that Palpatine had spent months instilling in him were screaming at him not to do it.

Next thing Anakin knew he was on his back, his legs swept out from under him. He groaned, sensing Palpatine had already moved away again.

"Get up pet."

Anakin pulled himself to his feet, trying to clear his head and prepare himself for whatever Palpatine was going to do. He stilled himself and opened up his senses. He could feel where Palpatine stood, his presence as strong and powerful as ever. He could hear his even breathing...

There!

Palpatine had moved quick as lightning and suddenly he was in front of Anakin. Anakin ducked as he felt the air around him alter as Palpatine's fist flew towards where his head had been moments before. As he ducked, Anakin kicked his leg around in a flawless roundhouse that would have landed Palpatine on the other side of the room if he hadn't leapt backwards. For a moment, neither moved. Anakin was still, listening beyond his pounding heart for any sound the Emperor might make. Palpatine was watching his hooded captive with judging eyes. Anakin had definitely grown strong under Palpatine's tutelage but he could sense that the boy was holding back.

Palpatine sprung forward again, this time his kick landed squarely on Anakin's stomach. Instead of losing his footing, Anakin grabbed a hold of Palpatine's leg, using the older man's balance to steady his own. Then in the next moment he twisted the Emperor's foot to the side and threw him. He didn't use all of his strength, that ingrained need to protect the Emperor overpowering Anakin's need to win. He wanted the hood off, he wanted his sight back but Palpatine's conditioning was stronger than either of those needs.

Palpatine was back across the room before Anakin could rid himself of the awful sick feeling that gripped him at the thought of injuring the Emperor. This time he used the Force, sending Anakin flying across the room. Anakin landed with a thud on the wall and stayed there, held up by an invisible hand.

Anakin could sense Palpatine walking closer, his anger a palpable thing in the air.

"For this one time, don't hold back," the Emperor hissed when he was right in his face. "I need to see that you are capable of defending me."

Anakin swallowed but nodded slowly.

Palpatine released him and Anakin's feet landed nimbly on his feet. He had barely managed to pull himself together before Palpatine was at him again. The Sith Lord fought hard, throwing every move in the book and some he'd created himself, at his young captive but Anakin managed to dodge and duck every blow. Not one kick, punch or swipe landed on him.

To start, Anakin stayed simply on defence. He allowed the Emperor to throw hit after hit, blocking every one. He allowed the Emperor to lead the strange dance but not once was he cornered. But then Anakin wasn't looking to end the fight fast, he wanted to win hands down, because that was what the Emperor wanted. So he played smart.

He felt for the changes in the air, the sudden whoosh of air as a fist flew. With every moved the Emperor utilised, Anakin countered and stored in his memory. Anything he could use against his opponent would help him in the long run. He also needed just a little gap in the onslaught so he could strike, just once, hard and fast.

Sweat was pouring down his back when he finally sensed the weakness he'd been waiting for. The Emperor had swung his last hit high leaving his ribs open for attack. Without thinking, Anakin took the chance. He stepped towards Palpatine, ducking and twisting at the same time. His arm was already drawn back and as he came within the Emperor's defences he struck.

Behind the punch was all the rage and pent up frustration towards his situation and when it landed on Palpatine's ribs, the Emperor was sent flying backwards. His bones cracked on impact sending blinding pain through the Sith's ribcage. The Emperor howled in pain as he landed hard on the mats, his arms going around his chest.

But as loud as Emperor Palpatine's cry was, Anakin's was louder. The moment his punch had landed, his cuff had activated, sending flares of intense agony through Anakin's body. Losing all control of his muscles, Anakin dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. The collar had already tightened viciously around his throat, the sheer intensity of the power from the cuff making the collar react quicker.

His stomach had started revolting but with the collar so tight, he found it too hard to expel the bile from his throat. Choking and thrashing on the floor, Anakin feared for his life more than ever. He couldn't breathe, could feel himself suffocating on his own bile and knew that he had gone too far this time.

* * *

Palpatine breathed through the pain, forcing his anger towards Anakin into the Force. He had told the boy to try and defeat him, and defeat him he had.

His ribs were probably broken but that was easily fixed, he tried to convince himself. Clearly he had succeeded in this new venture. Anakin's training was coming along a lot quicker than he could have hoped.

Pulling himself to his feet, Palpatine glanced down at his captive. The boy was twitching violently, his breathing nothing more than half gasps. Palpatine smiled down at the boy, smug in his knowledge that he could control Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear.

Sensing a loss of consciousness swiftly coming upon Anakin, Palpatine deactivated the cuff and allowed the boy a reprieve. Anakin's reaction was instantaneous. His body relaxed and he managed to roll himself onto his side. He started coughing violently.

Palpatine stepped over him before ordering him to stand. Slowly, with shaking limbs, Anakin did as he was told.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin said, his voice hoarse, throat dry.

Palpatine smiled again before patting him on the head. "You did well pet. Now close your eyes."

He placed his thumb on the lock and seconds later it deactivated. Palpatine unzipped the hood and carefully pulled it away from Anakin's face. The boy had his eyes scrunched closed but still winced at the sudden exposure to light. Having been stuck in the dark for just over two weeks, Anakin's eyes had adjusted perfectly to the absolute black of the hood. The light now shining on his eyelids was almost too much. He kept his eyes closed as Palpatine spun him around.

"I will give you one day to readjust to the light, then we will start the next part of your training," the Sith said before leaving Anakin alone in the second highest apartment of 500 Republica.


	29. Six Months Later

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry about the wait guys. Christmas excitement is over and so are the much cherished holidays... Now back to work but also back to writing! At least one good thing comes out of this!_

SIX MONTHS LATER

Ferus sat with his eyes closed as his spaceship guided itself through light speed. He was beyond tired and knew that what little amount of sleep he would get now wouldn't be nearly enough to rejuvenate him. He had been wearing himself down for the past six months trying to lead the Resistance alone. After rescuing Padme and the countless failures to find Anakin that followed, Obi Wan had sent Ferus and Pieter away from Coruscant to continue leading the Resistance. Obi Wan and Ferus had decided together that it would be prudent for some of them to remain on Coruscant to both continue searching for Anakin and also as a Resistance spy group. This was their first successful attempt at getting Resistance members into Coruscant so they were not just going to give up the opportunity. So Obi Wan had stayed, along with Ahsoka, Rex and Padme, who had refused to leave without her husband.

Getting out of Coruscant had been considerably easier than entering and Pieter and Ferus had been able to return to Yavin IV, the Resistance base, without any troubles. Since then, Ferus had been run off his feet, trying to do the job that previously had been shared by three.

"Olin?"

Ferus opened his eyes and spun in his seat to see Pieter leaning against the door. The young man had a concerned crease between his brows.

"You alright sir?"

Ferus nodded and returned to the front. "What's happening?"

"That lead in Mandalore was just another dead end. Just another bounty hunter looking for quick money," Pieter said as he walked over and dropped into the co-pilots chair.

"Not surprised," Ferus muttered.

He leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes again. Recently, there had been rumours, here and there, all very hush-hush, about a Force sensitive child working for the Separatists. They hadn't been able to find out much yet but Ferus was willing to bet his lightsaber that it was either Luke or Leia. This added more work to his already strenuous load but Ferus would never forgive himself if he didn't follow up on these rumours, only to find out they were true. Anakin and Padme never would either.

"We still have one more lead to check out before we head back," Pieter said. "Why don't you go catch a bit of shut eye? I'll keep an eye on everything."

Ferus stood slowly, stretching out his sore limbs. He yawned a thank you to his friend as he left the cockpit.

_All this running backwards and forwards is going to kill me_, Ferus mused, scratching the back of his neck.

In his room, Ferus flopped down on his cot and was almost instantly asleep.

_There was only darkness. He couldn't see anything but he knew he wasn't alone. There was sobbing, soft but pain-filled coming from his left. He couldn't make out who was with him. He tried talking but found no sound came out. There was just the sobbing. Maybe he could move closer to comfort his companion, whoever it may be? But that too proved fruitless. His limbs felt paralysed, he could barely feel them and they wouldn't respond to his commands. Frustrated now, he reached out with his last effort. But even the Force wouldn't answer him. He wanted to sob too, knowing he was useless to his upset companion. "Help me..."_

_Bright light assaulted his eyes. He squinted, trying to peer through the blinding light. He couldn't make out anything more than a silhouette in the near distance. Then he felt it. The pain was intense, wracking his entire body mercilessly. He couldn't cry out, couldn't move through the sheer agony. He knew on some level that the pain wasn't his. He was simply channelling the pain from the silhouette. He pitied the poor soul who had to endure this because he knew he was not experiencing the full brunt of the pain. "Help me..."_

Ferus jerked upright, his chest heaving. His muscles ached with the lingering memories of the pain. His heart ached with the loneliness of the darkness. He swallowed and started to even out his breathing. What had the dreams meant? Who had they been sent from?

He rubbed his eyes and dropped back onto his pillows. Sighing loudly, he forced every distracting thought and every emotion from his mind and focused solely on the dreams. The calm of meditation washed through him quickly and he opened himself up to the pull of the Force. He needed to know who had sent those distressing dreams. Clearly they were trying to reach out to someone and he may be their only hope.

* * *

Palpatine tried to hurry through his last meeting at the Senate. He had more interesting pursuits to get to. He was so close to completing his dominance over Anakin Skywalker, mere days perhaps. There was only one more thing that he had to do before he would be assured of Anakin's loyalty. Well as loyal as a tortured enemy could be.

When the Senate finally came to an agreement and the members disbanded for the day, Palpatine didn't even bother stopping by his office to check for memos. He returned to his apartment straight away, almost giddy to be completing this six-month venture. By the end of the week, Anakin Skywalker would be completely and utterly under Palpatine's control.

Once inside his apartment, Palpatine made sure all the doors were securely locked and all communications were turned off. He wanted no interruptions. He rode the lift down into the second apartment and walked straight to Anakin's room. There he found his captive exactly as he'd left him that morning.

Anakin was kneeling on the floor, his arms bound behind his back at both wrists and elbows. He was lying forward so his torso rested on his thighs. A chain running down from his collar kept Anakin bent forward in that cramped position. He didn't complain about the discomfort though – he knew better. The raised, angry-red scars on his back were testaments to those particular lessons.

Palpatine unbound Anakin and told him to stand. Anakin's muscles had cramped up and then gone numb hours ago but he forced himself to try and stand. The first attempt only sent painful tingles of pins and needles up his legs but the second time he managed to keep himself up, even if he was swaying unsteadily. He kept his eyes down, focusing on the ground as he waited for his Master.

Palpatine silently circled his captive for a moment before stopping behind him. He held in his hand a small device that was used for chipping slaves. Without saying a word, Palpatine placed the device against the nape of Anakin's neck and activated it. Anakin groaned a little at the sudden sharp pain but otherwise didn't react.

"I have just implanted you with a modified slave chip," the Emperor paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. He knew how Anakin felt about being a slave, knew how it would affect him. His shrewd eyes studied Anakin's reaction and while it was minute, he still saw it. It was in the slight tensing of his muscles, the twitch of a finger and the missed breath. "I have had it altered so that instead of confining you to a certain area or planet, it is designed to confine you to a person. Me."

Again he paused. He needed Anakin to understand this, to accept what this meant.

"You will not be able to move beyond a designated range from my person from this moment on. At the moment it is on a default setting, meaning you have about three metres leeway. If you exceed this limit, you will have ten seconds to get back within the parameters before the self-destruct is activated. I will be altering the distance in accordance to where we go and how long we will be there. I can also alter the time limit for the self-destruct so you have little or more time to get back to me."

Palpatine began walking out of the room. Anakin, terrified of being enslaved so completely and knowing better than he liked what the consequences were, followed. A small satisfied smile tugged up Palpatine's lips as he walked back towards the lift.

"Tomorrow I have a special gift for you," Palpatine announced as they got in the lift. "For all your hard work and good behaviour. I think you're really going to like it."

Anakin swallowed back his fear and didn't answer. If Palpatine was this excited about his 'gift', Anakin could be sure he wouldn't enjoy it. Not at all.


	30. Neimoidia

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

He kept his eyes on every ship that landed in the hanger. His dirty clothes and defeated posture served its purpose to keep unwanted attention away. Nobody noticed his intelligent eyes or keen gaze. To the workers and guests of the hanger, he was just another beggar.

A new ship had just arrived, a large Imperial starship that could only belong to one person. He had been waiting for this ship to arrive for almost a week now. He had heard whispers of the Emperor's arrival from the first day. When he'd asked around further, he had discovered that the Emperor often visited Neimoidia but it had been a few months since his last visit. It had taken more than a few persuasive words before he'd gotten even that small amount to information from the tavern keeper. Now, a week later, his patience had paid off.

A troop of Clones were first down the ramp, shortly followed by two generals and then the Emperor himself. The Emperor was looking strangely pleased with himself. When he spotted who was with him, he knew why.

Anakin Skywalker had his head bowed as he walked. He never moved less than three feet from the Emperor but he looked alright, considering.

He watched in silence as the Emperor and his entourage made their way through the hanger bay, over to another smaller ship. This one was a small four seater speeder. The Emperor and Anakin got in the back seats while two Clones took the driver and passenger. Seconds later, they were gone.

Keeping an eye on the remaining Clones and generals, he lifted a communicator to his lips and started reporting his findings. When he was done, he stood slowly, his ever-keen eyes scanning the hanger carefully. Nobody saw him leave, in fact nobody even remembered him being there.

* * *

After waiting impatiently for half of the afternoon, Carth Aldan could finally see the speeder approaching. He'd been expecting this visit for the past week and now that _he_ was here, Carth started to become nervous. What if his progress wasn't as far along as _he_ expected? What if he'd done something wrong?

The speeder came to a sudden stop on the private landing pad. Carth swallowed down his nerves and tried to keep the fear from his face. His employer was an incredibly dangerous man and he didn't want to upset him.

Two men exited the speeder and approached the tall Neimoidian. Carth bowed respectfully to the older of the two.

"Emperor Palpatine, it's wonderful to see you," Carth muttered. "I trust you are well."

"Well enough Aldan. Now, I've had a long trip. Show me what I came to see."

The Emperor was already walking towards the bridge that linked the landing platform to the side of a mountain. An extravagant house had been built into the mountain. The Aldan family had built this house eight generations ago but it still looked like it had only been built yesterday.

Carth hurried to catch up with his two guests. He swallowed deeply before talking.

"I have been working night and day to perfect this for you, your Eminence," he said. "Everything you told me to do, I have done."

"Enough," Palpatine silenced him. "Just take us there immediately."

Carth nodded, half bowing at the same time. He walked faster so he could lead the two men through his home and to their destination.

Palpatine tried to ignore the Neimoidian's annoying banter as they walked and instead focused on his young captive. Anakin was progressing quickly. It was obvious that his latest device was working well. Putting that chip in Anakin had been more of a way to break his spirit even further than as an actual restriction device. But it seemed to be working both ways.

Anakin never once left his side, not for meals, not to sleep and not to travel. He was never more than two meters away and his presence always filled Palpatine with a sense of success and accomplishment. He never bothered to let his captive know that he'd extended his parameters just for this trip. He now had a ten meter radius to work with, just in case they ran into any trouble and Anakin needed to protect Palpatine.

The small mismatched group made their way through the beautiful house, deeper into the mountain. Soon the lavishly decorated rooms began to give way to closed off corridors. The walls, which had previously been painted peaceful colours and covered in portraits, were now bare duracrete. The hall ended in a lift, which the three boarded.

When the lift stopped, Palpatine sensed they were well under the mountain, far below the house, perhaps even under the mountain's base.

"This way sire," Carth motioned for the Emperor to lead the way out of the lift.

This corridor was short and only had one door. Carth showed the two men into the room beyond. It was a viewing room. There were only two chairs and a control panel inside. One wall was made up entirely of a glass window. Palpatine sat down in one of the chairs facing the window, while Anakin remained standing at his side. Carth went straight to the control panel.

"We started the moment they arrived. That was nine months ago. This is the best results we could obtain in that time," Carth explained, hoping it would be enough for the temperamental Sith Lord.

Palpatine dismissed Carth with a wave of his hand.

"Watch pet, this is for you," the Emperor said.

Anakin nodded his head minutely. Carth glanced at Palpatine for confirmation before flicking a switch on the control panel. Suddenly the window lit up revealing the rooms beyond. The viewing platform that the group was in, looked down over two neighbouring rooms. Both rooms were roofless so anyone standing above could see straight down into them.

Palpatine waved Anakin forward, ordering him to look. Reluctantly, Anakin stepped forward and lifted his head enough so he could see what was in the room. Then he gasped.

Momentarily forgetting everything that Palpatine had taught him, Anakin raised his head fully and pressed his face and hands up against the thick glass. Panic and fear lit his eyes.

In the room on his left sat his son and his daughter was in the right one.

"Luke!" Anakin breathed. "Leia!"


	31. Effects

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_Sorry about the last chapter. I just couldn't write it. Nothing was working, so that sorry piece was what you got. Sorry about that. This one is hopefully better. And longer._

Anakin's heart was pounding painfully in his chest. Fear was electrifying his veins as he stared at his twins. Leia was sitting tucked in a corner, her arms wrapped around her body. She'd grown since he'd last seen her but her head was buried between her knees so he couldn't see her face.

Luke, on the other hand, was standing in the middle of his room, a lightsaber in his hands. He too had grown taller but not by much. He was going through the motions of a complicated lightsaber drill, which Anakin noted was performed nearly flawlessly.

As Anakin watched in growing unease, Luke finished his drill and deactivated his lightsaber. Slowly Luke raised his head, as though he could sense someone watching him. His eyes pierced through the glass ceiling and double-sided mirror, seeming to stare straight into his fathers.

Anakin's eyes widened and anger flooded him. His son's eyes were bright yellow.

"What have you done to my children?" Anakin shouted, spinning to glare at the Neimoidian.

Without thinking about it, Anakin grabbed Carth around the collar of his gown and slammed him up against the wall. His fingers dug into the Neimoidian's throat, tightening quickly as his rage intensified. Carth struggled against the ex-Jedi's unbreakable grip, panicking as his airways were restricted.

"I have turned them Sith," Carth wheezed. His fingers uselessly clawed at Anakin's hand.

Anakin growled and slammed him against the wall again, this time harder. The Neimoidian groaned as his back flared with pain. He didn't notice Anakin had released him until his face hit the floor. His jaw rattled and he nearly bit his tongue. Anakin placed his foot heavily against the back of Carth's neck and began to slow assert pressure.

"I'm going to kill you," Anakin promised, leaning down so he could whisper in his ear.

Carth let out a strangled cry of fear. Anakin pressed down further. All of the fear, anger, hatred and frustration Anakin had felt for the past nine months was threatening to boil over and he was more than prepared to go through with his promise. Everything he had done was to keep his family safe and while Padme was no longer under threat, it was apparent his children weren't unscathed. He had given up his freedom and his dignity so that he could hopefully find out where his children were being kept so they could be rescued. Now, while he'd discovered their location, he was also to find out that Carth Aldan from Neimoidia had somehow turned his children into Sith.

"Stand down pet."

Palpatine's voice barely registered through the fog of emotions in Anakin's head. His foot continued to press down on the back of Carth's throat. The Neimoidian's struggles were nearly non-existent.

"Stand down!"

Agony like Anakin hadn't felt in months savaged his body. Anakin was floored, his body twisting and writhing as his muscles seized and burned. His mind felt like it was on fire. He couldn't think, couldn't move. His breathing was cut off as the collar tightened around his neck. Black dots clouded his vision and within moments he was unconscious.

* * *

That morning, it was Padme and Ahsoka's turn to cook breakfast for the small Coruscant Resistance group. More often than not these days, Obi Wan could be found meditating in his room and Rex was always out on patrol. Ahsoka's role was to always stay close to Padme, whether they were in the abandoned apartment or at the markets. As Anakin's former padawan, Ahsoka felt it was her duty to protect her old Master's wife. She was also better at dealing with Padme's unexpected mood swings than either of the men.

The two women had been silent as they bustled about the kitchen, a situation that was becoming more common these days. For the last two months, Padme had started to withdraw into herself, which made Ahsoka worry. She knew that Padme was beyond concerned about her husband and children but she had new, unexpected obligations now. She couldn't be moping around all the time.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, anything that would bring Padme out of her funk but just as she did, Obi Wan came into the room.

"Pieter has found Anakin and the Emperor. They're on Neimoidia," he announced.

The news was unexpected but more than welcome. After six months with no sign of Anakin anywhere, they had all started to lose hope. No one in the room had known that Pieter or anyone was looking for him outside of Coruscant. No one had thought to look outside of Coruscant.

"How did they get there without us noticing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Is Anakin alright? What are they doing on Neimoidia?" Padme chimed in.

Ahsoka glanced at her friend. There had been a spark in Padme's voice that hadn't been there for the past two months, a curiosity that showed interest. After such a long time without any word of how her husband was or where he was, this news was like throwing oil on a dying fire.

Obi Wan also noticed her sudden change. He didn't say anything but his aging face relaxed a little.

"I don't know how the Emperor left Coruscant without a disturbance being felt in the Force. I guess he simply masked his Force presence. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it and we all know he's powerful enough," Obi Wan surmised. "As to Anakin's welfare, Pieter says he looks okay considering who is controlling him."

"What's Pieter doing on Neimoidia?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi Wan walked further into the room. The smell of cooked bacon was too much for his empty stomach so he picked a piece off the heaped plate. He bit into it and chewed before answering. It was cooked to perfection.

"Apparently he and Ferus have been searching for your twins Padme," he revealed.

Padme's jaw dropped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. She took a careful step forward, one hand subconsciously dropping to her stomach.

"And?"

Obi Wan could see the hope in her eyes and hated his reply. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, they haven't found them. But they were following up a lead which led them to Neimoidia."

Padme nodded slowly, trying to digest the information. Ahsoka moved to stand behind Padme, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"At least you know Anakin is okay. Furthermore, he's not locked away in some super-secret location and now we can do something for him," she said.

Padme nodded again. Her hands rubbed her rounded stomach, feeling the gentle movements of the small human growing inside her. She was so tired. She wanted to hold Anakin once again, to show him the miracle he'd once again given her but she couldn't. She wanted to hold her twins and tell them how much she loved them before smothering them in hugs and kisses, but she couldn't. Ahsoka was trying her best to comfort her but she didn't understand. Padme was all alone with nothing but a growing stomach to ease her sadness.

"Actually Ferus already has an idea about that," Obi Wan admitted.

* * *

Carth coughed and wheezed as he tried to return his breathing to normal. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the control panel. His red eyes glared at Anakin's unconscious form.

Palpatine was staring out the window, down into the two rooms below. His arms were crossed behind his back and his face revealed nothing of his thoughts. When he'd recovered enough, Carth pushed away from the panel and walked over to Palpatine.

"You have done well Carth," the Emperor announced without looking away. "The boy is well on his way to becoming my newest apprentice but I sense something... strange about the girl."

Before replying, Carth sent Anakin a hate filled glare and then turned his attention to the Emperor.

"The boy is more like his father than the girl. He was easier to manipulate and we were able to use his strong emotions to our advantage – much like you did with Skywalker. But the girl is still proving to be a problem. She has proven to be harder to break. She weakened through torture just like her brother but she wouldn't allow her emotions to rule her head. I have only just started on a new tactic with her. As such, she isn't turned yet but I believe we will break her soon."

Palpatine turned his gaze to the little girl huddled in the corner. She hadn't moved since the lights had come on but he could sense that she was struggling internally with something. Her emotions were running high but they were very conflicting.

The Emperor turned to the tall Neimoidian beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have done well. Keep it up. When she is like her brother, let me know."

Carth bowed his head respectfully in thanks. He was relieved it had gone so well, despite Anakin's outburst. His success buoyed his confidence.

"Your Excellence?" he started.

Palpatine turned to face him. Carth took this as a sign to continue.

"What are your plans for the girl?" Seeing the Emperor's eyes darken, he continued quickly. "I don't mean to overstep myself but I know that you wish for the boy to succeed you. It just seems the girl is of no consequence."

"That is none of your concern Carth," Palpatine replied coldly. "If you are going to start asking questions, I can take this project elsewhere."

"No, your Eminence! It was nothing, I'm sorry," Carth quickly said. "Forgive my transgression."

The Emperor turned away in disgust. He hated the Neimoidian's and their grovelling. If they hadn't been the best choice for this project he wouldn't have picked them. But as it stood, here he was.

The Emperor began walking out of the door. As he walked, he spoke into his wrist comm.

"Meet me at the end of the bedroom corridor."

The Clone on the other end confirmed his demand before Palpatine glanced over his shoulder, back into the viewing room.

"Bring him with us. My Clones will take him from your hands when we get out of the lift."

Carth glanced at Anakin's still form. Narrowing his eyes because he knew he had no choice, Carth lifted Anakin's arms and started dragging him after the Emperor.


	32. Leia

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

_So really sorry about this being a long time coming. There's been a few things but I won't bore you with the details. Hope this chapter isn't too bad. I wrote it while watching tele so it might be a bit crude. Sorry._

Leia hated the dark. She couldn't see anything in front of her but what she hated more was she couldn't feel her brother. He was always there, a calming, reassuring presence that lingered in more than her connection to the Force. It always scared her when they stabbed the needle into her arm and that icy feeling shot through her veins. After the initial icy feeling, a terrible numbness would follow. She felt like she was drowning in her own mind, perpetually trapped in the dark recesses of her mind without any hope of escape. Her limbs were always too heavy for her to move and her neck was so weak her head just stayed resting on her knees. Her eyes were always pressed closed despite the despairing darkness it created. She preferred the chosen darkness to the oppressive black that was the room.

Nothing had changed for months. The only reprieve from the all-consuming darkness was a few moments – mere seconds really – before the men arrived with her next shot. During that small window, a glimmer of something, a feeling maybe, gripped her mind. In those few seconds, she thought she could feel her brother, just a fleeting flash of his presence in her mind before the needle pierced her skin but it was gone. Leia still wasn't sure she was actually feeling anything or if her broken mind was just making it up.

She knew they would be coming soon. She was starting to feel that sensation now. There was a tugging in the deepest corner of her mind, one she couldn't quite reach but felt she needed to. Desperately she tried to reach out for that illusive feeling, needing to feel something, _anything_, other than that consuming darkness. But, like clockwork, the men were there, the cold steel already pressing against the crook in her elbow.

Mentally sighing in defeat, Leia nearly gave up before she began.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her mind was flooded with feeling, her mind filling with so much hope and love her breath stopped. The feelings were so raw and intense and so painfully familiar that tears started streaming down her face. She tried to hold on to those feelings even as she felt the numbing start in her arm. Leia struggled with her own mind as it started to shut everything out again, bringing back the darkness. Within seconds it was gone.

Leia took a slow, deep breath. Her heart was racing in her chest despite the numbing agent coursing through her body. The tears continued. She knew where those feelings had come from but she had given up hope that she would ever feel them again.

She tried lifting her head, tried opening her eyes but her body refused to do her will. After what seemed like hours, Leia, exhausted but hopeful, stopped trying. She smiled through the tears, consoling herself with knowledge that her father was still alive. And if he was alive, nothing would stop him from rescuing her from her endless black nightmare.

* * *

Pieter double checked the wrist mounted scanner once more. Before leaving the hanger, he had snuck close enough the giant starship, fired one tiny tracking beacon onto its hull before following the small group out into the sunshine. This part had proven trickier. He was out in the open now and you didn't need the Force to see someone following you.

So while the Emperor and his entourage climbed into the small speeder, Pieter stayed hidden in the shadows of a crate tower. He pulled a longer, modified blaster out from under his shirt where it had been strapped to his back. Quickly, with deft fingers, Pieter had the blaster set up and aimed as the speeder pulled away from the platform. Before the speeder was out of range, Pieter released his breath and fired. The small tracker hit the back of the speeder between the thrusters and then it was out of range.

Not as concerned about speed now, Pieter calmly packed up the blaster, slung it back over his back and readjusted his shirt so it was hidden once more.

"Olin?" he held his wristcomm to his mouth, his eyes scanning the area.

"I hear you. Anything?"

Pieter stayed down, his voice low as a few men passed by his hiding spot.

"They just got into a speeder and disappeared. I have a tracker on it and am about to follow. The coordinates should be coming through live."

Ferus was silent on the other end for a few moments and then he was back.

"Got them. Stay safe, I'll keep an eye on the starship."

Pieter disconnected and glanced around quickly before emerging. He kept his head down and shoulders slumped, keeping up with the illusion of being homeless. Keeping his eye out for anyone who was paying attention to him, Pieter hobbled over to his own speeder. He programmed in the coordinates and proceeded to follow.

* * *

The house had been built into the side of a hill, a truly beautiful place but he knew what beauty could hide. He kept himself hidden in the garden outside, watching the flurry of activity unfold on the landing platform in front of him. Three Neimoidians stood at the door to the house, looking nervously excited as they too watched the Clones load an unconscious Anakin back into the speeder. The Emperor sat silently in the speeder waiting until the Clones were done. Minutes later, the Clones had joined their two Force sensitive accomplices and then the four of them were gone.

Making a split second decision, Pieter radioed Ferus again.

"I need you to follow the speeder as well. Skywalker is with it but I'm going to check out this place. Something doesn't seem right."

"Understood."

Pieter waited until the three Neimoidians went back into the house before carefully sneaking out of the garden. The whole front side of the house was made of windows so he moved quickly. He was inside the house before the door had closed behind the last Neimoidian. Despite the wall of windows, the inside of the house was relatively dark. Pieter crept through the wide hallway, keeping an ear out for any sound of the Neimoidians. He reached a branch in the hall and glanced down it briefly. The walls were smooth and only broken by two doors directly opposite each other. Glancing around, he continued on, knowing he wouldn't find anything in rooms so close to the front door. Two more hallways revealed the same thing but then he finally emerged into an open area. It was the sitting room, sparsely decorated and neatly kept. There was still no sign of the three Neimoidians.

There was a dark corridor continuing on from the hallway. Pieter slipped into the darkness. There were voices ahead but he didn't know enough of the native language to know what they were saying. Moving silently down the corridor, Pieter followed the Neimoidians into the dark. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he started to make out features. He could see the outline of the three aliens ahead of him as they turned into a room off the corridor. As the door shut Pieter hurried himself up. There was no way to see into the room but with the Neimoidians in there he didn't want to be there anyway. The corridor ended in an elevator door two meters in front of him.

Curious, Pieter hit the button beside the door and then stepped into the dark shadowed corner. When the doors opened, Pieter stayed crouched in the corner, waiting to see if anyone stepped out. When nothing did, he cautiously peered into the empty space.

There was a soft click and Pieter glanced behind him to see the door being pushed open again. His heart thudding faster in his chest, Pieter ducked into the elevator and frantically hit the down button. The doors closed just as he saw one of the Neimoidians leaving the room.

The elevator dropped quickly. Pieter tried to squash down the foreboding feeling that was gripping his stomach. Something was going on here, he could feel it.

The door opened into another dark corridor. This one was only short, about five meters long. There were two doors side by side, both closed and completely black. On the other side of each door was a window. Pieter walked over to the first one and glanced in. The room was lit by a glowing red lightsaber. Pieter gasped as he recognised the messy blonde hair on the young boy.

"Luke?" he whispered.

The boy was leaping around, flipping his body through the air in impressive feats. His agility and skill was reminiscent of his father despite his young age.

Gritting his teeth, Pieter took a chance and glanced into the other window. Huddled in a corner was Leia. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he took in the tiny, shaking form.

"Olin?"

"Yeah?"

"I've found the twins."

"What? Where are you?"

"The Emperor brought Skywalker here most likely to brag. I got here when they were leaving. Anakin was out cold when they left. I'm underground, beneath the house now. Can you call up the coordinates from the speeder when it was stationary? I'm going to try and get them out."

"Pulling them up now. I can be there in fifteen. Be careful Gorvus."

Pieter nodded to himself, swallowing down his growing emotions. He grabbed the doorknob to Leia's room and attempted to turn it. When nothing happened, Pieter pulled out his blaster, switched it to stun and then held it against the door, just beside the handle. The shot rattled the door and sent a numbing pain up his arm. Gritting his teeth, Pieter ignored the pain and holstered his blaster before trying the door again.

The shot had unhinged the lock and with little more than a shoulder nudge he was in. The room was pitch black but the small amount of light from the corridor was enough for Pieter's eyes to make out the outlines of everything inside. He could see Leia's curled figure in the corner, having not moved an inch.

Pieter dashed to Leia's side, reaching out for her. He gently placed his hand on her arm, hoping for some kind of reaction. She didn't move except for a slight shiver that ran through her whole body.

"Leia," he whispered.

Her arms tightened around her legs and the shivering became more intense.

"Leia sweetie," he tried again.

She still didn't lift her head. As gently as he could Pieter took her head in his hands and lifted it so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, tears had left tracks down her cheeks but she appeared uninjured.

"Leia, my name is Pieter. I'm a friend of your fathers."

He spoke softly, carefully. Quickly he glanced over his shoulder, hoping he was still undiscovered. Satisfied for the moment he looked back to Leia. She had stopped shivering as soon as he mentioned her father but her eyes were still closed. He frowned.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here."

Carefully he slid his hands under her legs and behind her back. He held her against his chest as she finally responded to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her grip was tight but so was his. Pieter held her close, knowing he had to get her out of here.

He left Leia's room and moved towards Luke's. He was adjusting Leia in his arms so he could hold her with one arm when he heard the elevator. Swallowing hard, he glanced between the elevator doors and Luke's door. Did he have time to get Luke too?

The decision was taken from him when the elevator doors slid open and two of the Neimoidians entered the corridor. Two Clones followed behind, their blasters raised and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" the Neimoidian with green skin demanded.

Pieter took a step back, turning himself to the side so Leia was shielded by his own body. He took in the situation quickly, his thoughts processing everything at a phenomenal speed. Two blasters held by trained Clone Troopers. Minimal room to manoeuvre. Leia to protect. Get Luke if the opportunity presents itself.

"Get him and then put her back in her room," the Neimoidian demanded of the closest Clone.

The two Clones both took a step towards him, blasters ready. Pieter waited until they stepped into arms reach before reacting. Moving quickly, he grabbed the barrel of the closest blaster and shoved it in the direction of the other Clone. It went off as the Clone reacted on instinct. As the stun blast harmlessly hit the wall, Pieter had already kicked out at the other Clone, causing him to drop the blaster. The first Clone lunged for him again but Pieter still had a hold of his blaster. He slammed the blaster upwards as the Clone came forwards. The blaster smashed into the helmet, a crack appearing straight down the middle. The Clone released the blaster as he stumbled back. A harsh blow landed on his shoulder as the other Clone made a pass at him. Pieter took a step back, readjusting Leia before he turned the stolen blaster on the Clone.

"We need back-up! Call them all," one of the Neimoidians was calling into their wristcomm.

With one well-placed shot the Clone went down, landing heavily on top of his comrade. Pieter turned the blaster to the two retreating Neimoidians and shot without hesitating.

He heard a soft whimper from near his ear. Pieter instantly dropped the blaster instantly and raised his hand to place it on the back of Leia's head. He cradled her closer and made gentle shushing sounds.

He was about to turn back to get Luke when the elevator doors started closing. Realising it was the back-up Pieter made a split second decision. He leapt into the lift before the doors could close, leaving any chance of saving Luke behind.


	33. The Apartment

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

He didn't want to be the one to tell the Emperor what had happened. He was no fool. He knew what happened to whoever delivered bad news. But he knew it would be worse if he _didn't_ tell the Emperor.

Swallowing back his fear, he stepped up to the communications consol. The technicians around him gave him a wide berth, knowing what was about to happen. They didn't want any part of this. Slowly, with trembling hands, he reached out for the transmitter.

There was a pause before a blue hologram shimmered into view in front of him. The Emperor's aged features became obvious as he bowed down to his Emperor.

"What do you want Carth?" the Emperor demanded.

He sounded impatient. Carth wouldn't have been surprised if the Emperor already knew. The Neimoidian stood hastily, his hands twisting together nervously.

"There was an attack on my home only moments after you left, Sire. The intruder managed to find the cellblocks and release the Skywalker girl before we were able to detect him."

Carth fell silent, his head bowed. He was terrified the Emperor was going to kill him where he stood. A minute passed and still the Emperor hadn't said a thing. Warily, Carth raised his head to see whether the transmission was still running. Seeing the Emperor's burning gaze on him, Carth lowered his head in fear and started cowering.

"I'm so sorry my Lord. We couldn't stop him. The Clones were outmatched even though there was only one of him. We were unprepared for the assault. We have posted a number on Clones throughout the cellblock and the halls leading there. When he comes back..."

"He won't be back you fool."

The Emperor's biting tone silenced Carth. The Neimoidian, knowing he was about to die for his failure, dropped to his knees and waited in silence for his end.

When nothing happened for few minutes, Carth dared to hope.

"Do you know what this man looked like?" the Emperor asked.

Carth nodded his head vigorously. This could be his only salvation. He had gotten a good look at the human before he'd escaped.

"Stand up," the Emperor commanded. Carth obliged quickly. He smoothed out his robes as he awaited the Emperor's next orders. "You will have the boy read for travel in an hour. I am sending an escort to pick you up. Be ready."

The hologram flickered off but Carth didn't move for a moment. He took a number of deep, calming breaths before straightening. A devious grin spread across his face as he recovered from the unexpected turn of the transmission. He left the room in a somewhat better mood than he'd arrived in.

* * *

Pieter didn't loosen his hold on Leia until Ferus had exited the Neimoidian atmosphere. He still couldn't get past the fact that she was here, that he had found her and managed to rescue her. The adrenaline that had flooded his system was slowing dissipating leaving him exhausted.

Leaving Ferus in the cockpit, Pieter carried Leia into the cargo hold where he took a seat atop of a crate. She had been silently clutching his shirt in her small fists; face firmly placed in his shoulder. Pieter started rocking back and forth gently, his hand reaching up to smooth her dark curls.

"You're safe now Leia," he murmured. "We've been looking for you. Your mum and dad both miss you a lot."

A sob escaped Leia's throat – the first sound Pieter had heard her make since he'd rescued her. Her hands tightened on his shirt.

Rage blossomed impossibly fast inside him as he watched her search for comfort. No child should be deprived of love or happiness. The Emperor had hit a new standard of evil by allowing this to happen to a four year old. As Leia started to calm down in his arms, Pieter vowed that he would make the Emperor pay for this.

* * *

Anakin's emotions had been running wild over the past two days. He knew the Emperor could feel the pure loathing radiating from him and if anything it made his captor happy. He had been expecting the Emperor to try and control his anger, especially after everything else he'd put him through but so far nothing had happened. He hadn't even been reprimanded for nearly killing that dim-witted Neimoidian. He had simply awoken aboard the Emperor starship and hadn't been allowed more than three feet from him since.

His head bowed, hands fisted at his side, Anakin followed the Emperor as he made his way from the Senate building to his private transporter. Anakin's senses – as per his extensive training – were continually scanning his surroundings, searching for any potential threats to the Emperor. The area was all clear as he stepped on behind Palpatine.

As the Clone pilot closed the door, a painfully familiar presence announced itself. It lit fire to every nerve in his body, making every cell ache and then it was gone. Anakin opened his eyes, unaware he'd closed them, to find himself leaning heavily against the wall of the transporter. He was breathing heavily and sweating even though he'd only felt the presence for briefest of moments, considerably less than a second.

Palpatine was watching him silently, his eyes narrowed but knowing. He had felt exactly what Anakin had felt but Anakin was positive he hadn't figured out who the presence belonged to. He hadn't been exposed long enough for Palpatine to properly feel it himself. Anakin didn't dare raise his head any further than it was.

Slowly, gathering what strength he could, Anakin pulled himself off the wall so he was standing once more. He balled his fists so the Emperor couldn't see his hands were shaking. While the Emperor may not know who had reached out for him, Anakin knew exactly who it was. And it wouldn't be long before the Emperor got it out of him.

"Who was that?" the Emperor's voice was casual but Anakin could sense the deeper emotions behind his words.

Anakin swallowed. His whole body started shaking for an entirely different reason. He clenched his teeth in an effort to stop the words spilling from his mouth.

Agony stabbed at his lungs. His arm felt numb and heavy where the electricity had travelled up and into his chest. His right hand reached up to claw at the stabbing pain while his left arm hung useless at his side. He couldn't breathe, his throat constricting under the collar, his lungs burning. He dropped to his knees, wheezing heavily.

"Come now Pet. We don't have to do this every time I want something do we?"

Palpatine's voice was casual but with a twinge of annoyance. He had yet to move from his seat beside Anakin, had done nothing more than spare his kneeling captive that narrow-eyed glare. He now held that little remote in his hand, staring contemplatively at it.

His face red with exhaustion, hands planted firmly on the ground in front of him, Anakin managed to choke out a single word. He hated himself for saying it but he couldn't help his twins by dying. He closed his eyes as the bracelet deactivated and the collar instantly released him. He coughed as he tried to breathe in deep enough to fill his starved lungs.

"Could you repeat that?"

Pushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, Anakin swallowed to coat his parched throat.

"_Padme..._"

He dropped his chin onto his chest, hiding the single tear that ran down his cheek. He hated having to betray her like that but he'd known from the moment her presence had hit him that he would have to give her up. That moment single moment had filled him with an ecstasy he didn't think he would feel again but it had also bought an indescribable amount of fear. What was she thinking? Being that close to the Emperor – being on Coruscant – was incredibly dangerous! Why hadn't she gotten off planet the moment she was free? Why stay and put her in more danger than she should have to?

Anakin sighed to himself, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He knew why, even though he didn't like it. Padme wouldn't leave without him. She had probably been going crazy with worry over him and the kids but that wouldn't stop her. She would downright refuse to leave until she knew Anakin was safe. He would do the same thing.

Wrapped in his thoughts, head bowed, Anakin didn't notice where they were going or even how long it took. He just felt the Emperor stand and knew he would soon have to follow. He rose quickly to his feet, already reaching out his senses for any danger outside of the transporter. He was surprised to feel the insistent warnings from the Force that there was danger everywhere. Curious, Anakin risked a quick glance out of the window behind him. They were in the Slums, the dirtiest, most criminal-ridden place on the entire planet. What were they doing here?

Palpatine ordered him to pull the cowl over his head so he wouldn't be recognised. Anakin obliged without hesitation. Anakin had many enemies from before the Emperor had taken over and a few of them would more than likely be down here.

The Emperor told the Clone to keep the ship running, that they wouldn't be long and then he was out the door, his own hood hiding his face. Anakin jumped out after him, unsure of his allocated distance and too afraid to ask. He walked silently behind the Emperor, his senses on high alert. He wanted to know where they were going but he dare not ask. The Emperor was very strict about him talking without permission.

They reached a rundown apartment building, the whole facade one of age and disuse. It was multiple storeys high with all the window ledges badly rotted and broken. The door was hanging off its hinges.

The Emperor didn't even hesitate as he entered the building. Anakin followed, frowning at the rubble and dust covered insides. Once, a long time ago, this might have been a nice establishment but now it was nothing but ruins. The furniture was shabby and had clearly been taken to by the rodents. A blackened fireplace was half buried behind the remains of a desk and some of the beams from the roof. To the right of the doorway, a path had been cleared in the debris to an elevator. Three Clones were standing to attention in front of it.

Palpatine led Anakin through the mess and over to the elevator. The doors opened at one of the Clones touch and the pair stepped inside. Sensing no danger from the lift, Anakin sank to his knees and removed his hood. The Emperor had been working on what he deemed 'the little details' of Anakin's conditioning. One such detail had been that if Anakin could sense no danger in the immediate area and the Emperor was not moving around, then Anakin was to wait on his knees behind him on the left. Anakin hated this particular requirement as he felt like nothing more than an animal being bought to heel.

When the elevator reached the highest floor, the doors opened and they stepped out. This apartment looked worse than the foyer downstairs, if that was possible. It had clearly once been the penthouse; the once detailed wallpaper was peeling badly, some parts missing completely. The light sconces were almost all gone, the windows were too dirty to see through and the carpet was ripped and faded. This furniture too was in disrepair.

There was a whole squadron of Clones up here. They filled up the room, doing rounds with their blasters ready. The Emperor was pointed down the hallway and into the first room on the right. Anakin made his way along behind the Emperor, getting more and more confused about what they were doing here.

The moment they entered the room, all confusion disappeared. Anakin couldn't hide his shock.

"Ahsoka?" A stabbing pain through his arm had him clenching his teeth shut.

Kneeling on the ground, their hands bound behind their backs was Rex and Ahsoka. Anakin could barely keep the despair out of his face as he took in their battered forms. Clearly they had gone down fighting. Rex supported a bleeding lip and eyebrow, the right side of his face swollen and already turning a nasty shade of blue. Ahsoka's left shoulder was dislocated and her nose was bleeding. She glanced up at her name, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Master?"

Anakin winced at the old term of endearment. He didn't deserve such a title anymore. He lowered his eyes in shame, noticing that he'd already dropped to his knees. Adding to his humiliation, the Emperor patted his head before stepping up to Rex and Ahsoka. Feeling his face burning, Anakin bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"You must be Ahsoka Tano," Palpatine said. "And a Clone? How are you on their side?"

They both ignored the Emperor.

"Anakin are you alright?" Rex asked.

Anakin didn't lift his head, kept his mouth shut, hating himself.

"You shouldn't worry about my Pet. He is well enough. You should be worried about yourself if you won't answer my questions."

Anakin's jaw was aching after being clenched for so long. What was Ahsoka doing here? Or Rex for that matter? Were they with Padme or working separately? And if they were helping Padme could she be about to return here, walking straight into a trap?

His heartbeat kicked up a notch just as Palpatine grew infuriated with the lack of answers he was getting.

"Stand."

Palpatine's order cut straight through his distracted thoughts and instantly Anakin was on his feet. At his next order, Anakin was standing in front of Palpatine.

"One last time, how are you on their side?"

Still Rex and Ahsoka didn't say anything.

Palpatine motioned to one of the many Clones lining the walls of the room. He stepped up and handed Palpatine his blaster.

Anakin swallowed, knowing, _dreading_ what he was about to do.

"Alright then." The Emperor held the blaster out to Anakin. "Don't let it go."

Without any hesitation, his shaking hands reached out for the weapon, his will not strong enough to overcome the Emperor's conditioning.

The moment his hand closed around the blaster, sheer torture sliced up his arm, through his chest and spread quickly throughout his whole body. Every muscle seized up, cramped. Every nerve burned like it had been set alight. His head felt like it had been crushed. He couldn't breathe as the collar tightened viciously.

On some level he could hear Ahsoka and Rex calling out for him but he couldn't think about them right now. He had to concentrate everything on finding that next breath. His fingers, acting on the Emperor's orders, still hadn't let go of the blaster. He wanted nothing more than to put his finger on the trigger and turn it on his tormentor. But just the idea of that thought was enough to send a fresh, more painful wave of agony through his body. His back arced as he tried to scream.

"Drop it."

Again, Palpatine's voice reached him through the fog and his fingers finally ended his pain. As the blaster clattered to the ground and Anakin sucked in desperate lungful after lungful of air, he heard Ahsoka sobbing and Rex swearing.

"That's better. Now tell me everything."


	34. In Pairs

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Tears silently ran down her cheeks. She couldn't keep her eyes off Anakin's defeated body. She could see that there was nothing left inside, no hope, no fight, nothing. It scared her because she had never seen him this low. Not once in all her years as his padawan had Ahsoka seen Anakin lose his spirit.

He was currently kneeling behind the Emperor, his head hung and his shoulders slumped. After he had released the blaster, Anakin had returned back to his position behind the Emperor and hadn't moved since. She knew he was currently in tune with the Force because every time she sent him any comfort through their old bond he always pushed it away.

A painful slap forced her head to the side, leaving a sting behind. Gritting her teeth but otherwise refusing to react, Ahsoka finally turned her attention away from her old Master. She glared up at the Emperor. She hadn't seen Emperor Palpatine for eight years and time hadn't been kind to him. He had visibly aged but she could still see the power and determination that had always been the man's strength. His face was more aged and his hair had thinned out more but there was no frailty about him. He stood tall, his eyes betraying the arrogance inside.

"How did you escape Order 66?" he was demanding.

Ahsoka held his gaze, refusing to be the first to look away. Her mouth stayed firmly shut. She felt Rex shift uncomfortably beside her.

Minutes passed.

"Ahsoka..." Rex mumbled under his breath.

Sighing internally, she looked away. She knew that he was only reminding her not to get them killed prematurely but she hated this plan. Everything about it was just so... risky.

"I wasn't in the Galaxy at the time. I didn't even know about Order 66 until two years after it occurred," she revealed.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes at her, feeling the Force for any sign of a lie. Not detecting any, he pressed on.

"Where were you then?"

"A small planet just outside of the Outer Rim." She refused to reveal its name.

Emperor Palpatine ignored the oversight of the name but Ahsoka could see his brilliant mind was working hard. She knew that if this plan didn't succeed then it was likely her new home world would be destroyed before long. But then if this plan didn't work, nowhere would survive much longer anyway. The Galaxy was struggling under the oppression.

"And how did you break your training?" Palpatine turned to Rex.

Ahsoka glanced over to her old friend. He had never spoken to her of his past and she had never asked.

Rex shrugged casually. "I had help from a friend."

The Clone beside Rex slammed the butt of his blaster into Rex's temple. Rex went down with a groan, his vision swimming and head instantly pounding. He had fallen sideways, landing awkwardly on his shoulder, unable to use his bound hands to soften the blow. When his vision had cleared a little, Rex managed to manoeuvre himself back onto his knees. He sent the Clone a scathing glance.

"Remember what's at stake here Clone," Palpatine hissed. He hated that the Clone looked so calm despite his situation. He could also sense that something wasn't quite adding up. Something didn't feel right.

Rex tried to ignore the thumping headache as he answered the Emperor.

"I was stationed on Tattooine at the time Order 66 went out. We had been keeping an eye on the Hutt family until Jedi backup could arrive. The Hutt's had been kidnapping Force sensitive children and selling them into slavery for the highest bidder and we were assigned to make sure none of the children they currently had left the planet. The Jedi arrived the day we got the Order. Bridges, another Clone in my troop, and I had gone to the rendezvous point to collect the Jedi, leaving the others at base. It was just sheer luck that I had taken my helmet off to greet the Jedi and so I didn't hear the Order come through. Bridges did though. He immediately shot down the padawan but the Jedi was fast enough to stop himself from being killed. He killed Bridges before I'd even realised what was going on. I was starting to feel the urge to pull my blaster out and finish what Bridges' had started but the Jedi was already on top of me. He had disarmed me and had me pinned under his lightsaber. I still didn't know what was going on or why Bridges had killed the padawan. When I couldn't answer the Jedi's questions he knocked me out and tied me up.

"When I awoke, the Jedi looked like he'd gone a few rounds with a gundark. He was bleeding heavily from a blaster wound to his side. He told me my troop was dead and that they had tried to kill him too. He asked if I wanted to kill him and I told him that honestly the urge was there but I didn't know why. Then he left me there. I stayed in the tent for a day before he returned. He looked even worse. I could see that his wound had become infected despite his best attempts to fix himself up. We only had a limited supply of bacta cream, which he'd already used up. He knew he was dying but he filled me in on what had happened and why I felt the way I did. Hearing what had happened throughout the galaxy disgusted me because despite everything the Jedi had taken care of us and some of them were our friends. I didn't want the Jedi to die even if my body was telling me otherwise. That night, the Jedi released me. I didn't kill him; he died from the blaster wound. I stayed in hiding on Tattooine for a year after Order 66 was issued. I gave the Jedi a proper burial and stayed out of sight from any Imperial Clones. I guess because I didn't actually hear the Order, my need to kill the Jedi wasn't as strong as anyone else's."

The Emperor thought this through in silence for a minute.

"What about the Resistance?" Palpatine asked. "What are your positions in its ranks?"

Ahsoka saw Anakin stiffen very slightly. She felt out with the Force around him but again he pushed her away before she could even detect his emotions.

"We don't have ranks within the Resistance. If you want to join you can but everyone has to pull their own weight."

"And your leaders? I know my pet here was one of them but surely he didn't run it alone?"

Ahsoka was genuinely surprised that he hadn't asked Anakin already. She glanced over to her old Master to see he had finally lifted his head a little. His eyes caught hers for the briefest of moments but then he dropped his head again. In that look, Ahsoka had seen the weight of the galaxy resting on him. She couldn't add to his distress.

Ahsoka raised her head to meet the Emperor's gaze again. Her face was set, her jaw clenched stubbornly. She was silent.

Suddenly a piercing cry escaped her lips as something was pressed into her back. It sent waved of muscle-seizing agony through her. As suddenly as it came, the spike was removed and as all her muscles relaxed at once, Ahsoka sagged forward. She drew in deep heaving breaths as she tried to re-oxygenate her muscles. Slowly she lifted herself back up and glared at the Emperor again. Seconds later, the spike was back.

This time, the Clone held it there slightly longer. Ahsoka's body twitched and twisted as she tried to escape its wrath but she couldn't control her body. When the spike was removed again, Ahsoka found herself on the ground, her legs pulled into her chest. Her shoulders were burning from her arms being bound behind her back for so long. Rex was being held down as he swore and struggled to get to Ahsoka.

Forcing herself to regain control of her body, Ahsoka opened herself to the Force and let it strengthen her. She got herself back up again, still breathing heavily.

"Why don't you just kill us already?" she asked. Her voice didn't sound as strong as she'd hoped.

The Emperor laughed. "I am going to make examples of you. You two will be a message to your fellow Resistance members."

He turned away and Ahsoka watched as Anakin stood quickly and turned too. He trailed closely behind Palpatine as he started out of the room.

"Bring those two," Palpatine called over his shoulder.

A Clone stepped up to Ahsoka and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her roughly forward. Ahsoka caught her footing and chose to follow the Emperor without a fuss. She could hear Rex walking behind her, followed closely by the half dozen Clones in the room.

* * *

It had been part of their plan – that Anakin sense Padme as they were leaving the Senate building. He had been shielding Padme's Force presence along with his own so that the two could get close enough to such a well-guarded area without being caught. It wasn't long after they had found a secluded area that was close to the landing pad that Palpatine and Anakin, along with a small number of guards, had exited the building.

Obi Wan had timed it perfectly. He had waited until they were about to step into the transporter before momentarily lowering the shield covering Padme's Force presence. He didn't keep it down for long – indeed he was putting it back up almost as soon as he put it down but he knew that would be long enough.

He kept his eyes on Anakin's hunched form and noticed it stiffen. He felt Anakin's incredible Force signature probing the area but passed right over the pair of them. A small smile graced his face as he realised there were still something things he could do that Anakin didn't pick up on.

Beside him, Padme hadn't moved as she saw Anakin. Her eyes were bright and wet as tears threatened. She hated how defeated he looked, how repressed he was. Fury like she had never experienced suddenly rocked her. How she hated the Emperor! No one should be allowed to get away with what he had done to her beloved!

Her fists clenched at her side, she felt Obi Wan place a calming hand on her shoulder and send her comforting waves through the Force. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remember why they were here. But as the transporter pulled away that didn't stop the tear from rolling slowly down her cheek.

Only when Obi Wan announced that they were far enough away did the pair come out of hiding. Padme had composed herself again, pushing away any unnecessary emotions and all thoughts of her husband. She knew she couldn't think of him without becoming emotional so it was just easier not to think about him.

Walking casually, so as not to raise suspicion, Obi Wan led her over to the side entrance from the Senate. As they already knew, two Clones stood guard, blasters in front of their chests. Padme knew they had been sighted and that the guards were watching them closely but so far they hadn't left their posts.

As they drew nearer, the Clones adjusted their stance so they were more alert. When they were within earshot, the Clone on the right side of the door stepped forward.

"Halt! What is your business at the Emperor's personal entrance?" he demanded.

Obi Wan turned to Padme and directed her carefully to the side of the building.

"Just wait here my dear," he muttered.

Then he turned and slowly approached the Clone. His hood was down, letting his light hair sway gently in the breeze. His hands were raised in a non-threatening manner.

"I believe we are lost sir," he said.

The Clone glanced over to his partner. In that split second, Obi Wan reacted. Despite his obvious age, the man was as agile as he had been in his youth. He used the Force to pull the blasters out of the Clone's hands, discarding them behind him on the landing pad.

More out of surprise than lack of training, the two Clones weren't quite fast enough to stop Obi Wan from throwing them together and then back into the Senate. Already unconscious before they hit the wall, the two Clones slumped to the ground like rag dolls.

Motioning over his shoulder for Padme to join him, Obi Wan casually entered the Senate building. Using Padme's knowledge of the building, the pair made their way through the winding corridors towards the guardroom. For their part of the plan to work, they needed to know they weren't going to have countless Clone troopers swarming in on them before they had achieved their objective. Obi Wan managed to keep them unseen as they snuck their way through the Senate.

The door to the guardroom was open, as was standard. They needed to know that they would be able to exit immediately should an emergency arise. And that was exactly what Padme and Obi Wan didn't want to happen.

They weren't fooling themselves. They knew there was more than one guardroom in the whole of the Senate building but this was the closest, the one with the quickest response time. This was the one that they needed to ensure wouldn't be on them before they were ready.

As they watched a pair of Clones leaving the room, Obi Wan pulled a small canister off his belt with one hand while the other lifted a small sphere off. Sending out his senses, he checked that there was no one coming before proceeding. Obi Wan pressed the small red button on the sphere before quickly levitating it over to rest against the doorjamb. Even as it rolled to a stop Obi Wan was already throwing the canister into the room, using the Force to guide it.

Seconds after the canister disappeared, shouts started coming from the room. Smoke began billowing out of the open door. Then Obi Wan pulled Padme further into their hiding spot as the sphere suddenly exploded. The sound was shockingly loud in the small space. Obi Wan's ears were ringing but he was otherwise unaffected. He quickly checked that Padme was alright before checking out the damage. The entire wall had collapsed. The rubble was stacked to the roof, which had partially caved in. There was no way the Clones would be able to get out of that room in a hurry – especially not when that canister had been filled with a sleeping agent.

Time was of the essence now as Padme and Obi Wan made their way back to the landing platform. As they ran, they could hear the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. Obi Wan drew his lightsaber and before the two Clones could realise what had happened he had cut them down. Hoping that there hadn't been any other Clones that had heard the explosion, Obi Wan and Padme started running faster back to the platform.

Obi Wan could feel they were running out of time. He could feel the ominous Force presence drawing nearer and knew that Palpatine would be there before they reached the platform. Grabbing Padme's hand, Obi Wan used the Force to help them go faster.

Only minutes later, the pair dashed past the two unconscious guards and out into the late afternoon sunshine. The transporter was already there.

Obi Wan pulled them to a halt. He placed himself slightly in front of Padme. He ignited his lightsaber.

Standing in front of the transporter doors was Anakin and Palpatine, Ahsoka and Rex kneeling in front of them.

_Sorry about the wait guys... Please review if you can! I'd love to know what you think!_


	35. Authors note NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone!

I'm really sorry everyone for not getting this to you sooner but I'm actually on holidays and have been for the past month! In the excitement of preparing for this trip I totally forgot about my story. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long but you're going to have to bare with me for at least another 3 weeks until I get back from Europe. Thanks for all your support and I hope you'll wait for the next chapter as I have NOT given up on this yet! :)

Thanks again.

Verbalalchemist


	36. On The Landing Platform

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

****_So sorry about the wait on this. I am back from my holiday and I had a fantastic time :D I love to see all of your support and hope you don't give up on me and my slow updates. I will do my best to get the next one out WAY quicker! _

Anakin's hands rested lightly on Ahsoka's shoulders just as Palpatine had ordered. His eyes were lowered as per his training but his body was tense, ready for anything. He felt it the moment Obi Wan and Padme ran onto the landing platform and, for a second, against all of his training, Anakin lifted his eyes and saw his wife and best friend for the first time in months.

The gasp escaped before he could stop it.

Padme's belly was swollen with child, her face glowing with expectancy. She looked more beautiful than he remembered.

Emotions like he hadn't felt in months swelled inside him, threatening to drown him through sheer force. A single tear ran down his cheek as he struggled to manage the foreign feelings. Having lived with nothing but pain and loneliness for the last seven months, Anakin couldn't deal with these long forgotten stirrings.

"Padme?"

His voice was hoarse from disuse, emotions choking it further.

Sudden and ferocious pain blazed through his body at his transgression, sending Anakin sprawling to the ground. He gasped for breath, struggled to regain control of his muscles, wished for it to end. Not a moment after it started, the agony left him. He pulled himself to his feet, head lowered once more and breathing haggard.

He could hear Padme's sobs and felt Obi Wan's fury. Ashamed of his hopelessness, Anakin placed his hands back on Ahsoka's shoulders, feeling his own slump.

He had no right to be thrilled that his wife was pregnant again. What kind of father would he be anyway? A slave to the Emperor who had already allowed his twins to be kidnapped? Yeah, Father of the Year award right there.

"Well this has been an eventful reunion," the Emperor announced.

He had stood by silently, wanting to see his pet's reaction. It had been better than he'd anticipated. He hadn't known Padme was pregnant but this unexpected revelation could work to his advantage. Anakin's response had also delighted Palpatine. He could feel the whirlwind of emotions kicking up a storm within his pet despite his every effort to disguise them.

Palpatine turned to face Obi Wan and Padme, a knowing smile tugging his lips up.

"Master Kenobi," the Emperor bowed slightly, mockingly. "The years have been kind to you."

"It's a shame the sentiment can't be returned," Obi Wan replied.

He gently nudged Padme behind him, tightening his grip on his lightsaber. He turned his attention to his former padawan, his eyes taking in everything.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin refused to lift his head or utter a word. He didn't want Padme to see him like that again, to see how weak he'd become.

"He is fine Kenobi but I will have to ask you to lower your weapon," Palpatine said.

Obi Wan looked back at the Emperor. He was standing behind a bound Rex his hands clasped calming together behind his back. There was no fear or hesitation in his stance – a man who knew he was about to win.

"If you release my friends, I shall do so," Obi Wan replied.

Palpatine laughed. "Let's not play the fool Kenobi. Place your weapon down and surrender yourself. We both know you can't win."

Obi Wan shrugged, "At least I can die trying. I won't let you ruin my life the way you have Anakin's."

Anakin flinched and involuntarily tightened his grip on Ahsoka's shoulders. It was a low blow but a deserved one, he felt.

Palpatine sighed, as though he'd just been forced to do something he didn't want to.

"If that's how you want it to go," he said.

Palpatine stepped forward so he was directly behind Rex and withdrew his own lightsaber. As it hummed to life, Obi Wan caught Rex's and Ahsoka's eyes and gave them a nod. His expression never wavered from dogged determination.

Time slowed for Obi Wan as Palpatine put the lightsaber in front of Rex's neck. He could see Anakin's white-knuckled grip on Ahsoka's shoulders as he held her still. He could sense the frantic anger of the trapped Clones who couldn't get out to help the Emperor. Padme was trembling behind him but her sobbing had stopped. He could also hear a cruiser getting closer. Not knowing whether it held friend or foe, Obi Wan had already made his decision to end this quickly.

In one lightning fast move Obi Wan leapt at the Emperor, his lightsaber already swinging around to intercept the Sith's. At the same moment Rex, already on his knees, relaxed every muscle in his body and let himself slump down. He rolled to the side and away from the Emperor and Obi Wan.

Anakin, who had sensed the imminent danger to his Master only moments before the attack began, pushed Ahsoka aside and threw himself in front of the Emperor. His body was working entirely on ingrained instincts and drawing on the Force to strengthen himself. Without thinking about it, Anakin Force-pushed Obi Wan while he was still in the air, sending the older Jedi backwards.

Surprised but responding quickly, Obi Wan landed lightly on his feet. He saw Padme still standing where he'd left her, her hands covering her stomach protectively. Ahsoka had already managed to bring her arms around in front of her and now she was running towards him. Obi Wan reached into his cloak and retrieved her lightsaber. He threw it to her and she caught it, igniting it and cutting through her bonds in the same fluid motion. Rex had already reached Padme, who was fiddling with his cuffs.

Obi Wan returned his attention to Anakin and Palpatine. Palpatine was standing calmly behind his bodyguard but Anakin was tense and ready. Obi Wan and Ahsoka both stepped closer to the pair.

"Anakin, you don't want to do this," Obi Wan said soothingly.

The young man's head was downcast but Obi Wan could still feel his eyes watching. Anakin didn't move.

"It doesn't matter what he wants anymore Kenobi," Palpatine laughed.

Without warning Ahsoka charged at Anakin. Obi Wan watched, still walking closer to the Emperor and his prisoner.

Anakin didn't let Ahsoka get anywhere near the Emperor. He met her halfway, dodging under her swinging blade and swept her feet out from under her with one kick. She was up just as fast as she'd been knocked down, spinning to meet Anakin's next attack. He was right in front of her, his speed astonishing her. Sure she'd seen him fight countless times but she'd never been on the receiving end of his ire. His fist was aimed straight for her face. She threw her head back, out of his reach and attempted to pull her lightsaber in front of her. But Anakin's other hand was around her wrist already, his grip fierce and unyielding. She felt her bones crunching under the severity of his hold and instinctively dropped her lightsaber. It flickered out as it hit the ground.

Anakin released her, kicking her lightsaber over the edge of the landing platform. Ahsoka, biting back a pained cry, stepped away from him, well aware she was in over her head. She glanced over to see Obi Wan and Palpatine fighting furiously.

Anakin, having already sensed his Master in danger, was already backing away from the now-disarmed Ahsoka.

"Stay away from the Emperor and I won't have to hurt you," he hissed. His eyes were pleading as he spun around and ran back to the Emperor.

Obi Wan, seeing Ahsoka distract Anakin, chose that moment to attack the Emperor. Rage threatened to overcome him but he released his emotions into the Force, knowing no good could come of them. Palpatine saw him coming and raised his lightsaber once more. As Obi Wan ran at him, he reached into the dark side and threw black lightning at him. Not missing a beat, Obi Wan caught the lightning with his lightsaber and kept running. Seconds later the two lightsabers met with a spark of light. Obi Wan could feel the Emperor's strength as he struggled to gain the upper hand. A strong gust of wind suddenly picked up out of nowhere, accompanied by the sounds of the cruiser he'd heard earlier.

Gathering up his energy, Obi Wan Force pushed Palpatine away from him and took the moment to glance to the other end of the landing platform. A large silver cruiser was docked next to the platform, a man already running down the side ramp. A familiar presence washed over him and he turned back to the Emperor in time to see the Sith scowling. Feeling the dark side strengthen around the Emperor, Obi Wan calmed himself and got ready for the attack he could already see coming.

Palpatine came at him, lightsaber spinning and Force lightning crackling at his fingertips. Obi Wan parted his feet and stood his ground, matching Palpatine's thrusts and parries. The Emperor had him on the defence, the older man's moves quick and strong.

Then another lightsaber, this one a deep blue joined Obi Wan's. He didn't need to look over to see Ferus beside him. The ex-Jedi's presence was bright and strong as he helped to turn the tide on the Emperor.

Anakin saw Ferus join the fight and felt the change in the Emperor's emotions. He picked up his speed, needing to get the Emperor out of danger lest he be at the mercy of his collar and bracelet. He nearly didn't see Ahsoka coming but managed to stop his Force-aided sprint in a heartbeat. She had flipped herself in front of him, placing herself between him and the Emperor.

Desperation tore through his body. He didn't want to hurt Ahsoka but he knew he had no choice. He could almost feel the countdown as his body tensed, every sense hyper alert to Palpatine's fight.

"Move," he ordered, stalking towards her.

Ahsoka stood in front of him, unmoving. Another lightsaber was held loosely in her uninjured hand. He knew that she was just as adept with her left hand as she was with her dominant right – he had ensured that during her training as his padawan.

"Please," he whispered.

His fists were bunching at his sides, his muscles almost in spasms. He glanced over Ahsoka's shoulder and saw both Obi Wan and Ferus backing the Emperor up towards the edge of the landing platform. The Emperor wasn't making it easy for them, his fighting style brutal and unrelenting but both Ferus and Obi Wan were equally skilled warriors. Between the two of them, they slowly but surely were gaining the upper hand. Anakin knew he was needed despite the fierce tugging sensation that was in his chest.

Ahsoka noticed Anakin's momentary distraction and used it. She leapt through the air and brought the butt of her lightsaber down on his head. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing. The hit had been hard but the pain was nothing compared to his training. He shook it off and refocused on Ahsoka. Maybe he could knock her out then help his Master.

Knowing he was both faster and stronger than Ahsoka, Anakin chose to wait for her to attack him. It had been obvious from her previous hit that she was unwilling to kill him but was unsure on how to take him out. Anakin didn't want to kill Ahsoka either but his training was stronger than his wants. He held his arms patiently by his side, his eyes watching Ahsoka's for the moment she would attack.

Ahsoka was no fool. She knew her old Master could best her, even without a lightsaber. She didn't know why he wasn't using one but in the grand scheme of things it really wasn't important. There was only one way she might be able to win and that was to play dirty. Ahsoka wasn't sure if Anakin knew where she'd been for the past couple of years but she knew for sure that he didn't know she could be as equally in tune with the dark side as she could the light. This knowledge would probably be the only thing he didn't know about her, which meant she might stand a chance.

Ahsoka leapt at her old Master, her lightsaber held above her head. As she landed, Anakin moved. He stepped to the side of her blade's arc and dodged around her, hoping to avoid her if possible. Ahsoka wouldn't have that though. She spun quickly and jumped back in front of him, her lightsaber inches from his throat. Anakin could see in her eyes that she wouldn't do it. His leg shot out as he crouched down and attempted to kick her feet out from under her again. Ahsoka saw this coming and leapt over his leg, landing behind him. She rushed up behind and grabbed him around the chest, the tip of her lightsaber in front of his throat.

"You won't kill me," Anakin said.

He struggled to pull his arms out of her hold. Ahsoka tightened her grip just as Anakin threw his head backwards, slamming the back of his skull into Ahsoka's nose. She cried out as she felt the bone shatter but somehow she didn't let go. Anakin's struggles became almost like thrashing and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her grip. Extinguishing her lightsaber in an effort to redirect her energies, Ahsoka adjusted her stance so she had both of her palms pressed against Anakin's chest.

"Sorry Master," she murmured in his ear before reaching into the dark side of the Force.

It answered her call immediately, sending powerful arcs of black lightning directly into Anakin from her hands. He cried out in pain and Ahsoka could smell burnt flesh.

Seconds later he fell limp against her and Ahsoka finally felt his Force presence slip into unconsciousness. She was exhausted, both from her fight with Anakin and having to call upon such power. Black spots started to appear before her vision and the last thing she saw before passing out was Padme running towards them.


	37. Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Everyone felt the tremor in the Force as Anakin passed out. Padme, who had been watching fretfully as her husband and his ex-padawan fought, was the only one who saw them fall. As she sprinted towards them, Ferus and Obi Wan watched warily as the Emperor suddenly changed tact. He took two steps backwards and deactivated his lightsaber. Neither Jedi lowered their weapons.

Ferus narrowed his eyes as the Emperor bowed his head. An easy feeling instantly gripped him, balling tightly in his stomach and not letting go. Palpatine was holding his lightsaber out in front of him, the elegant handle harmless in his open palm. Obi Wan slowly lowered his glowing green blade knowing Ferus wouldn't do the same until he was absolutely convinced that the Emperor was disarmed and restrained. Using the Force, Obi Wan pulled Palpatine's weapon from his hand and threw it over the edge of the landing platform.

Still watching the Emperor suspiciously, Obi Wan backed towards Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Keep your eye on him," he told Ferus, who nodded his understanding.

Trusting Ferus to watch his back, Obi Wan turned around to find Padme cradling her husband's head in her lap. She was stroking his forehead, brushing the sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. There were tears running down Padme's face and she whispered to him, begging him to wake up.

Beside them, Ahsoka was beginning to rise. She was rubbing her head, moaning about a headache. Obi Wan dropped down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

Ahsoka lifted her head but it took a moment for her eyes to focus on his face. When her eyes cleared and recognition started to dawn she immediately spun to find Anakin. Her eyes widened in dismay as she took in Anakin's still form and Padme's tear-stained face.

"Is he...?"

Quickly Obi Wan shook his head. "He will be fine. Although he'll have scars from those burns you inflicted upon him."

Ahsoka grimaced, rubbing the back of her neck guiltily. "I'm sorry. He was stronger than I expected and I had to reach deeper than I ever have. I never meant to burn him!"

Obi Wan offered her a comforting smile. "You only did what you had to. Anakin will understand."

He turned to Padme, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She started a bit at the contact as though she hadn't even noticed that anyone else was there. Her eyes were wild and red-rimmed.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he Ben?" she said.

Her voice was sure, like she knew, just knew, that he would be okay but her eyes questioned themselves. Extending his reassurance to both females, he nodded.

"Definitely. Nobody is stronger than Anakin."

Padme nodded.

"I'm sorry Padme but we need to get him on board before the Clones break through or the Emperor shows his next hand."

Padme kept nodding but didn't move. Obi Wan, with the help of the Force, lifted Anakin from Padme's lap and began carrying him towards the ship and away from the Emperor. Padme took a hold of her husband's hand and held on as they walked.

Ferus only heard snippets of Obi Wan's conversation as he kept his attention on the Emperor, who was looking very calm for someone in his position. That uneasy feeling was still growing, as though it could sense something was about to happen. Palpatine was watching Obi Wan lift Anakin, his hands loose at his sides, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Ferus clenched his teeth and took a step closer to the Emperor.

"Why are you so smug?" he demanded.

Palpatine's smile only grew. "I never play a game without already knowing how it will end."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But even as he spoke a strangled cry came from behind him. This was followed immediately by a curse and then a pain-filled scream. Ferus spun immediately, searching out the source of the danger and found Obi Wan and Padme standing over Anakin. He was convulsing on the ground, his whole body throwing itself around in obvious pain while his hands pressed themselves against his forehead. His face was a mask of agony and fear, sweating running into his closed eyes.

Rage ignited in his veins and Ferus spun back to the Emperor. He closed the gap between them with one step, his lightsaber dangerously close to the older man's throat.

"What have you done? What's wrong with him?"

Palpatine chuckled. The pair was roughly the same height so Ferus' intimidation didn't hold as much power as he'd like. But they locked eyes; Ferus challenging, Palpatine triumphant.

"An insurance policy in case my little pet ever decided to run away from home."

Ferus pressed the lightsaber closer as his blood boiled.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Ferus' words came out through clenched teeth, his rage undeniable.

Anakin screamed louder and now Ferus could make out Padme's loud sobbing too. Obi Wan and Ahsoka were both trying to hold Anakin down as he thrashed around, unsure of what else they could do.

"If you would allow me?" he asked as he motioned to Anakin with his head, clearly unfazed by the humming weapon at his airway.

Ferus hesitated only a second before stepping back. He kept his weapon ready as he followed Palpatine. They were walking towards Anakin, who had managed to throw both Ahsoka and Obi Wan off. Padme was standing back, holding her hands protectively over her belly, Obi Wan in front of her. Ahsoka was trying a second time to calm Anakin, or at least minimise the damage he did to himself as he tossed and fitted.

It only took Palpatine three steps in their direction before Anakin calmed down. It was an immediate response that chilled Ferus to the bone. The Emperor turned to see Ferus' shocked face. He smiled and took two steps back so he now stood beside the ex-Jedi. By his first step Anakin had already cried out again and resumed his thrashing.

Some form of understanding gripped Ferus and without thinking, he put one hand in between Palpatine's shoulder blades and gave a shove. Caught off balance, the Emperor stumbled forward a few steps before righting himself. Ferus followed close behind, pushing him again. This time Palpatine caught himself after only one step but Ferus had already seen Anakin calm down. He was still groaning but he was awake now, his eyes wide and panicked. Ahsoka dropped down beside him and helped him sit, asking how he was.

Ferus directed his lightsaber towards the Emperor.

"What did you do and how can you reverse it?" he demanded.

Palpatine never had the chance to answer as an explosion rocked the platform, sending both Ferus and Palpatine backwards. Ferus' lightsaber flew from his grip, deactivating as it landed harmlessly five meters from him.

Dazed but otherwise unaffected, Ferus pulled himself to his feet as the clattering of body armour started filling the air. Using the Force, Ferus pulled his lightsaber back as the first wave of Clones clambered onto the platform through the hole they'd blown in the rubble.

"Ferus grab the Emperor and bring him with us!" Obi Wan shouted.

Ignoring the looming threat of the Clones, Ferus spun and grabbed Palpatine, hauling him to his feet and pulled him towards the ship. He saw Ahsoka leap towards him, her lightsaber glowing her hand as the Clones started shooting. She landed nimbly behind him and deflected the few shots that came close.

"I've got your back," she cried.

She kept her back to him but walked calmly backwards, her lightsaber protecting him from the Clones. Ferus didn't need to be told twice. He tightened his hold on the Emperor and dragged him to the lowered bridge that led into the ship's hold. He could see Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme already inside. When Ferus and the Emperor were inside, Obi Wan shouted out to Pieter to take off. Ahsoka leapt inside just as the bridge started closing, still deflecting the odd shot. The Emperor was shouting something at Ferus who wasn't paying any attention. Now that he knew Palpatine was unarmed and not going anywhere he let his concern for his friend take over. He dropped down beside Anakin, who was slumped against the wall of the ship, his head down, hair covering his eyes.

"Skywalker, are you alright?" he asked.

Anakin didn't say anything, only nodded once. Padme placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and squeezed gently. Anakin flinched but didn't move away. Ferus gave Padme a sympathetic look but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on Emperor Palpatine. Ferus had never seen anger the likes of which was burning on her face. Despite her small stature and current pregnancy, Ferus actually felt a little uneasy as Padme marched up to the Emperor.

Palpatine watched her approach, smugness filling his face. Ferus sat back to watch, his hand drifting to his lightsaber nervously. The whole cabin was silent as the tiny woman reached the Sith Lord and before anyone to react, her hand flew towards Palpatine's face. Her slap snapped his head to the side, leaving an immediate red handprint on his cheek.

Ferus didn't even see Anakin move but next thing he knew, Anakin was standing in front of the Emperor, his hands pushing Padme backwards. Padme stumbled in surprise, her hands flying to her belly. Ahsoka grabbed her arm to steady her, both of them turning to Anakin. He had finally lifted his head a little. His eyes were wide with shock and guilt.

"Padme..." he croaked.

His hand stretched out in front of him as though to reach for her but he quickly dropped it along with his head. His shoulders drooped and he dropped to his knees. Nobody moved.

It was in the deafening silence that the tiny voice finally made itself known.

"Daddy?"


	38. Hard Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin's lifted and snapped around to find the owner of the voice. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his little Leia for the first time in over seven months. She had her left thumb in her mouth while her right hand held onto the doorjamb. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Anakin, almost like she was scared of him.

"Why did you push Mummy?" Leia asked.

Anakin swallowed nervously, his hands balling at his side. His eyes flickered to Palpatine behind him like he was asking permission to reply before he lowered his head in shame. Padme was already moving towards her daughter, tears streaming down her face.

"Leia, sweetie, he didn't mean to. It was just an accident," Padme said as she crouched to the little girl's level. Leia looked up at Padme, brown eyes meeting brown before Padme could hold back no longer. She threw her arms around Leia and held her tight. Padme felt Leia's arms wrap around her neck as she returned the embrace. She found herself sobbing again, overwhelmed by the entire day. Her emotions, amplified by the hormones racing through her body, were running amok and she didn't have the energy to hold back. Her little princess was safe and her husband, while not free yet, he was at least with her again. She wouldn't hold Anakin's unexpected behaviour against him because she knew it was the Emperor's fault.

She turned to Ferus, who was watching the reunion between mother and daughter with a rueful expression. He didn't meet her eyes as she addressed him.

"Where's Luke? Is he here too?"

Ferus stood slowly, shaking his head. His eyes were filled with compassion and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Padme but I couldn't rescue them both. We tried but they were kept separate and by the time we reached Leia, the alarm had already sounded. If we'd tried to get Luke as well none of us would have gotten out. I'm so, so sorry."

Padme held Leia closer as she listened, her eyes turning instinctively to Anakin. His fingers were digging into his pants but he wouldn't face her. She knew he would be beating himself up about everything but she didn't know how to comfort him. He had been through so much over their months apart and Padme didn't know how to breach the void that was between them.

She felt Leia pull away from her and watched as she walked over to Anakin like nothing was wrong. She stopped right in front of his kneeling form and her tiny hands slipped around Anakin's neck, connecting at the back and holding on tight. She pulled herself onto Anakin's lap and nuzzled herself into his shoulder. Another sob escaped Padme at the sight and she furiously wiped away her tears.

Anakin froze as he felt Leia's soft, tiny arms reach for him. He was so terrified it was another one of the Emperor's tricks that he didn't know whether to move or not. It wasn't until Leia was sitting on his legs with her arms holding him that he moved. Hesitantly, terrified he was about to be subjected to some new form of torture, Anakin wound his arms around his daughter's tiny body. When no pain came, when Palpatine didn't even move, Anakin tightened his hold, daring himself to believe it was real. His wife and friends had come for him. They had saved one of his twins and were in the process of trying to free him from Palpatine's hold.

None of it seemed real. After months of despair, an end finally seemed like it was in sight.

"Leia, Princess, I'm so sorry," he whispered. His voice cracked and next thing he knew he was clutching Leia to his chest like she was the last escape pod on a crashing transporter. His hands were trying to remember how delicate she was and that he needed to be gentle but his heart was so full that it couldn't release everything at once. "I'm sorry Princess, so sorry."

When he noticed his shirt was damp and that Leia was crying, he kissed the top of her head and murmured comforting words to her. It hit him that he'd missed out on her birthday and suddenly that was the most important thing to him.

He gently held her away from him for a moment and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry we missed your birthday Princess," he whispered. She hiccupped, nodding shyly. Her eyes drifted to his neck as he kept whispering. He didn't want to raise his voice, didn't want Palpatine to take this moment from him and didn't trust his unused voice either. "When we get your brother, we're going to have a make-up birthday. We'll go to that little diner you like and you can try to eat more blue cream cake than your brother. And you'll have a pile of presents taller than you..."

He trailed off as he felt Leia finger the collar around his neck. She was sucking her thumb again, her eyes focused on the metal ring.

"What's this?" she asked.

Anakin swallowed, his eyes shifting briefly to Padme. Their eyes met and held. She had been silently watching the exchange, her hands once again on her belly while tears stained her cheeks. The shame and humiliation gripped him with such force that he had to look away.

Padme must think him so weak, unable to save himself or resist the Emperor's conditioning. He must look so pathetic at Palpatine's feet, kneeling with his head bowed like some well-trained pet. No wonder Palpatine favoured that nickname. How would she ever look at him the same, knowing what he'd done? How could she forgive him for attacking her? He knew he'd never forgive himself.

"That's just a training device," Palpatine finally spoke.

He too had been watching Leia's arrival and the reunions with her parents. Inside he'd been seething. Those fools had let her escape! Not only that but they didn't alert him either. As soon as he got the chance, he was taking his pet and he was going to teach those Neimoidian's a lesson they won't soon forget. For now though, he had to be patient.

Leia looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. "I don't like you."

Palpatine smiled at her. "That's too bad. Your father and I are close."

The little Skywalker looked to her Dad as he gently ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Go to your mum Princess," Anakin murmured before helping her to her feet.

Leia stuck her thumb in her mouth as she gave Palpatine one quick mean look before hurrying over to Padme. Leia grabbed onto Padme's leg, still sucking her thumb. Padme placed her hand comfortingly on her daughter's back.

Obi Wan, Ferus and Ahsoka, who had all been silent during Leia's appearance, finally felt it was time to get back to business. Ferus walked over to Padme and Leia, ushering them both out of the hold and towards the cockpit. This part was going to be hard on Anakin and he didn't want to scar Leia any more than she already was. He told Padme this as she started to refuse and silently she nodded. She took Leia's hand and the three of them made their way into the cockpit.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka stayed with Anakin and Palpatine, unsure of what to do or even what Palpatine had done to their friend. Neither of them had seen what Ferus had back on the platform but they guessed correctly that it was another one of the Emperor's tricks.

Ahsoka stepped threateningly towards the pair, her hand on her lightsaber. Instantly Anakin was on his feet, his muscles coiled and reaching for the Force. Ahsoka stopped. She glanced briefly at Anakin before returning her gaze to the Emperor.

"You need to reverse whatever it is you've done to him," she demanded.

Palpatine laughed. "That's not going to be possible. He is my insurance policy as I already told your friend."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka said.

Obi Wan placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "He means that while we're ignorant, he is safe. He could have done something that would injure or kill Anakin should something happen to him."

Ahsoka's hand tightened around her lightsaber. Her anger and frustration were ruling her head at the moment and while she knew she had to reign it in, Palpatine's self-assurance was grating on her nerves. It wasn't until she saw Anakin spread his weight in preparation to attack that she forced her emotions out into the Force. She'd gotten the upper hand on her older Master once today but she knew he'd be ready for her this time. Anakin learnt from his mistakes very quickly, which was one of the reasons he was so good at what he did.

"We will not harm the Emperor," Obi Wan said, his eyes on Anakin.

When he still didn't relax, Obi Wan motioned for Ahsoka to take a step back. She did, releasing a soft sigh as she moved her hand from her lightsaber as well. A few seconds passed before Anakin convinced himself that the Emperor was safe and he dropped back to his knees. Palpatine walked over to a crate that was pushed up against the wall and sat down. Anakin followed quickly before returning to his kneeling position.

Ahsoka watched the Emperor settle himself. His cockiness was irritating her but she knew that he would get his comeuppance soon. She forced herself to relax and ignore Palpatine's goading.

"You know it's only a matter of time now before Anakin is free, then you're really going to regret everything you've done," Ahsoka said.

Palpatine ignored her, his eyes studying and assessing her.

"There's something different about you," he finally said.

Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest and smiled knowingly. She felt Ferus returning but didn't look around as he joined the conversation.

"You're right," she said stepping forward.

Anakin tensed but Ahsoka held up her hands non-threateningly. Sensing what Ahsoka was about to do, Obi Wan and Ferus both stepped towards the Emperor. Anakin shot to his feet, his eyes dancing between the advancing trios.

"Relax Anakin, we're trying to help you," Obi Wan said softly.

As much as he wanted to, Anakin couldn't make his muscles relax. He was tense, months of conditioning training his muscles to react to actions not words. Whether they intended it to be threatening or not, Anakin's body was taking the advancing formation as a danger to the Emperor and it wouldn't rest until he was safe.

Caught between the three, Anakin didn't know who to go for first. Ahsoka had dropped back a little so the two men were in front. Focusing his attention on Obi Wan and Ferus, but not forgetting Ahsoka, Anakin only had a moments warning before Ferus lunged at him. He quickly sidestepped, confused why none of them had drawn their weapons. As he sidestepped, his attention diverted by Ferus, Ahsoka and Obi Wan moved together. They each grabbed an arm and pulled him away from the Emperor. Ferus finally ignited his lightsaber as Palpatine started to stand. The Emperor looked angry as he was held back but Anakin had sensed the more immediate threat and was now fighting furiously against his old mentor and pupil.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka were struggling to restrain Anakin. All Ahsoka needed was just a few seconds to remove the collar but Anakin suddenly seemed to have boundless energy.

"Hurry up Ahsoka," Obi Wan panted.

Ahsoka ducked as Anakin managed to pull his arm free from her grasp and made a swing at her. Without thinking she found herself spinning into a roundhouse kick, which punched the air from Anakin's lungs and slowed him down. Ignoring the guilt at the low blow, Ahsoka used her small advantage. Her fingers managed to wrap around the collar and she reached out for the Dark side.

Palpatine watched in fascination as the Togrutan female closed her eyes. He felt her reaching for the Dark side and watching as the collar unlocked under her fingers. Pure fury ignited inside of him. How was this possible? The Togrutan was not a Sith and yet she could access the Dark side as easily as she could the Light. She would ruin everything! Only now did the doubts about his plans start to set in.

Ferus' lightsaber brightened slightly as Palpatine made to step forward. He had momentarily forgotten about the ex-Jedi but clearly he hadn't forgotten him. Fighting to keep his ire from showing, Palpatine clenched his fists at his side and forced himself to wait. He still had seven months of intense conditioning and instilled fear working for him. This was only a minor setback. That was what he kept telling himself even as Ahsoka pulled the heavy collar from Anakin's neck and drop it on the ground. Even as Anakin suddenly stilled and stared at the offending piece of metal, which had helped ruin his life.


	39. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin had followed Obi Wan, Ferus, Ahsoka and the Emperor without even knowing he was doing it. His eyes were yet to leave the metal circle still clutched in his hands. The small group had wound through the hallways of the ship before stopping at the last door. Ferus waved his hand at it and it slid across before they lead Palpatine into the room beyond. The room was used for storage with boxes lining the wall and a single chair directly opposite the door that Obi Wan had put there earlier.

Once inside, Obi Wan stopped in the doorway while Ahsoka pulled a special set of stun cuffs off her belt. Ferus forced Palpatine onto the chair as Ahsoka attached the cuffs to his wrists, threading the chain through the back of the chair, locking them behind him. An involuntary gasp escaped him as the cuffs worked their magic, immediately blocking him off from the Force.

Anakin dropped the collar and was across the room, reacting to Palpatine's pain before anyone could blink. Using the Force, Anakin shoved Ferus against the far wall before turning to Ahsoka. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, his mechanical arm wrapped around her throat. Ahsoka gasped, her hands flying up to grab at Anakin's hand. She struggled to draw in air as he tightened his hold, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Do it Pet."

The Emperor's command was like a whip to Anakin's consciousness. He blinked as the fog began to clear. His hand had instinctively tightened and now Ahsoka was trying to use the Force to push him away. Her efforts weren't as strong as they could be as her hold consciousness was starting to fade.

"You are... free Master," Ahsoka choked out.

She held his gaze even as the black spots stared appearing in her vision. For a moment she couldn't see any emotion in his eyes but then something flickered. Ahsoka gave him a tiny forgiving smile as the last of her air ran out.

Suddenly Ahsoka found herself on the ground, coughing as she choked in air. Anakin was on the ground in front of her, staring at his hands. Seeing the despair in his eyes, the horror of what he'd almost done, Ahsoka forced herself to her knees and shuffled over to her old Master. She grabbed onto his hands and squeezed them.

"I'm okay," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Anakin pulled his hands from hers, clenching his fists on his knees.

"I want to see Padme," he murmured.

Ahsoka glanced up to Obi Wan. The older man, whose hand was resting on his lightsaber, nodded his understanding and left the room.

* * *

Padme sat beside Leia as she slept. She couldn't take her eyes off her little girl, afraid that when she looked away she would be gone again. Leia was frowning in her sleep, her delicate features scrunched up as though she was in pain. It was heartbreaking to see her baby girl tossing and turning, trapped in a nightmare Padme knew nothing about. She reached out and grasped Leia's hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You've been so brave. Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you."

A sob broke away from her. She kissed Leia's hand before brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"I love you Leia," Padme whispered.

"Padme?"

She turned to see Obi Wan in the doorway. He looked exhausted but some of the tension from the past few months had lifted from his shoulders.

"Anakin has asked to see you," he said.

A thrill ran through her body and she stood up quickly. Padme released Leia's hand but placed a quick kiss on her forehead before following Obi Wan into the hallway.

"How is he?" she asked tentatively.

Obi Wan glanced down at her. He studied her in silence for a moment, his eyes assessing her.

"Don't Ben." Padme stopped, grabbing onto Obi Wan's arm to stop him too. "Please, just tell me the truth."

Obi Wan nodded slowly. "He's not the same man who was taken from you months ago."

Tears gathered in Padme's eyes but she refused to let them fall. Blinking them away, she started walking again.

"I know that. I meant will he be okay?"

Obi Wan sighed as he walked beside her. "Only time will tell."

They walked in silence. The ship had two main corridors that ran parallel to each other, one with eight bedrooms running its length, the other with various living and storage areas. The storage room they were holding the Emperor in was at the very end of the second of the two corridors so by the time it came into view, Padme had worked herself up quite a bit. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her loose shirt and she was biting the inside of her cheek.

Just outside the storage room, Obi Wan stopped her and turned her to look at him. He lifted her chin so he knew she was listening.

"Padme, you need to be strong for Anakin. He's only a shadow of his old self and he will need your help to get back," he told her in a hushed voice.

Those tears were back but Padme brushed them away before nodding. She didn't reply, only turned on her heels, her hand resting on her stomach. The little one growing inside her gave a little kick, as though he or she was urging her through the door. The ghost of a smile lit Padme's face. The little one was definitely their father's child. She passed Obi Wan and entered the room, her eyes instantly finding Anakin.

Once again he was on his knees, his head bowed. Padme walked straight over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. She ignored Ahsoka beside her and Palpatine behind Anakin. Her eyes were fixed on her husband, her attention focused solely on him. He looked exhausted, hollow – like someone had reached inside him and pulled out anything that made him Anakin. His cheeks were sunken and his skin had an almost sickly pallor to it. His hands shook slightly as she reached out to take his hands.

"Ani?"

He gently squeezed her hands. He still hadn't met her eyes but it was an acknowledgement at least. She tightened her hold, pulling his hands towards her. Without thinking, Padme placed Anakin's hands on her stomach and held them there.

For a moment everything was silent. Anakin was frozen and nobody else in the room moved, awaiting his reaction.

"Can we talk in private?"

His words were softly spoken but they echoed through the room. Without a word, Padme stood and pulled Anakin up with her. She refused to look anywhere but at him, afraid that the tenuous connection they were rekindling would snap. Hand in hand they left the room, Padme watching Anakin. He even moved differently now. He walked just behind her, his steps cautious and measured, a slight hesitation before he put the next foot in front.

Halfway down the corridor they turned into an empty storage room. The room was smaller than the one currently housing the Emperor but this one was completely empty. Padme waited for Anakin to close the door before turning to face him. He had dropped to his knees, his hands resting loosely on them.

A sob escaped her as she dropped down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his tense shoulders and cried into his shirt.

"Ani, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took so long to find you and Leia. I'm sorry for not being able to save you the way you saved me."

Every emotion from the past few months was rushing through her, raging hormones only amplifying her guilt, anguish and pent-up fear. Padme clung to her husband's shirt, needing to feel his warmth and closeness. He was rigid in her grip and the possibility that he might be too far gone almost overwhelmed her. Fresh tears and great shuddering sobs now wracked her body.

Having been without the comfort of a gentle touch for nearly a year, Anakin had frozen in shock and surprise when Padme had flung herself at him. Despite it being Padme, his out of practice muscles couldn't seem to understand what was needed of them. He couldn't understand what she was mumbling into his shoulder so he just knelt there, useless again. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt but it wasn't until her whole body started shuddering against his that he reacted. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her onto his lap.

Padme lifted her head and their eyes met. Her tears made her brown eyes glisten and the guilt and fear Anakin saw in them nearly ripped him apart. A sudden fierce protective urge surged through him, stronger than anything the Emperor had made him feel. Without thinking, he grabbed Padme's up-tilted chin and pressed his lips down on hers.

Her tears mixed in with her taste but Anakin could have cared less. Emotions and feelings he'd thought he'd never experience again were assailing him, almost overwhelming him. When Padme moaned into his mouth and pushed herself closer, Anakin vowed there was nothing in the world that would separate them again. His hands grasped the back of her neck and pulled her closer still, needing to remember everything he could about his wife. It had been too long.

When their lips finally parted, Anakin leant his forehead against Padme's. She was breathing just as quickly as him, her breath like little kisses on his cheek. He ran his flesh hand through Padme's hair and kissed her quickly.

"I love you Padme," he whispered.

He felt her smile as she kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Anakin hushed her with another kiss. _Ah Force, how I've missed this._

"You have nothing to apologise for. You never gave up on me," he said.

Padme pulled back, her eyes searching his face. "But it took..."

Anakin shook his head and spoke over her. "No, don't do that to yourself. What matters now is that we're together and now we can focus on rescuing Luke. He's the one still paying for my mistake."

Padme frowned. "So you can martyr yourself but I can't? This whole debacle was just a series of bad happenstances. It was no more your fault than it was my own."

Anakin bowed his head. He wasn't going to argue with her but he knew she was wrong. If he hadn't opened himself to the Force that day, Palpatine would never have found him or his family and none of this would have happened.

Padme ran her hand gently down his cheek before cupping his chin. She kissed him lightly. Apparently sensing his doubt, Padme changed tacts.

"Now is not the time for this," she said decisively. "We're going to find somewhere safe to stay while we continue to search for Luke. You and Leia need time to heal and with Palpatine here we now have a distinct advantage. We should have Luke back before this little one arrives."

The ghost of a smile surfaced on Anakin's face as he glanced down at Padme's belly. He rested a hand on it, reaching out tentatively with the Force. The presence that he met was incredibly strong.

A real smile touched Anakin's lips when the little one kicked, nudging Anakin with the Force as though saying hello.

"Thank you Padme," he whispered. He leant down and kissed her stomach. "Thank you for everything."


	40. Too Far

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Anakin held Padme for what felt like hours. She'd calmed down but her grip on his shirt hadn't loosened. Her head rested against his shoulder while he held her to him, his free hand still on Padme's pregnant belly. They had been silent for a while, content to just feel the other's heartbeat and warmth. Padme looked like she was sleeping, her eyes closed and face relaxed. Anakin had his cheek rested atop Padme's head, occasionally dropping a feather-light kiss in her hair.

Slowly Padme stirred, turning her lips up towards his for a quick kiss.

"We should probably go and check on Leia," she said.

Anakin nodded before helping her to her feet. He stood up, opening the door for her. She walked out of the room first, waiting for Anakin to follow. They clasped hands and started down the corridor towards the sleeping wing.

They had walked maybe half a dozen steps when Anakin's vision blurred. Confused, he tried to brush it off but after two more steps he was stumbling as dizziness overwhelmed him. Stumbling against the wall, inadvertently pulling Padme with him, Anakin grabbed his head as an all-too familiar stabbing pain gripped him. His brain felt like it was about to explode after being stabbed a million times with a lightsaber.

He cried out as the pain became agony and he squeezed his eyes closed. He ripped his hand from Padme's so he could cradle his head, moaning softly. Slowly, he slid down the wall, curling into a ball as his breathing started to hitch. Dimly he was aware of Padme's hysteria but he couldn't do anything, the agony was that crippling.

Padme couldn't understand what was happening. One minute they had been walking together, then next thing she knew Anakin was stumbling and pulling her off balance. She managed to right herself just as Anakin pulled away from her. Panic struck like lightning, fierce and fast.

"Anakin!" she cried out.

No sooner had the words left her lips than Obi Wan and Ahsoka burst out of Palpatine's temporary cell. Both had their lightsabers ready, prepared for a fight. When they spotted Padme hovering fretfully over Anakin's writhing body, the Jedi both extinguished their weapons and ran to them.

"What happened?" Obi Wan demanded.

Ahsoka dropped down to Anakin's level and gently placed her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes in concentration. Obi Wan stayed standing, placing a comforting hand on Padme's shoulder. When Padme didn't answer, her eyes still glued to her husband, Obi Wan spun her around so her back was to Anakin.

"Padme," he said in a firm tone. He waited until she met his gaze before continuing. "What happened?"

She was breathing erratically so he sent calming waves of the Force to her. When she was a little calmer, Padme swallowed and dropped her eyes.

"We were just going to check on Leia when he just cried out in pain and pulled away. I have no idea why," she said quickly.

Obi Wan released her and looked down at his two oldest friends. Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes flew open and she grabbed Anakin's upper arm. She began pulling him back towards the storage room at the end of the corridor. As she pulled, Obi Wan felt her reach into the Force for more strength. Ahsoka looked to him, determination in her eyes.

"Help me get him closer to the Emperor," she demanded.

Without hesitating, sensing her urgency, Obi Wan grabbed Anakin's other side and together the pair had Anakin back in the makeshift cell in no time. Anakin had gone limp in their arms so when they released him, he sunk onto the ground as though he had no bones left in his body.

Padme, who had followed the trio in, was holding her belly as the baby inside kicked. She didn't know whether the little one could feel her fear or if it was strong enough in the Force to pick up on the emotions that were running high from everyone. Either way, the baby was kicking up a fuss, making Padme feel nauseated. She struggled to calm herself, to tell herself that Anakin would be alright so that the baby would calm down too. She would have been lying if she told herself that she was only concerned about her husband at this stage. Stress was not good for pregnant women. She knew that well.

Ferus, who had stayed behind to keep an eye on Palpatine, watching in fascinated horror as Anakin crawled over to Palpatine. Anakin was gasping like a fish out of water when he finally reached the Emperor's feet. He knelt with his head pressed against the ground, his body quivering in fear.

"Forgive me Master," he kept repeating. "Forgive me."

* * *

_Stupid! How could you be so stupid?_

Anakin couldn't believe that he'd fallen for another of the Emperor's tricks. Of course the Sith wouldn't let him go just like that! How naive of him to think that Palpatine wouldn't have considered this possibility.

All the months of training and conditioning took over his body and without knowing how he got there, Anakin found himself at the Emperor's feet. The pain that had overwhelmed him only moments ago was gone and his head was pressed to the floor in a sign of submission, awaiting the newest horrible punishment. He had disobeyed the Emperor and that only led to pain and humiliation. Fear rocketed through his veins as he remembered past mistakes and their brutal punishments. Phantom pains possessed him, seizing muscles and causing his whole body to shake.

Palpatine only watched as Anakin knelt himself in front of him, a triumphant smile on his face. Ignoring the quivering man at his feet, Palpatine lifted his gaze to take in the three Jedi and ex-Senator. All of them were shocked by Anakin's behaviour, none of them having grasped how good of a job he'd done in such a short space of time. It was going to take more than a few stolen moments with his wife to even beginning mending the damage he'd wrought on the ex-Jedi's psyche.

"Doesn't it just kill you that you're not going to be enough to fix him?" he teased Padme.

The tiny woman in question just stood straighter and glared at him.

"Doesn't it just kill _you_ that I will be enough? There are some things in this world that are stronger than torture and threats – things you would never understand."

Padme marched over to Anakin, determination in her eyes as she stared the Emperor down. She dropped down beside her husband and grabbed his shoulders. Gently but firmly she pulled him upright and turned his face to hers. Her eyes shone fierce with love and resolve.

"Anakin I need you to tell me what caused this." Her voice was unwavering and coaxing. It was the voice she used to use on the twins when they lied to her. "Let me help you."

It took a moment for Anakin to meet her eyes and when they did, Padme only just managed to cover her shock. His blue eyes were dull again, the same lifeless look they had held when they first encountered him back on the landing platform. Over the past couple of hours Anakin had been regaining the glow that lit him from within, the one that made his eyes sparkle like freshly polished sapphires. But now, they were back to square one with a near-catatonic Anakin and a smug Sith Lord.

"He's been chipped again Padme."

The words were cautiously spoken, as though Ahsoka didn't want to be the one to tell her. But it was clear that Anakin wouldn't be responding any time soon. Padme turned to Ahsoka for an explanation.

With a soft sigh, the Togrutan continued. "I could feel the chip when I reached out to him earlier in the corridor but it wasn't until I searched his memories that I realised what it actually was. It works in a similar way to a slave chip, like the one... well you know. I guess the Emperor," Ahsoka shot Palpatine a filthy look, "knew about Anakin's past and so knew how psychologically damaging it would be for him to go through that again."

Padme stood slowly, facing the Emperor unflinchingly.

"You are going to pay for everything you've done. I would have you killed for all you have put my family through but first I am going to get all the information out of you about my son. You will be wishing for death by the time the Resistance is finished with you."

Padme turned and stalked out of the room. Ahsoka dashed after her, leaving the men alone. Ferus stepped toward the Emperor threateningly, his hand reaching for his lightsaber. He stopped when he noticed Anakin facing him.

"Please don't," Anakin whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ferus paused before nodding and stepping back. Anakin slumped down, hanging his head, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

Ahsoka caught up with Padme easily. She took Padme's hand in her own and turned her around.

"Padme, a slave chip is easy to disable. We'll fry it when we reach the base..."

Padme pulled her hand away. "Ahsoka, it's not just about the chip. Ani... He's had the hardest life and yet somehow he's pulled through everything relatively unscathed. But it seems like every time he pulls himself back together, the Force is already there ready to knock him back down. I don't know how to help him."

Ahsoka just smiled sadly. "He never put himself back together. You've always done it for him in the past. You'll figure it out."


	41. Into Safety

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

The nearest rebel base was on Corellia but they still didn't arrive until late the next afternoon. During the trip Emperor Palpatine surprisingly made no move to escape and Anakin made no move to leave his side. Ahsoka, Ferus and Obi Wan divided their time between watching the Emperor and worrying over the Skywalker family. Padme refused to let Leia out of her sight but also wouldn't allow her daughter to see her father as he was. They spent most of their time in Leia's room, Padme recounting happier times to entertain them both. Pieter barely left the cockpit – not because he had to manually control the ship but because there was no tension in there. The rest of the ship was thick with it.

No one was as happy about their rescue mission as they should be. Of course it hadn't been the raging success they'd hoped for but no mission ever turned out that way. Pieter could sense that the discovery of the slave chip had pretty much dampened everyone's mood. He was none too keen about it either but in light of everything else they'd learnt and discovered it was a relatively small problem.

He had seen Padme only once, when he was getting a bite to eat. She was fussing over her daughter but he could see how distracted she was. Leia had been refusing to drink the blue milk Padme was holding out for her, her little arms crossed over her chest in protest. When the door had opened to allow Pieter entry, Padme's head had snapped up to look at him. She didn't notice as she spilled the milk on the table. The hope in her eyes dimmed as he nodded a greeting before grabbing a plate to fill.

Pieter tried not to listen as Leia continued to steadfastly refuse her breakfast and Padme came closer and closer to tears. Having finished his meal quickly, Pieter rinsed his utensils and refilled his cup with muja juice. Without a word he placed the cup in front of Leia, ruffled her hair and sent a reassuring smile to Padme. As he left, Leia lifted the cup to her lips and Padme whispered a thanks.

He spent the remaining hours in the cockpit, watching the stars and planets – nothing but blurs – disappear as their shot through hyperspace. He kept seeing Padme's exhaustion and silently promised himself he'd do what he could to ease her family's recovery.

* * *

As soon as the ramp touched down on the landing pad, a small troupe of Resistance soldiers hurried aboard. They had their weapons held ready, having been notified in advance of the Emperor's imprisonment. Under the guidance of Ahsoka and Ferus, they escorted Palpatine into the hanger bay. They waited in silence as the rest of the transporter's passengers disembarked.

Padme was shaking as she clutched Leia's hand in her own. She didn't want her daughter to see Anakin at his worst. It wasn't that Leia wouldn't be able to handle it – she was proving to have the famous Skywalker resilience – no, this was all for Anakin's benefit. He would hate having his daughter see him so weak, so controlled. She made sure that Leia was on her far side so she didn't have such an open view of her father and waited until everyone else had started down the ramp. Pieter glanced back at her over his shoulder. He walked back up the ramp and placed a gentle hand between her shoulders.

"We have a warm bath waiting for you both," he said.

Leia lit up like a sun. "Are there bubbles?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Of course! It wouldn't be a proper bath without them."

"Come on Mummy!" Leia tugged at Padme's hand, trying to pull her forward.

A commotion in the hanger caught their attention as another young soldier ran over to the guarded group. Padme noticed he was holding a small device in his hand as he ran. Her eyes moved to Anakin as she realised what the device was.

Pieter lifted her chin, catching her attention.

"I'll take Leia to have a bath, you go to Anakin."

She nodded silently, feeling guilty that she'd ignored her daughter so rudely. Padme dropped down to Leia's level and pushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"Pieter's going to look after you for a while so I can help Dad, okay sweetie?"

Leia nodded, giving her a shrewd smile that didn't belong on the face of a child. It broke Padme's heart to see how grown up her daughter was being. She should still have the absolute innocence of her four years.

Pieter picked Leia up, throwing her playfully over his shoulder and spun around in a circle. Leia was laughing carelessly as she clung to his shirt. Her laughter followed them out of the hanger. Padme sent a silent thank you to the Force for Pieter before joining the small group at the bottom of the ramp.

* * *

Although Anakin could feel the humiliation burning his cheeks, he still found himself kneeling beside the still-bound Emperor. He was the only one kneeling in the group and this only reinforced his shame. What made it worse, these people knew him, knew his role as one of the Resistance's leaders. How could he expect their respect when he was nothing more than a slave?

He sensed another man join their small group and instinctively reached out to the Force, trying to determine if this man was a threat to the Emperor. When no warning bells rang he relaxed and waited.

"I have the remote Sir," the newcomer announced.

The Commander of the troupe nodded his thanks as he took the small device. "You're dismissed."

The young man turned and left as quickly as he'd come.

The Commander walked over to Anakin, who tensed. A small hand fell on his shoulder as the man approached. He glanced at it in surprise, careful not to lift his head too high. Padme squeezed his shoulder in a show of strength. She was here for him.

A strange calm washed over him. He hadn't felt this safe in months. A smile touched the corner of his mouth.

As the man held the remote over the back of his neck, Anakin felt the Emperor's anger. The Sith was more livid than Anakin had felt yet. Palpatine knew it wouldn't be long before his pet was taken from him and there was no way he was giving him up without a fight.

Anakin gasped his hand flying to his chest. He could feel the Emperor inside him, using Anakin's access to the Force to power himself. It was like having a hand push down his throat, grab his lungs and squeeze. He couldn't breathe. All of a sudden the fist loosened but it was replaced by something worse. The Force was being pulled out of him, like the backrush of water before a tsunami. He felt like a fish out of water, floundering for breath and dizzyingly weak.

Palpatine grinned to himself as he felt the Force within his pet. It was incredible! It was as though the young man was made of the Force itself, the energy was so pure and unending. If only he'd known he could do this! It had to be a side effect from the Master/Slave bond he instigated when he chipped Anakin.

In seconds the Emperor had broken the stun cuffs from around his wrists and felt the dizzying rush of the Dark Side returning to him. Before the Resistance fighters could realise what had happened, Palpatine had Padme by the arm and was using her as a shield.

The moment Palpatine had released his grip on the Force, Anakin heaved in a massive breath. It felt wonderful to be able to fill his lungs. But with fresh air came the exhaustion. The tsunami had crashed, leaving Anakin's muscles tired and shaking. He released some of his discomfort into the Force and instantly felt a little better.

Until he took in the scene in front of him.

Padme was pressed against the Emperor, her eyes wide with fear. Her hands were clasped protectively over her belly while Palpatine's held her in a fierce grip.

"You will not deactivate that chip and I will not kill the lovely Senator," the Emperor said. It wasn't a request or a demand. It sounded more like a promise.

The Commander still stood directly behind Anakin, although the remote was held loosely in his hand now, like he didn't know what to do. There was no way they could risk Padme's life but they hadn't come this close to saving Anakin only to lose him at the finish line.

All three ex-Jedi had moved instinctively in front of the group of soldiers. They had their lightsabers drawn and ready.

"You aren't going to win Palpatine," Obi Wan said casually, as though this was just another conversation on any other day.

The Sith Lord glared at him. He drew Padme closer and was satisfied when she hissed in pain. Ferus took a threatening step forward but Palpatine tsked in response. The ex-Jedi scowled but didn't move closer.

"So this plan of yours? Once you get Anakin back, how are you going to leave?" Obi Wan asked.

Palpatine smiled, "You wouldn't shoot down any spacecraft that had your Golden Boy on it."

"True, but we would follow you and continue this wherever you land. As you've seen we don't give up that easily."

Seeing Palpatine focused on Obi Wan, Anakin glanced up at the Commander. He grabbed the man's hand, the one that held the remote, to get his attention.

"Do it now," Anakin hissed. "Before he sees."

The Commander nodded hastily and lifted the remote over Anakin's neck again. He activated the remote and waited impatiently for the little device to awaken. He threw a quick glance at the Emperor, who was still engrossed in the conversation with Obi Wan.

The remote glowed a soft blue as a holodisplay appeared. It had five empty boxes and a sixth with _decode_ written in it. The Commander quickly hit decode, holding it steadily above Anakin's neck. Instantly numbers began flickering through the first box. Both men silently willed it to move faster.

"You won't be leaving this base with Anakin," Ferus was saying.

Palpatine laughed. "He won't have a choice."

The last digit was rolling through now. The Commander stared at the screen, his eyes huge and unblinking. Adrenaline rushed through him, making him want to act. It was a real effort to stay still so the remote didn't lose the signal from Anakin's chip.

When the numbers finally stopped, so did the Commander's heart. He didn't know what to expect once the numbers were all there. If he was expecting something extravagant to happen, he was sorely disappointed. Nothing happened.

A little deflated, the Commander tapped Anakin on the shoulder.

"It's done," he muttered.

Anakin hadn't felt anything – quite unlike it going in – so he hoped the Commander was correct.

"Pet, come here."

The command was strong and Anakin felt it deep inside. He stood slowly and stumbled towards his wife and Master. His mind was racing. If the Commander had done his job successfully then this was his chance. He knew he wouldn't come out of this unscathed but he wasn't going to let down Padme again.


End file.
